WolfStar in One-Hundred Words
by NeonDomino
Summary: Drabble and One-Shot Collection for 'The 365 Days of Drabbles Challenge'. [Latest Chapter] There's one person Sirius likes flirting with as much as Remus.
1. New

**I am participating in the 365 Days of Drabble Challenge.**

**I will be writing a short drabble (around 100 words long) each day from the list of provided prompts.**

* * *

**Day One. Prompt: NEW**

* * *

It was new for him. New to be surrounded by so many others when he had grown up with so few people. He had a chance not many of his kind had.

The chance to learn magic.

He had a wand like other Wizards did - Cypress wood, Unicorn hair. Ten and a Quarter Inches. He measured it to make sure.

But most of all, he had friends.

He would prove to Dumbledore that he deserved his place in the school. He was going to make the most of these opportunities.

He was going to be more than just another Werewolf.

* * *

**100 words about Remus Lupin.**

**Review Please :)**


	2. Glory

**Day Two. Prompt: Glory.**

* * *

There was no glory in Slytherin, despite what his parents said. He had grown up around Slytherins. He had seen how cold and calculating they could be. Why would he want to be one of them?

Glory and fame meant people liked to pretend to care whilst looking to stab you in the back.

Sirius didn't want to pretend. He wanted people who truly liked him for him.

His parents told him that there was no glory in befriending blood-traitors, mud-bloods or half-breeds either, but Sirius didn't care. Glory meant nothing to him. His friends would always be much more important.

* * *

**100 words on Sirius Black.**

**Review Please. :)**


	3. Snow

**Day Three - Prompt: Snow.**

* * *

Sirius Black had never set foot in snow before Hogwarts.

When he finally did, Sirius found he loved the way it crunched in a satisfying manner underneath his feet. He was so distracted, he didn't see the snowball coming towards him.

"Sirius," James yelled. Sirius looked up and the snow hit him in the stood there, shocked, uncertain how to respond.

"I've never been in a snowball fight either," Remus offered.

Sirius scooped up some snow and started to pat it into a large snowball. "Is it a fight to the death?" He asked. "How good is your throw, Remus?"

* * *

**100 words**

**Review Please :)**


	4. Heart

**Day Four - Prompt: Heart**

* * *

The voice from his mother's Howler rang out across the Great Hall. Laughter erupted from the Slytherins, and Sirius' fists clenched as he stood and stormed out.

Remus was only seconds behind him. In the dorm, arms wrapped around him, calming him in ways he had never expected. A hand softly stroked his hair; Sirius' face was buried in his friend's shoulder.

Could Remus feel Sirius' heart pounding against his chest?

His racing heart had nothing to do with Remus' arms around him or the soothing words Remus was whispering to him.

He wondered if Remus' heart was racing too.

* * *

**100 words.**

**Review Please :)**


	5. Starlight

**Day Five - Prompt: Starlight**

* * *

Huddled together in the starlight, they watched the stars in silence. They were beautiful, but they didn't compare to the star sitting next to him.

The blanket was slightly too small, but Remus didn't mind that Sirius was so close. Their hands were side by side, and Sirius' little finger had curled around Remus'.

it made Remus agitated. Did this count as hand-holding? Trust Sirius to not be clear about things.

Almost as though Sirius could feel his agitation, Sirius slid his hand over Remus'

Remus looked back up at the stars with a smile wide enough to rival Sirius'.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**100 words.**


	6. Uncertainty

**Day Six - Prompt: Uncertainty**

* * *

Remus woke up, his sheets tangled around him, his body drenched in sweat and he tried desperately to catch his breath.

Did he really dream...

No, it couldn't have been, could it?

Remus pushed down a wave of uncertainty as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

Surely he didn't just have a dream about his best friend. More specifically, a dream about his best friend underneath him, moaning his name, begging for "More Remus, Oh Gods, more!"

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. This happened with close friends. He didn't want Sirius in that way... right?

* * *

**100 words**

**Review Please :)**


	7. Breakfast

**Day Seven - Prompt: Breakfast**

* * *

Remus hissed as his wrist brushed the silver dish.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, looking very eager for the answer. He made a grab for Remus' wrist, but Remus pulled away.

"The dish is hot."

Sirius touched it. "It doesn't feel that hot, Remus." He looked suspiciously at him.

"I've very sensitive skin," Remus whispered, turning back to the sausages. As he very carefully picked some up with his fork, Sirius turned to the other two twelve year olds.

"I told you so," he mouthed.

The trio looked back at Remus as he ate, and Sirius quietly counted how many days were left until the next full moon.

* * *

**107 words**

**Review Please :)**


	8. Achievement

**Day Eight - Achievement.**

* * *

Sirius rushed to meet Remus.

"Here it is, my latest achievement," he said when Remus appeared. He waved the paper in Remus' face.

"What?" Remus asked, grabbing for it.

"Cooking class."

"You learnt to cook?" Remus asked, disbelievingly. "When did you start this?"

"A few weeks ago. I'm a natural."

"Are you getting sick of takeaways?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Now's as good a time as any," he mumbled, taking a deep breath.

"Remus, I'd really like to cook you dinner, would you come over tonight?"

"Sure," Remus replied, blushing as Sirius entwined his fingers with Remus'.

* * *

**Word Count - 99 words.**

**Review Please :D**


	9. Obsession

**Day Nine - Prompt: Obsession**

* * *

James stare across the table, smiling at the witch that was pointedly ignoring him. "So pretty and green," he sighed, looking at her eyes.

"Obsession isn't healthy," Sirius commented.

"Look, I don't tell you that you're obsessed when you start going on about how Remus' eyes are so amazing and beautiful and you could stare into them all day, so let me stare at Lily's."

He heard the sound of cutlery drop, and looked away from Lily, meeting Sirius' angry look. He realised what he had said and turned to a shocked looking Remus, who was looking between them.

"Shit," James whispered, jumping out of his seat and running.

* * *

**109 words**

**Review Please :D**


	10. Flutter

**Day Ten - Flutter**

* * *

"Sirius... I don't think I can hug you anymore," Remus said.

"Oh that's... fine," Sirius said disappointedly.

"No, don't get upset. It's just it makes me feel... strange."

"Strange?" Sirius asked, his head snapping up towards Remus.

"I get this weird... feeling. Fluttering. I don't know why, but it's only you."

"I feel the same thing," Sirius said, smiling.

"What does it mean?" Remus asked, as Sirius moved closer to him.

"It means..." Sirius began, wrapping his arms around Remus and pressing their lips together.

Remus' eyes closed, his arms moving around Sirius.

So, _that's_ what the strange flutter was.

* * *

**100 words**

**Review Please**


	11. Breeze (Poetry)

Day Eleven - Prompt Breeze

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup.** Write Poetry/Freeverse. Prompt: Wingardium Leviosa.

* * *

**I know this is bad, but I picture Sirius Black writing terrible poetry to Remus...**

**Although it probably would have been better than mine.**

* * *

To my beautiful Remus.

Your nightly howl is my favourite song, resounding in my soul

Your eyes send me into a trance and then I lose control

When I'm not around you, I can hardly breathe

You mean everything to me, I never want you to leave

That's why I'm writing this - I just need to say

I want to be with you today, all day, every single day!

It feels as though someone cast Wingardium Leviosa on my heart

It feels so light when I'm around you, I can't bear when we're apart

I thought this would be easier - I admit I thought it would be a breeze

But it's hard to make this rhyme, so Remus, I beg you. Please!

I'd like to wrap you up in my arms and keep you there forever

I love you and your furry little problem, and I want you and me to be together

You know this poem made you smile, you're probably laughing off your head

But you better stop that laughing and come and find me - I'm naked in your bed

Lovingly written by Sirius Black.

* * *

**Oh bloody hell, this is awful. I'm just laughing right now at how bad it is.**

**Credit for the first line: '**Your nightly howl is my favourite song, resounding in my soul' goes to CUtopia

**So... opinions please on my first attempt at poetry lol.**


	12. Unpopular

**Day Eleven - Unpopular**

**Randomly Generated Prompt Competition - Prompt: Trash**

**This turned into a bit of a muggle!AU in my head.**

* * *

Remus kept his head down as he walked through the school. The rumours circulating about his sexuality had left him quite unpopular. The day before, someone had shoved him into the trash.

He didn't speak to anyone as he slid into his seat beside Lily.

"Is it true?" She whispered. He hesitated before his head gave the slightest nod, and her eyes widened.

Moments later, her hand covered his to show that she was still there for him. She was still his friend.

At lunch, Malfoy and Snape cornered him, scaring him, when a hand grabbed his. He felt himself being pulled along, sandwiched between three other boys as though they were his bodyguards. Ones he had barely said more then three words to outside class and revision clubs.

The hand didn't let go of his, and his eyes met the grey of Sirius Black. Sirius' eyes flicked down to their joined hands, before looking into his eyes and raising an eyebrow.

Remus couldn't fight a smile, and Sirius' perfect lips mirrored it.

* * *

**173 words**

**I really want to make this a one-shot. Thoughts?**

**Review Please :D**


	13. Ruined

**Day Thirteen - Prompt: Ruined**

**Marauder's Era Competition: **YOUR CHARACTER LOSES SOMETHING OF VALUE TO THEM. Lucius Malfoy. Prompts: Close, Fast

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat at the Slytherin table, his eyes on Narcissa Black.

She was the most beautiful girl in school and it only made sense that he ask her to the ball. He had left it quite late, amused that so many girls had told anyone who asked them 'maybe' just in case they were the one that Lucius would ask.

He had made sure to look extra good that day. His hair shone and his eyes moved across every girl who was eagerly waiting to hear who he was going to ask.

A rumour had somehow been started that he'd be asking someone at dinner. Knowing all eyes would be on him, he decided it was the perfect time to ask Narcissa Black to be his date.

He ate fast, bringing the pumpkin juice to his lips and draining his drink. He paid little mind to the spicy after-taste of the juice as he prepared himself.

He cleared his throat, and the girls all looked at him in hope.

Then silence.

He tried again, but he couldn't speak. No words were coming out.

His voice was gone.

His eyes met Narcissa, who looked at him eagerly, before he looked over towards the Gryffindor table in suspicion. He glared at the four boys who were laughing, causing one to cower.

When he looked back, Narcissa had turned her back on him. Barty Crouch had had the audacity to come over and ask her to the ball.

Lucius had been so close, but the blasted Gryffindors had ruined everything.

Narcissa looked back at Lucius as though waiting for him to step in, but Lucius couldn't. Whatever was in that spicy tasting pumpkin juice had made his voice disappear. He could only watch in horror as she turned back and nodded her head.

Sirius Black and his little gang would pay for this.

* * *

**This may have been inspired by a conversation I had with Rayniekinnz :)**

**Review Please :)**

* * *

**311 words**


	14. Heaven

**Day Fourteen - Prompt: Heaven**

* * *

Sirius fell through the veil, and kept falling. He closed his eyes, waiting for impact but none came.

There was a sudden silence.

He opened them again, expecting to see the fight still happening, but there was nothing.

Just quiet.

A flash of red and a woman was clinging to him.

"Sirius, oh Sirius," came a voice that he had almost forgotten.

"Lily?" How are you here?" He asked. He looked around again. "Where is here?"

"Sirius love..." she looked behind her and Sirius followed her gaze, looking into the eyes of his best friend.

"James?" he croaked, and James' arms were around him too. He closed his eyes and held them both tight.

He finally stepped back, opening his eyes again. His gaze fell on a figure standing behind James and Lily, watching him nervously.

Regulus.

He rushed to his brother, grabbing the shorter wizard and hugging him tightly. The other wizard clinging to him.

"We're only waiting on one now," Lily said.

"Remus," Sirius said, his smile dropping as he let go of Regulus. "Oh Merlin, I've left Remus alone."

"He'll be here soon," James said. "Let's hope it's not too soon... but when he arrives, you have forever."

"You'll feel when Remus arrives, just as we felt you arrive," Lily said. "And you'll be right there the moment he opens his eyes."

"Come with us, there are so many people who want to see you," Regulus said and Sirius followed them, almost at peace. He just needed to wait for Remus.

And when Remus did arrive, they had forever.

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**268 words**


	15. Competition

**Day Fifteen - Prompt: Competition**

* * *

"What are you writing?" Sirius asked, trying to peek over James' shoulder.

"Shh, I'm concentrating," James replied.

"On what?"

"You know Lily's creative writing club? Well, she's holding a competition for the best short story."

"And you want to win?" Sirius guessed.

James nodded, his quill moving across the parchment.

"James pulled Lily into his arms, and looked into her emerald green eyes, which were filled with -" Sirius read.

"Go away," James snapped.

"Mate, you're the one writing it... do you want help?"

James shook his head. "Look, if you are so interested, why don't you write your own?"

Sirius sank down on the sofa next to him, pulling a quill and a bit of parchment from his bag, and dipped it in James' ink.

"Sirius Black only wanted to take a shower that morning, but when Remus Lupin walked into the showers half naked, Sirius' plans changed," James read out after a minute. He looked back up at Sirius.

"You're writing porn, aren't you?"

"I thought that's what we were doing?" Sirius said. "Isn't yours porn too?"

James shook his head.

* * *

**182 words**

**Review Please :)**


	16. Song

**Prompt Sixteen - Song**

* * *

Remus was glad that he allowed Sirius to drag him to the concert. His eyes were on the band, but his full attention was on Sirius who had given up jumping around. Sirius was now standing being him, his arms around Remus' waist and chin on Remus' shoulder.

_"So why would I cry if you ever left me, maybe 'cause you're all I'm livin' for, with every heartbeat I want you madly, it's in my blood to always love you more."_

Remus shivered at the words Sirius was singing into his ear, and was it his imagination or was Sirius holding him even tighter?

This was quickly becoming Remus' favourite song.

* * *

'Love you more' by the Buzzcocks.

* * *

**111 words**

**Review Please :)**


	17. Thief

**Prompt Seventeen - Thief**

* * *

Sirius Black curled up under his covers and let his hand feel underneath his pillow for the folded jumper.

His fingers closed around it and he pulled out out, burying his face in the item, and breathing in a scent that relaxed him, that calmed him.

He cuddled into the pillow, the jumper against his skin when he heard the curtain open.

"Sirius, I can't..." Remus started, before he saw the jumper that his best friend was cuddling. All thoughts about his missing book were gone.

They pair of them stared at each other for a long moment, before Sirius slid the jumper back under the pillow as though nothing had happened.

"You alright, Moony?" he asked.

Remus looked at the pillow that was hiding the jumper and back at Sirius.

"I've been going on about a jumper thief for six weeks and its been you all along?" Remus said.

"I only borrowed it," Sirius replied.

Remus pushed his hand under the pillow and took the jumper back to his bed.

Sirius frowned. Now how was he going to get to sleep?

* * *

**182 words**

**Review Please :)**


	18. Home

**Prompt Eighteen: Home**

* * *

"This is it," Remus said, leading the way to a small cottage. One Sirius remembered so well. "It's not very big, it's my parents old -"

"It's perfect," Sirius whispered, wrapping his arms around Remus and pulling him close. "It's home."

After all, Sirius' home was wherever Remus Lupin was.

He gently kissed his Werewolf.

They were finally back together. They had discussed it before but agreed to wait until the war was over. To help Harry first.

Now the war was finally over, and today was their new beginning - their new start.

They could now finally plan their future together.

* * *

**100 words**

**Review Please :)**


	19. Victory

**Prompt Nineteen - Victory**

**Also written for the Amateur Divination Game Challenge - Prompt - **Would you be willing to lie to a court for a close friend?

* * *

"I have called you all here, for the trial of Remus 'Moony' John Lupin. His crime - stealing and eating all James Potter's chocolate frogs. The punishment if he's found guilty - Remus will have to do the kitchen runs every day for a month."

"James, what about over the full moon," Sirius asked.

James paused.

"He will be excused from this over the full moon," James decided. "How do you plead, Remus?"

"He pleads not guilty," Sirius stated.

James looked at Sirius.

"I'm his lawyer," Sirius said.

"And Remus' Whereabouts during lunch?"

"I was taking a walk," Remus replied.

James looked around at the three Marauders.

"I call Sirius Black to the stand."

Sirius got up and walked to the 'stand'.

"Shouldn't we call Remus to the stand properly?" Peter asked.

"It's always Remus when chocolate goes missing," James said. "These are just formalities. We have to go by the rules and all Marauders will stand trial for their wrongdoings." He turned back to Sirius. "Now where were we? Oh right. The missing chocolate disappeared at lunchtime today. Did you see Remus Lupin during this time?"

"I spent the whole lunch hour with him," Sirius claimed.

James frowned. "But... so it wasn't Remus."

He turned to Peter. "Peter, as the only Marauder without an alibi, you will stand trial for the missing chocolate."

"Can we go now?" Sirius asked.

James nodded as Peter stepped onto the stand, and Remus and Sirius headed out of the castle.

"Why did you lie and say you were with me?" Remus asked.

"Because we're friends," Sirius replied, taking a seat. Remus dropped down next to him. "This is a victory, Remus. Do you want to celebrate?"

Remus nodded his head. "Sure."

Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of items.

"Chocolate Frog?"

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**300 words**


	20. Pain

**Prompt Twenty - Pain**

**Musical Chairs - Revolving Prompts: - "I wish you never existed, because then I wouldn't have had to marry your mother!" said [dad] to [his oldest child].**

* * *

"You are a disgrace," Orion Black shouted. The man standing between Sirius and his only means of escape.

"And I'm going to stay one," Sirius replied. "I'm not signing up with Regulus' little gang and I'm certainly not marrying some pure-blooded bitch."

Sirius watched his father's face turn red.

"I wish you never existed, because then I wouldn't have had to marry your mother!" said Orion to Sirius. "I wouldn't have had such a insolent, depraved, disrespectful child."

"Maybe you shouldn't have fucked your own cousin," Sirius replied. "It's really a bit sick when you think about it - she's your family and you shagged her. It'd be like me shagging Narcissa; completely twisted. No wonder we're all fucked up."

He fell to his knees as pain shot through him at his words. He knew his father would have done it whether he spoke or not.

He could hear Remus' voice in his head, telling him to stop talking, but he ignored it.

"Is that why they made you marry her? Because you couldn't control yourself? Did you just pretend that she wasn't related to you when you banged her?"

The pain shot through his body again, as though knives were tearing at his skin. Finally it let up and Sirius looked up once more.

"You're to stop seeing that half-blood," Orion ordered.

"And if I don't?" Sirius asked, knowing that he'd never give Remus Lupin up.

The curse began again, and Sirius was in agony. The only coherent thought in the back of his head was 'Remus is worth it.'

**...oOo...**

A couple of hours later, James and Remus followed Dorea and Charlus down stairs as the floo activated. A dark-haired boy crawled out of it before falling to the floor.

"Sirius, what happened?" James shouted, both boys rushing forward.

"Told him I'm not marrying anyone, not joining the Death Eaters. Told him I'm not going to stop seeing Remus. I've been disowned."

He drifted out of conciousness as arms wrapped around him. He was safe. He was with the Potters and with his Remus.

* * *

**345 words**

**Review Please. :)**


	21. Library

**Prompt 21: Library**

**Marauder's Era Competition. Task: **YOUR CHARACTER HAS A FIGHT WITH THEIR BEST FRIEND.** Character:** Frank Longbottom, **Prompts**: Disappointment, Test, "It wasn't like I wanted it to happen."

* * *

Frank was in the library studying for his N.E.W.T's. He wanted to make his mother proud and get full marks in everything, but his best friend Alice hadn't shown for their study session.

As he read through his Herbology notes, he finally heard a chair scrape across the floor and Alice dropped into the chair next to him.

"Sorry," she said, dropping her bag onto the table. "I'm so sorry, I was on my way here and got sidetracked."

"It's okay," Frank said, smiling at her before turning back to his notes. "Herbology?"

"It wasn't like I wanted it to happen, I hate knowing you're sitting here waiting for me and I tried to get here as soon as possible."

"It's okay," he repeated.

Alice opened her bag, pulling out her Herbology textbooks.

"I've got a date to the Yule Ball," she said, excitedly, unable to hold it in.

Frank looked up from his notes, meeting Alice's eyes.

"Benjy just asked me. That's why I was late," she continued.

Frank looked back at his notes, a surge of anger and disappointment both rushing through him. Benjy knew how he felt about Alice.

Benjy was a dead man.

Shoving his notes back into his bag, he pushed his chair back.

"Frank?" Alice asked, confused. "I thought we were going to study?"

"Yeah, well I guess I'm not in the mood anymore," he replied. It hadn't been the first time she was late to meet him, and he wondered how long she had been meeting up with Benjy behind his back.

Not that it was behind his back because it's not like she was his or anything, but Benjy knew.

"But... we were going to test each other?"

"I'm sure Benjy is happy to help you," he couldn't help but snap. He didn't meet her upset gaze, knowing if he did, he'd break. Frank turned away and walked from the library.

Alice stared after him. If she didn't know any better, she'd have thought he was jealous.

* * *

**I just pictured him as the shy type that's secretly in love with his best friend.**

* * *

**338 words**


	22. Stay

**Prompt Twenty-Two - Stay**

**Twister Challenge: First Line: **The bed was unmade, the pillows thrown to the floor and his boots on the rug, just the way he left it.

* * *

The bed was unmade, the pillows thrown to the floor and his boots on the rug, just the way he left it.

But Remus wasn't where he had left him. Remus had snuck out of the bed.

Again.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair in complete frustration. He had gotten out of bed and snuck to the bathroom, hoping not to wake Remus. He had hoped to get another hour with Remus in bed before Remus even considered going back to his own room. Sirius had planned on convincing Remus to just stay in his room - in his bed.

Sirius didn't see what the big deal was - so what if James saw Remus coming out of Sirius' room? Or if he saw Sirius leaving Remus' room? Surely it was time they told their friends that they were together?

That they were in love, that they had been together for a couple of years.

Would it be so hard to tell their friends that they had fallen in love back in Hogwarts?

Sometimes he wondered if Remus was ashamed of him - of them and what they had. It was fine to be gay when they were alone, but Merlin forbid the world find out they were in love.

Remus wouldn't even mark him, scared that someone would see the mark and find out the truth.

As he contemplated this fact, not for the first time, he felt his good mood from the previous night evaporate, leaving him feeling empty. He slid back into the bed, moving to the side Remus had been laying on. It was still warm and he clutched Remus' pillow against his chest. It smelt like Remus, causing Sirius to sigh.

Sirius couldn't carry on like this any longer. Remus needed to know it was all or nothing.

* * *

**Reviews are very appreciated :)**

**301 words**


	23. Surprise

**Prompt Twenty-Three - Surprise**

* * *

"Moony, I picked the sofa up," Sirius called, pushing the sofa into place and watching for Remus to come out of the bedroom.

Remus smiled at him and his gaze fell onto the sofa. Sirius could see that Remus was confused, but that was okay. It was a surprise after all.

"Sirius, didn't we agree on the chocolate coloured one?" Remus asked.

"I know," Sirius replied. "But that one was quite plain really. I mean, we didn't look around the shop properly at all. I just know if you saw this one before, you would have agreed that it was the one for us."

Remus stared at their new sofa again, trying to find something to like about it. It wasn't easy at all.

"Well, it's... an interesting shade of purple," he began, his eyes falling on Sirius' overjoyed face.

"I know," he said eagerly.

"And the orange flowers, they... they... they really grab your attention," Remus stated, taking in the bright flowers adorning the sofa.

"It's the best sofa ever," Sirius said, his hand running over the arm of the sofa fondly. "I can't believe that the woman said it's been there for months. Why wouldn't this get snapped up in seconds?"

"I don't know," Remus lied. He wondered why someone had made something so awful looking in the first place, but it made Sirius happy and that's what mattered.

"So... what do you think? Don't you just love it?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked at the hope in Sirius' eyes and his regret for letting Sirius go and buy the sofa disappeared. He looked back at the ugly sofa in the middle of their living room.

"I love it," he replied.

"I just knew you would," Sirius said, pulling Remus over to the sofa. "It's much bigger than the stupid chocolate coloured one."

"Why would we need a bigger... oh," Remus said as he was pushed back onto the sofa. "That's why."

* * *

**Twister Challenge - Write about buying the wrong thing**

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Thanks to Raybe for the sofa description. :)**


	24. Jealous

**Prompt Twenty-Four - Jealous.**

* * *

Sirius grabbed Remus' arm and dragged him away from the girl helping him find a book and to the counter. He grabbed the books from his boyfriend's arms and put them on the counter, placing the money on top and glared at the girl who followed them to the till, stepping behind it to serve them.

"Sirius?" Remus said, confused.

"Yes, _Love?_" He asked, his gaze not leaving the girls.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, putting a hand on Sirius' arm in concern.

"Nothing," Sirius said, an arm slipping around Remus' waist, his hand resting on Remus' arse. "Just really want to get you home."

Remus smiled at the girl as she handed him the change for the books and the bag.

"Thank you for shopping here, please come in again," the girl said, smiling at Remus. Sirius almost growled at her as he grabbed Remus' hand and dragged him from the shop.

"Sirius what's going on?"

"She was flirting with you," he said, glaring back at the shop. "You'll have to find a new bookshop."

"Was she?" Remus glanced back uncertainly. "There aren't any other bookshops around here though."

"Well, you'll just have to stop being so bloody gorgeous," Sirius muttered, causing Remus to chuckle.

"It's no laughing matter, Moony. Girls love this look." He gestured to Remus' cardigan.

"It's just a cardigan?"

"Yes, you know what they do to _me_, now imagine the effect you are unknowingly having on all these poor girls. It's your fault for acting so cute."

"Is that why you're jealous?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "I'm not jealous," he replied. "I just don't think you should ever leave the house again."

"What will I do?" Remus asked, amused.

"We can just stay in bed," Sirius replied, giving Remus' arse a squeeze.

* * *

**298 words**

**Review please**

* * *

**Also written for the Stratified Agage Competition** \- Level 1 - Write about one member of your pairing experiencing jealousy.


	25. Scars

**Prompt Twenty-Five - Scars**

* * *

Hope Lupin rushed into the basement to unlock the cage, her son unconcious on the floor. She quickly scooped him up, rushing him upstairs to his father.

John began to heal the wounds, a couple of scars littering the smooth skin of their son. One day he'd be covered in them, but for now no-one would be able to tell about Remus' condition.

A pain potion was pressed to his lips when his eyes fluttered open. He drank the potion down.

"How do you feel, darling?" Hope asked.

"Sore," the six year old whispered.

Hope held back the tears. "Well, you were very brave last night, so name whatever you want for dinner and I'll make it."

"Can I have a bit of chocolate?" Remus asked hopefully. His mother had become more lenient in giving him chocolate since the attack.

"It's six am," Hope began, but paused at his hopeful face.

"Just a couple of squares," she said, heading to the kitchen and pulling out a chocolate bar for her son.

All her son asked for was a bit of chocolate and after everything that had happened to him, she would make sure she at least had what he wanted.

She just couldn't bring herself to say no.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

* * *

Also written for: The Stratified Agate Competition **\- **Prompt: Write about a childhood moment of one member of your pairing.


	26. Disowned

**Twenty-Six - Disowned.**

* * *

"They've disowned me," Sirius whispered from Remus' arms. "I can't go back there. What do I do?"

"It's okay," Remus replied softly. "We'll work this out."

"Where will I go? Where will I live?" Sirius said, panic seeping into his voice.

"With James," Remus replied. "He's already spoken to his Mum and Dad. They said you can stay as long as you need."

"My family -"

"Shh love, I'm your family and I'm never going to leave you," Remus said, trying to calm Sirius down. "The same with James and Peter. Whatever you need, we're here for you."

"Promise?" Sirius whispered, pulling back to meet amber eyes.

"I promise," Remus confirmed, brushing his lips against Sirius' before pulling Sirius back into his arms.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**122 words**

**Also written for the Stratified Agate Competition. Level I - Task: **write a 100-200 word drabble about your pairing


	27. Smile

**Prompt Twenty-Seven - Smile**

* * *

It was a week before Valentine's day when an owl holding a small package landed in front of Remus.

Remus opened the parcel open to find seven individually wrapped milk chocolates. He checked for a note, but there was just a slip of paper.

_'Remus,'_

He offered the marauders a chocolate each and tucked the other four away to eat in class.

The following day another owl with a parcel appeared. Remus examined the owl, realising it was a Hogwarts one.

The person who was generously sending him chocolate was a Hogwarts student at least. A name would have been nice so he knew who to thank.

There was a slip of paper with only one letter on it.

_'I'_

The third day the package contained a bar of Honeydukes Chocolate.

_'Love'_

Remus stared at the slip of paper, realising each note was part of a message.

"Any ideas who is sending this?" Sirius asked.

"Not a clue."

On Valentine's day, Remus watched for the owls. The six days had revealed a message, and he hoped the seventh would reveal a name.

_'Remus, I love you! Be mine -'_

The owls appeared but none came to him. Remus frowned. There were only a few Valentine's day cards for his friends.

"Well, aren't you going to open it?" Sirius asked.

Remus looked down, noticing a package in front of him. One that definitely didn't arrive by owl. He wondered where it came from.

He opened it to find a box of Honeydukes chocolates and the last card, face down.

With slightly shaking hands he picked the card up and turned it over.

_'Sirius x'_

"Is this a joke?" he whispered.

"Completely serious," Sirius whispered back.

"Good," Remus replied with a smile.

Sirius leaned over to place a shy kiss to Remus' lips.

* * *

**300 words**

**Review please :)**

* * *

**Written for:**

The Stratified Agate Competition - write a fluffy 200-300 word drabble about your pairing.

The Valentine's Challenge - Level: Easy. Write about your OPT in a fluffy/romantic setting.

The Secret Admirer Competition - Remus/Sirius.


	28. Last Kiss

**Prompt Twenty-Eight - Last Kiss**

* * *

"I don't understand," Remus whispered. "Don't you love me anymore?"

Sirius could feel his own heart breaking at the words.

"Of course I do, I just think it's best we end this before one of us gets hurt."

"You mean something could hurt more than this?" Remus asked.

"You don't understand, it's safer if we break up."

"Because I'm a Werewolf and I'm not safe," Remus guessed.

"No, it's not that," Sirius said.

"Is it... do you want to be with someone else? Is that why?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius said, not wanting Remus to believe anything of the sort.

"I think I deserve the truth," Remus insisted.

Sirius hesitated for a moment, but he didn't want to lie to Remus. Remus was right, he deserved to know the reason why Sirius was ending their relationship.

"It's because my family somehow know you're a Werewolf and if we stay together, they will hurt you."

"And when you go home, they will hurt you too," Remus added, knowing that Sirius wasn't going to tell him that bit, but they all knew what Sirius' family were like.

"I don't care about me," Sirius insisted. "But if something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

"So this is the end? Are you going to start seeing anyone else?" Remus asked.

"No," Sirius replied. "No-one else would ever compare to you, Remus. But we've got this summer and the following school year left. Once we leave here, my parents can't control me anymore. Once I'm free, I'm yours... If you still want me that is."

Remus nodded and leaned over to Sirius, giving him one last kiss before Sirius walked away to finish packing his trunk to go home.

Sirius met James' concerned gaze as he passed James' bed.

"It's only temporary," he said. "I want to keep him safe."

* * *

**Review Please :)**

* * *

Also written for the Stratified Agate Competition - Level Two: Write about your pairing breaking up.


	29. Goodbye

**Day Twenty-Nine - Goodbye**

**(I've almost caught up)**

* * *

Remus had everything packed up and flooed with his belongings to his parents house. All that was left was telling Sirius.

He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't live with and be with someone who thought that he was the spy. He could understand the rest of the order - but Sirius? Sirius knew Remus loved him more than anything. Sirius knew that Remus would die to protect him - and James and Lily and Peter. He would protect his friends.

But he heard Sirius and Peter talking about him being the spy.

He flooed back to the place where he had once been happy with Sirius. All he had to do was wait.

**...oOo...**

It wasn't long before Sirius returned home. Remus listened as the door shut and Sirius walked in.

"Hey," Sirius said, walking towards Remus. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Sirius..." Remus took a deep breath. Just get it out. Just tell him. "It's over."

"What's over?" Sirius asked.

"This. Us," Remus replied. "Our relationship - it's over."

Sirius stared at him in shock for a moment. "Remus, I don't understand."

"You don't trust me," Remus snapped. "I heard you and Pete. You both think I'm the spy. You think I'd sell you all out and would go and join the Werewolves. You know how much I hate Greyback for what he done, yet you assume I'd go to join his pack."

"I..." Sirius looked lost for words. Remus knew Sirius hadn't expected Remus to know.

"Tell me that you trust me," Remus continued. "Say it and I'll stay. Say you trust me and we'll stay together, I'll unpack my stuff and we'll forget all this happened."

"Remus, I..." Sirius began, reaching for him. "Please stay, I love you."

"I love you too, but it's not enough," Remus whispered. "One day you'll realise it wasn't me, Sirius, but I'll remember that the _only_ reason you didn't trust me was because of my lycanthropy. You don't trust me because I'm a Werewolf. But I'm always going to be one; that's never going to change."

He didn't want to stay any longer. He knew that Sirius would be able to talk him around, convince him to stay. But all Remus wanted was for his boyfriend to trust him. It wasn't too much to ask.

"It's over, Sirius. We're through," Remus repeated. He grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the floo. "Goodbye, Sirius."

"Please -" Sirius began, but Remus had thrown down the powder and disappeared.

* * *

**Review please**

**Attempt 2 - Write about a break-up for the Stratified Agate Competition.**


	30. Insomnia

**Day Thirty**

**Prompt - Insomnia**

* * *

Remus sat on the chair facing the dark haired doctor.

"So, what can I help you with today, Mr Lupin?"

"I'm struggling to sleep," the other man replied. "I spend most of the night awake."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Is there anything else?"

"I think it's Insomnia," Remus added. "I'm just so tired all the time, Doctor Black."

"Okay, I'll have to give you a check-up," the doctor said. "I need you to take your top off and lay on the bed."

Remus obediently walked over to the bed, pulling his top off before laying down.

Sirius walked over to him, and put a stethoscope to his chest.

"Just as I thought, you may need to take your trousers off too," Sirius said.

Remus began to strip when the door opened.

"Oi, I told you both to stop using my office for your kinky games," James shouted. "I have patients to see and... Sirius, are you wearing my doctors coat? Remus, I expected better behaviour from you."

"Sorry James," Remus said, pulling his clothes back on whilst Sirius glared at their friend.

"You spoil all of our fun," Sirius muttered, before following Remus from the room.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**197 words**


	31. Bathroom

**Day Thirty-One**

**Prompt - Bathroom.**

* * *

Sirius started to pull plates out of the cupboard. It was his second date with his long-term crush, Remus Lupin and Remus had offered to cook for him.

He had spent the last hour watching Remus putting spices in the pot as he cooked pasta. Sirius hadn't seen the spices used together before.

Remus must be an excellent cook. It was clear by the way he moved around the kitchen.

Finally the food was ready and Remus shook his head at Sirius' offer to help him serve the food up. Instead, Sirius set the forks on the table and sat a candle in the middle.

Remus walked through with the spaghetti bolognaise and some slices of garlic bread. He set the plates on the table and smiled at Sirius.

"It smells amazing," Sirius said as Remus returned to the room holding a couple of glasses of wine.

"Thanks," Remus said with a grin, putting the glasses on the table by the plates. "I'm glad you think so. I haven't made this before."

Sirius paused for a moment. "You've never made Spaghetti Bolognaise?"

Remus shook his head. "I used to cook at home, but my mum decided she really liked to cook and made everything. Then when I moved out there was no point cooking these meals for one person."

Sirius looked back at his plate.

It _looked_ normal, but now he didn't feel so confident.

But it was Spaghetti Bolognaise - the easiest meal to make. Surely it'd be fine.

"To our second date," Remus said, lifting his glass.

"The second of many," Sirius replied, touching his glass to Remus' and taking a sip. He watched Remus begin go eat and picked up his own fork, swirling some spaghetti onto it and scooping up some mince. He brought the fork to his lips.

It was awful.

He swallowed the horrible food.

"So, what do you think?" Remus asked, looking at him hopefully.

"I've never tasted anything like it," Sirius replied, truthfully.

"It's not as good as my mums, but it's pretty good for a first try," Remus said, eating again.

Sirius reached for the garlic bread. Garlic bread could improve any meal.

**...oOo...**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer," Remus asked, pulling Sirius close.

_No, I want to stay, I really do!_

"I shouldn't." Sirius said, regretfully. "I don't want to rush this."

"We won't be rushing anything," Remus said, pressing his lips against Sirius'.

"Tomorrow, come to mine, it's my turn to cook for you," Sirius said, placing another kiss on Remus' lips after Remus pulled away.

Remus' face lit up.

Sirius left Remus' flat, silently cursing the meal he had eaten. It had left him feeling slightly nauseous and meant he couldn't stay.

**...oOo...**

An hour later Sirius found himself sitting in the bathroom of the flat he shared with James. His back was against the bath, and his knees against his chest. His head rested on his knees.

He was certain that he was going to be sick.

"Mate, are you alright? You've been in here for a while?" James asked from the doorway.

Sirius gave a slight nod.

"What happened?" James asked, taking a seat next to Sirius. "You're not crying are you?"

"Remus can't cook," Sirius muttered, clutching his stomach, and looking up. His eyes fell on the toilet, he was even more certain that he was going to throw up.

"Must have been tough telling him that on a second date," James said sympathetically.

"Tell him - are you joking? I ate the whole plateful," Sirius replied with a groan. "He asked me to stay, I couldn't admit that I wasn't able to stay because he's poisoned me. Told him I didn't want to rush things.

James laughed. "So are you going to tell him he's a terrible cook?"

"Of course not," Sirius said. "I like him too much. I'm just going to have to learn to stomach that food. Maybe I can give him lessons."

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Written for My Boring Life Competition** \- Prompt: _Sirius feels slightly nauseous._


	32. Strawberry

**Day Thirty-Two - Strawberry**

* * *

The two men stood in the empty apartment in Diagon Alley. The war was over, Voldemort was dead and the pair decided to start over again. No more distrust between them, this time they had decided to make it even more serious and move in together.

Remus had stayed often at Sirius' place, but they had never talked about living together before. They both were excited.

**...oOo...**

Remus watched as Sirius turned the record player on, Queen blaring through the apartment.

Sirius flicking his wand to open a box, records shooting out and settling themselves on the bottom shelf of the empty bookcase in the corner, taking up most of the shelf. Next out of the box was the Gryffindor stuff that Sirius couldn't let go of - a banner, scarf and his Quidditch top from his last year when James had let him on the team - the previous captain had refused him a place because of his temper.

But all James saw was a secret weapon against the Slytherin team, though it wasn't the best idea to hand Sirius a bat when a Slytherin was nearby.

Did Sirius really have to put the banner up above the bed? Did everything have to be done in Gryffindor colours? Merlin forbid they have something green in their apartment.

Remus sighed internally as he went to find a box of his own stuff. If it made Sirius happy, then he wouldn't make a fuss. It was only Gryffindor stuff, and an aversion to the colour green... It could be worse.

**...oOo...**

Sirius headed into their bedroom to sort out his clothes and his eyes fell on the stacks of books.

He grabbed some, walking to the living room to put them away, but quickly realised that the bookcases were already full. Did Remus really own _this many_ books?

He placed the books back into the pile, making plans to buy another bookcase. When he had pictured having his own place, he never imagined there being so many books there.

He opened the shared wardrobe and frowned. Since when did Remus own this many cardigans? He thought he had a lot of clothes, but Remus' cardigan collection wasn't one to be laughed at.

He shook his head, smiling at the clothing. The books made Remus happy and he looked gorgeous in the cardigans, who was Sirius to make any fuss. Remus was living with him and that was better than anything. He could deal with it.

**...oOo...**

Remus pulled a tin our of his rucksack and opened it. He dropped down onto the floor next to Sirius, worn out. It had been a long day and he had been looking forward to opening the tin all day.

But he had decided to save it as a reward for all the good work they had done.

"My mum gave these," Remus said, placing the tin on the floor between them.

They both reached into the tin, grabbing the same sweet and their eyes met.

"The strawberry chocolate ones are my favourite," Sirius said, not releasing the chocolate.

Remus' eyes narrowed. "They're my favourite too," he replied, holding tightly.

Both their eyes darted down to the tin to see how many pink wrappers they could spot.

"This might be the deal breaker," Sirius muttered. Remus nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**550 words**

* * *

**Written for the Amateur Divination Challenge**. Prompt: Chocolate

**The Stratified Agate Challenge** \- Level III - Write about your pairing moving in together.

**Ring of Fire/King's Cup.** Waterfall - 500 words. Prompt: Remus Lupin.


	33. Hope

**_Prompt Thirty-Three - Hope._**

**_(I'm ten behind but I will catch up!)_**

* * *

**_Inspired by the Rush Hour Crush section of the Metro newspaper._**

* * *

_'To the cute guy with long black hair who works at the satchel shop in Central London. You flirted whilst you adjusted a strap for me. Drink?_

_Guy in Cardigan.'_

Sirius snatched the newspaper from James, reading for himself to make sure James hadn't exagerated the words.

"See, it's definitely about you," he said. "It's from that guy that keeps blushing when you flirt with him." James took the paper back, reading it again and smirking at his friend.

"Are you certain?" Sirius asked, reading the message again. He always noticed when the guy in the cardigan came into the shop, but that man had always come in with a red-headed woman and Sirius was certain they were dating, otherwise he would have asked the other man out already.

James nodded. "Come on, It's got to be him. Let's send in a reply."

Sirius nodded and pulled out his phone. The bottom of the paper had a number to text and he began planning his message.

If the message wasn't for him, he'd find out soon enough.

He hoped his message would appear in the free newspaper tomorrow for the guy to read.

**...oOo...**

"Lily, I can't believe you put that in yesterday's Metro. I can never go back into that shop ever again," Remus whined, glaring at his friend as she opened that day's copy of the Metro. Lily ignored him as she skimmed through the pages of the paper as they waited for their train to arrive. Finally she found the Rush Hour Crush section.

She read through the messages and was happy to find a reply to the one she put in about Remus.

She grinned and began to read it out loud.

_'Dear Guy in Cardigan._

_This sounds like the beginning of a love story and I'm definitely interested. You know where I work, so I hope you stop in and let's go for that drink?_

_Hot Shop Assistant with the Amazing Hair.'_

"But it could be a case of mistaken identity - I mean lots of people wear cardigans," Remus said, trying not to get his hopes up.

Lily sighed. She had the whole day to convince Remus to turn up there. She was determined that Remus go and see the guy because she knew it was from him and anyone could see that the pair couldn't keep their eyes off each other when Remus went into the shop.

All Remus needed was a little push.

**...oOo...**

Six o'clock came and Sirius and James closed up the shop. As Sirius finished locking up, James grinned and nudged him, nodding in the direction of a man leaning against the wall a short distance away.

Sirius followed his gaze and he couldn't help but grin in the man's direction. It was him, the one he had his eye on for ages. Sirius couldn't wait to get to know him better.

"I'll see you at home," James said. Sirius nodded and began walking over to the guy in the cardigan.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**501 words**

* * *

**Written for the Amateur Divination Challenge** \- Prompt - "A love story."

**Rubik's Cube Challenge** \- Prompt - Muggle!AU


	34. Music

**Day Thirty-Four - Music.**

* * *

The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing fast. It was the weekend and Sirius had a lot of reason to celebrate. Gryffindor had just won the match against Slytherin and he had the joy of 'accidentally' knocking Lucius Malfoy off his broom with a quaffle.

He also had a lot of reasons to get drunk. Those reasons were called Mother and Father. The reason he was so bothered was because of the letter they had sent him that morning. He had chosen to open it after the match rather than before.

Sirius wondered if they sought out new ways to tell him what a useless disappointment he was. He giggled at thoughts of the two of them hunched over a dictionary looking up words to suit.

Trying to shake the thoughts from his head, he shook it, but only made himself feel dizzy. Where was Remus, Remus would make him feel better.

He glanced around, the bottle against his lips. He took a long swig of it before spotting Remus walking towards him. Sirius grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him close so they could dance together.

"Sirius -" Remus said.

"Remus?"

"You're -" he began.

"Celebrating," Sirius interrupted with a grin.

"Drunk," Remus corrected.

"Celebrating," Sirius replied.

Remus let out a chuckle, taking the bottle and bringing it to his own lips and taking a swig. He raised his eyebrows at Sirius who was staring at him.

"Sirius?"

"Upstairs?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded and followed Sirius, the bottle clutched in his hand as they left the noise of the Gryffindor party behind them. They headed into the dorm-room and Sirius sat down next to Remus, looking intently at him. Remus took another swig of the bottle. The way Sirius was looking at him made it hard to breath.

Was Sirius going to kiss him? Another drink for courage.

"Moony," Sirius whispered.

"Padfoot?"

I..."

"You?" Remus asked after a pause.

"Want," Sirius said, looking nervous.

"What?" Remus asked.

Sirius was silent for a minute, trying to get the word to pass his lips.

"You," he admitted. Sirius leaned in for a kiss and Remus closed his eyes. Just as lips were about to touch his, Sirius fell onto Remus' shoulder. Remus sighed and took a moment to catch his breath.

This was the third time Sirius had almost drunkenly kissed him.

* * *

**Review Please**

* * *

Written for: The Twister Challenge - Each character says one word at a time.

Stratisfied Agate Competition - Level Four - Write about the kiss that never happened.


	35. Sunshine

**Day Thirty-Five - Sunshine**

* * *

Remus watched a playful Padfoot bound through the grass and was glad for the sunshine. They hadn't gone for a walk in ages.

He was so busy watching, he didn't see the girl until they bumped into each other.

"Sorry, I should have been watching -" Remus began.

"No, it was me." She began to wipe the front of his top where her drink had spilt on him.

There was a growl behind her. Her eyes fell on a massive black dog whose hackles were raised and teeth were bared. "Sorry, he doesn't like people touching me," Remus explained, smiling apologetically.

* * *

**100 words.**

**Drabble Tag: Prompts: Sunshine, Grass, Playful.**


	36. Mystery

**Day Thirty-Six - Mystery**

* * *

It was a mystery really. After the sofa incident, Sirius had somehow convinced Remus to let him pick the new bed blankets.

Remus was too... distracted by what Sirius had been doing to him at the time to think straight. Anything agreed in those moments shouldn't count. Sirius was just taking advantage of his euphoric state where he'd agree to anything the dark-haired wizard asked of him.

"They're the colour of chocolate, I thought you'd like them," Sirius said, proud of himself, as Remus stared in wonder at the blankets. He expected something more colourful. But Sirius had picked well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. :)**

**100 words**

* * *

**Drabble Tag: Prompts used: ****Mystery, Colourful, Wonder**


	37. Train

**Day Thirty-Seven - Train**

* * *

"He's had a bad summer," James said as he met Remus on the platform. "Sirius hasn't really told me anything about why they kicked him out, but we both knew this was coming."

"It was only a matter of time before they threw him out or he walked out," Remus agreed. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

James nodded his head. "That'd be great. I'll go do Head boy stuff and I'll wait for Peter and tell him to give you some time... I just warn you, every time your name has come up in conversation, Sirius has acted a bit odd."

"Odd?" Remus asked, worriedly.

"Good odd," James clarified.

**...oOo...**

Remus stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and found the usual carriage. After being told that Sirius had an odd reaction to his name, Remus wasn't sure how to act - whether Sirius was upset with him in some way, but as their eyes locked and Sirius smiled widely, Remus knew there was nothing to worry about.

"Hey," Remus said, pushing the door closed. He put a locking charm and silencing charm on the door, hoping that Sirius would choose to confide in him.

"Hey," Sirius replied.

"So... you live with the Potters now?" Remus asked.

"I was disowned," Sirius said.

Remus gave a small shrug. "Well, you get to spend your summers with the Potters and James now, so I think you've got the good end of that deal. Do you want to talk about it?"

"How was your summer? The full moon?"

"Not as easy without you lot, but I lived. Thank you for the package you sent, the chocolate helped a lot."

"It's okay," Sirius replied. The two teens sank down onto the seats, facing each other.

"So, my parents don't like the person I've become and they told me to change or leave," Sirius said. "But I have no intention of changing who I am. They said I'd never amount to anything, I'll never accomplish anything." He let out a loud sigh.

"To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else in the greatest accomplishment," Remus said. "Screw them, I know for sure you'll make something of yourself. Me, James and Peter like you for who you are."

"Well, on that note, I have something for you," Sirius said, suddenly looking nervous.

"Chocolate?" Remus asked, with a small smile.

"No. Not chocolate." Sirius said, reaching up to where his trunk was stored and pulling down some giant daisies.

"I tried to enlarge them and that's when they began to wither," Sirius explained. "I've been trying to make them bloom again. He pulled one daisy from the bunch and looked at it in disappointment.

"Oh," Remus said. "So, who is the lucky girl?" He gave them a tap, the flowers springing to life again.

Sirius pushed the flowers towards Remus. "You are," he said, his face expressing the nervousness he felt.

The two boys sat in silence for a moment, Remus staring at the flowers in confusion.

"Willyougooutwithme?" Sirius blurted.

"Huh?" Remus looked up into wide grey eyes.

"I said, will you go out with me?" Sirius asked.

Remus reached for the flowers, smiling. "Yeah, I'd like to go out with you... on a date."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**Please leave a review :)**

* * *

**Written for:**

**Game of Life** \- 'Wither' and 'The Hogwarts Express'

**Rummikub Game** \- "To be yourself in a world that is constantly trying to make you something else is the greatest accomplishment"

**Fill The Calendar** \- Daisy

* * *

Thanks for the help, Raybe :)


	38. Stranger

Day Thirty-Eight - Stranger

* * *

Remus stared at the receipt for the flowers and frowned. He hadn't been searching through Sirius' stuff, the receipt had been on the floor.

He pushed down jealous thoughts. Maybe they had been too busy with Sirius' new career, but Sirius hadn't said a word to Remus that morning about Valentine's Day and Remus had just assumed he had forgotten.

A knock on the door distracted him. He opened it to find a stranger with a bouquet.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes."

"Sign here," the man said, passing him the bouquet.

Remus checked the card and smiled.

_'Remus, I love you. Sirius.'_

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave a review. :)**

**100 words**

**(To clarify, Remus thought the flowers were for someone else. I wasn't sure if that was clear or not)**

* * *

Written for: Game of Life - Prompt - Valentines


	39. Consequence

**Day Thirty-Nine - Consequence**

* * *

"He's been throwing up all morning," James said. "I need to take a shower."

"But you can't disturb him," Sirius said, hovering protectively near the door. "Remus is really ill."

"But I need to shower," James whined.

"Use the one in the prefect bathroom," Sirius said, glaring at him.

"What's wrong with him anyway?" James asked.

"Nauseous, throwing up. Clutching his stomach. Dizzy spells," Sirius said, looking at the bathroom door in concern.

"Sounds like he's pregnant," Peter said.

"This isn't pregnancy, right?" James said, looking at Sirius. "Did you knock poor Remus up?"

"What?" Sirius asked, staring at him. "Of course not. He's a guy, it doesn't work like that."

"Sometimes it does if you mess up a spell, and I remember him having a nightmare and you getting into his bed about a month ago."

Sirius shook his head. "No, definitely -"

"Sirius got Remus pregnant?" Peter said, paling. "I'm going to get help."

**...oOo...**

"What's wrong? Peter said it was an emergency. He made it sound like Remus is dying," Lily asked, bursting into the room.

"Sirius got Remus pregnant," James replied.

"I did not," Sirius scoffed. "We haven't even shagged yet. We're not... I didn't get him pregnant. This can't be pregnancy related.

Lily opened the bathroom door and looked at the figure slumped against the wall by the toilet.

"You do remember it's Easter, right?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Sirius said. "I bought him a giant egg and a..." he trailed off, blushing.

"You mean that stuffed dog that's in your trunk?" James said, with a laugh.

"Shut up," Sirius complained.

"Give him a potion to settle his stomach, and no chocolate for a week," Lily snapped.

She sighed at the blank looks. "Your bloody friend ate too many Easter eggs," Lily said.

"Wow, so Remus really does have a chocolate limit after all," Sirius said in shock.

* * *

**Written for: Game of life Challenge - Prompt - Pregnancy**

* * *

**312 words**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. :)**


	40. Honour

**Day Forty - Honour**

* * *

Regulus Black stared into the empty bedroom. His parents had retired to bed after hours of shouting and arguing. They had been blaming each other for what happened with Sirius and had been calling his older brother words that Regulus had never thought existed. His eyes moved around the room, from the pictures that were stuck up there to the red banner showing how proud he was of his house and Regulus felt the tears in his eyes when they finally landed on the picture that Sirius had forgotten of him and the Werewolf.

Everyone expected him not to care. That since the brothers had been sorted into different houses, that Sirius didn't mean anything to him anymore, but that wasn't true. Sirius still meant everything.

Sirius was still the brother that wished him a happy birthday and got him a present, becuase their parents never bothered themselves with something so trivial as birthdays. Sirius was the one would would come and check on him when there was a storm. Sirius was the one would would distract him from his parents arguing.

But he lost Sirius the moment his brother was sorted into Gryffindor. Their parents ovserved his letters to his brother, always watching, checking them and they made damn sure that Regulus knew what would happen if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin.

His mother was convinced that wouldn't happen - Regulus wouldn't be so stupid. Regulus was the good son, the rightful heir. He would do what was required. He would bring honour to his family name.

They were so sure that Regulus would do what was needed. Marry a pure-blood witch of good standing and have Black heirs all of his own. As for love? Well, as his father said - look where 'love' got Sirius. It got him disowned. It made him a blood-traitor.

But looking into the empty room, all Regulus wanted was his big brother back.

* * *

**Written for the Twister Challenge - write about Regulus Black**

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review :)**


	41. Unfaithful

**Day Forty-One - Unfaithful**

* * *

Sirius never knew anything could hurt him more than watching Remus fall in love with someone else. Watching Remus light up around _him_, watching Remus smile when his thoughts moved to _him._

Not until he saw Remus' heart break. Not until he watched Remus walk into the dorm-room after his prefect rounds looking so broken that Sirius knew something bad had happened.

Later that night, he found himself in Remus' bed, arms wrapped around the crying boy, trying to offer comfort as the words passed Remus' lips.

"Cheated on me..."

"Caught him...-them in the charms classroom - he was... they were..."

"I loved him, Sirius. What do I do now?"

Sirius shared a look with James and Peter. It was their job to find a way to make Benjy suffer. He'd take care of Remus.

The other boys knew that Sirius would take care of Remus. It was his job.

Sirius just couldn't understand it. Remus' heart was the most amazing gift anyone could receive, and here Benjy threw it away as though it was nothing.

It wasn't nothing. It was priceless. Worth more than anything in the world and he was determined that he would be the next person to get it. Because he would never hurt Remus, he would never be unfaithful.

And it was only fair. After all, his own had belonged to Remus for as long as he could remember.

* * *

**The Hangman Challenge** \- Letter U for Unfaithful

**What Hurts the Most Challenge** \- Cheating/Adultery

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review please :)**


	42. Cuddle

**Day Forty-Two - Cuddle**

**Prompt: Stranger!Sirius thinks Remus needs a little cheering up - from Raybe for the Game of Life Challenge.**

* * *

Remus stood in the queue of the cafe with his head in his hands. "He dumped me," he muttered to his friend, James. "I can't believe it."

"He wasn't good enough for you," James replied.

"Yeah, he was an arse," Remus agreed. "But I was trying to make it work."

"I know," James replied. "But think about it this way - there is nothing stopping you meeting someone new. Someone gorgeous and smart - smarter than Benjy."

"But he was -"

"Stupid for letting you go," James interrupted.

Remus nodded, trying to smile, though he didn't feel like it.

"Let's just order our drinks so I can go home and crawl into bed," Remus muttered as they reached the counter.

He glanced up at a man with grey eyes who was staring intently at him. "Your largest hot-chocolate with a portion of flakes on the side, a piece of chocolate brownie and -"

"Chocolate won't solve your problems," James interrupted.

"Chocolate is proven to make things better."

"Chocolate will make you sick," James countered. "Chocolate..." He trailed off when Remus glared at him.

"Why don't you go and find a table?" Remus suggested.

James walked away with Remus glaring at him until he sat down. He turned to look at the guy from behind the counter.

Before he could fix his eyes on the man, the Barista's arms wrapped around Remus and held him tightly. Remus was too shocked to react.

"Black, what did I tell you about personal boundaries?" the woman making the drinks up shouted.

"Sorry Lily," Sirius said,, pulling away. "It sounded like he needed a cuddle to cheer him up." The girl placed the drinks on the tray and the dark-haired man winked at Remus before picking up the tray and handed it over.

"Enjoy," he said before leaning closer. "Any man that'd give up someone as gorgeous must be stupid or straight."

"Thanks," Remus replied, blushing slightly, taking the tray and ignoring the man's fingers brush his own. He walked over to the table and sat down facing James.

"Do you know him?" James asked, glancing at the counter before looking back at Remus.

"Never met him before in my life," Remus admitted, following James' gaze and blushing again when the guy grinned at him. "He said I looked like I needed a cuddle to cheer me up and that any man that'd give up someone as gorgeous as me must be stupid or straight."

"Sounds like you have an admirer," James said in amusement. His gaze drifted back to the man who was watching Remus. "Not bad looking, do you want his number?"

Remus shrugged. "I was going to ask you to give him mine," he replied. "I mean, I just broke up with Benjy, but it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend, right?" He fished around in his pocket for a scrap of paper. pulling the first one that came to hand out.

His eyes moved over the words on the paper.

"Or I'll call him," Remus said, passing the paper over to James.

_'Hey,_

_When you're over him, give me a call. My phone number's on the other side._

_Sirius.'_

Remus couldn't help but smile. Maybe getting to know the handsome Barista was the best course of action.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	43. Butterbeer

**Ludo Challenge - Prompts: Ice, Jellybeans and "ewww, booger flavoured."**

* * *

**Butterbeer**

* * *

Sirius glared across the table at James as he opened the last butterbeer. James KNEW Sirius was going to give that to Remus. It was ice cold and Remus would appreciate how thoughtful Sirius was. It was all part of the plan.

They had agreed that they wouldn't mess up each others plans, but James clearly didn't want him to impress Remus.

Remus looked thirsty. Stupid James.

Remus' eyes fell on the butterbeer. "Any more left?" he asked, hopefully.

"Just pumpkin juice," Peter replied, after getting up to check. James didn't even look guilty as he took a swig of the drink and Sirius couldn't kick him without it being obvious.

He eyed the box of jellybeans on the side. Muggle ones and smiled to himself. He stood up and went to his bedside table, pulling out the bertie-botts beans. He had a handful of nasty ones left. He poured them in with the handful of muggle-jellybeans and returned to his seat.

"Anyone want the rest of these?" he asked. Just as Remus went to speak up, Sirius slid a chocolate across the table to the Werewolf. Remus grinned at Sirius, picking the chocolate up and unwrapping it. Peter eyed the candy, suspicious of the look on Sirius' face.

"Yeah, I love jellybeans," James said, reaching his hand out.

Sirius handed the almost empty packet over and James tipped them out into his hand and threw them all into his mouth.

After a couple of chews, he realised what he was eating and reached for his drink, which had disappeared from the table. "Ewww, bogey flavoured," James shouted, before running into the bathroom to spit them out.

"Butterbeer?" Sirius asked, handing he bottle to Remus with a smile.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	44. Pyjamas

**Pyjamas**

* * *

Sirius moved closer to the window and stripped his top off. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the curtain across the alley twitch and grinned to himself. Perfect.

He turned and began his stretches, making sure he was on full view. Remus was watching. Remus was always watching him.

A quick check out of the corner of his eye to make sure Remus was still there and he slowly began to strip his trousers off, his boxers following. He checked himself out in the mirror before the bedroom door slammed open, Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

"It's about time," Sirius purred.

Remus didn't say a word as his eyes slowly trailed over Sirius' body. Sirius grinned at him, noticing that Remus hadn't even stopped to put shoes on. He was in his pyjamas.

"That was very naughty, Sirius," he said. "You know I have a test in the morning."

"And I'll make you relaxed for your test," Sirius replied, crossing the room to remove Remus' clothes. "Are you going to punish me?" he whispered.

"Tomorrow," Remus promised. "Right now I believe you wanted to help me relax."

* * *

**Written for Stratego: Prompt - Neighbours.**


	45. Sobbing

**Sobbing**

* * *

He stared hard at the table as he tried to recall his attacker, and began describing a dark-haired man with piercing grey eyes and beautiful cheekbones.

Lily, who had been forced to listen to the story three times, rolled her eyes as Remus mentioned again how the man in the shop just walked upto him and attacked him.

With his lips.

"What I would really like to know is why you didn't get his number if you like him so much, " Lily said.

"Because he only snogged me because he thought I was someone else," Remus replied with a sigh.

Lily smiled to herself. That was clearly a line and she intended to see this guy for herself. It wasn't often Remus got worked up over someone.

...oOo...

A few days later, Remus found himself being dragged into the men's clothing store. Lily dragged him over to the cardigan section and started looking around. Whispers came from the next aisle.

"He came back."

"Yeah I knew he would since you scared him away the first time."

"I didn't scare him -"

"Mate, you walked upto him, snogged him and then said you thought he was someone else and walked away. He probably thought you were insane."

"I panicked. I admit I could have handled that better. Isn't he beautiful?"

"No, but his friend is."

"Do you think I could get away with snogging him again?"

"No."

"But I want him, I want to keep him, what should I do?"

Lily had heard enough. She looked around, spotting two men peeking around a clothes rail and marched over.

"Can I help you?" The guy with glasses asked, suddenly sounding very professional.

Lily shook her head, before turning her focus to the other man. "My friend needs help picking out a cardigan that suits him," she said.

The man with the grey eyes smiled and walked over to where Remus was looking through the cardigans.

"You need me?"

"Oh God yes," Remus began before blushing. "I mean, I could use an opinion - your opinion because you clearly know a lot about looking amazing. I mean fashionable."

Lily grinned and turned to the man in glasses. "That's all the help they're going to need," she told him.

The man nodded. "I'm glad you both turned up. Sirius can be quite the drama queen. I've already spent three days listening to him sobbing about losing his soulmate. I have to tell you, I hate it when he cries."

* * *

Stratego - "he stared hard at the table as he tried to recall his attacker, and began describing..."


	46. Kiss

**Kiss**

* * *

"Oi, you specky git," Sirius shouted. "What's your name again."

"Don't call me a specky git," the dark haired wizard shouted. "You can't take the piss out of my glasses when you have hair like a girl."

"You're just jealous of my gorgeous hair. You look like you were electrocuted. Ever heard of a brush, Potter?"

"Of course I have. I've also heard of scissors."

"Like your parents would ever let you near a pair," Sirius jeered.

"At least my parents didn't think I was a girl. Did your mummy brush your hair for you?"

"Better to have long hair than look like a prat with glasses."

"I bet she dressed you in girls clothes."

"I mean, most people look smarter in glasses, but they actually make you look stupid."

The other two new roommates looked at each other before turning back to their trunks so they wouldn't be sucked into the argument.

**...oOo...**

Remus sat in the opticians with his mother, quieter than usual. His mother had forced him to get an eye test done after she caught him on his fourth headache potion. The optician told him what he had been dreading to hear.

Glasses.

Not all the time - just for reading, but that was still awful. All Sirius Black did was take the piss out of James for wearing glasses. Remus didn't want to have that side of Sirius aimed at him. He already got laughed at for having a 'time of the month', a joke that would never get old to the rest of the Marauders.

The jokes around him were always light-hearted, but when James and Sirius started, the pair could get quite cruel in their insults to each other. Remus was worried that the glasses would be the start. Sirius thought glasses looked ridiculous and foolish.

That's why Remus never planned to let Sirius see him in them.

He managed to keep them for a year, mostly wearing them at home or when he was alone, Marauders map at his side. Or when the Quidditch team were practising, when he knew Sirius was busy.

Sometimes when he couldn't sleep, he'd listen carefully to his friends breathing and make sure they were asleep before closing his curtains and pulling the glasses out so he could read.

**...oOo...**

Remus curled up in his hidden spot in the library, glasses on his face as he devoured a book. He had been in the library for half an hour now, but Quidditch practices usually lasted at least three hours.

Because of this, the werewolf had no reason to be watching the map.

Until he heard a cough from next to him and froze, his head bent over the book.

Crap.

"What?" he asked, keeping his head down.

"Just thought we'd let you know we're out of practice early stupid Prewett broke his arm, and wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch," Sirius said. Remus bent his head lower at the sound of Sirius' voice, not wanting him to see.

"But I think we've stumbled upon a secret," James said. "Moony in glasses."

Remus quickly pulled the glasses off before lifting his head, shoving the glasses into his pocket.

"You wear glasses?" Sirius asked.

"Just for reading," Remus quickly informed him "I don't wear them often at all."

Sirius didn't say anything, just stared at him with a strange expression and Remus turned to look at James who was laughing.

"Can't take the piss out of mine anymore mate, Remus wears them too."

"Shut up you specky git," Sirius replied and Remus quickly got up, pushing the book into a shelf and quickly left the library, his two friends staring after him.

"Wonder what upset him," Sirius muttered.

"You did, you prat. No wonder he's embarrassed that he wears glasses."

"Wait, why is he embarrassed?"

"Well, you don't make it easy on me because of them, Remus probably thinks you'll say things about him too."

"But... I bet he looks gorgeous in them," Sirius replied.

**...oOo...**

Remus waited for his friends to say goodnight before he closed his curtains and slid his glasses on. Maybe they'd forget about them? Maybe because he didn't wear them all the time, Sirius wouldn't insult him?

Five minutes passed before his curtains were flung open and a body landed on his bed, grey eyes meeting his.

"Glasses," Sirius mumbled almost too low for Remus to hear.

Remus began to slip them off, but Sirius crawled up the bed so he was straddling Remus and grabbed his arm which had frozen halfway to his face at the sight of Sirius crawling up his bed.

"Keep them on, I like them," Sirius purred, pushing Remus' arm down.

"You do?"

"Yeah... you look good in them."

"I thought you said... you said that all guys that wear glasses are specky pricks."

"Well, not you," Sirius said. "You look great. They suit you. Fuck Moony, can you... please put your cardigan on."

"What, why?" Remus asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing, I don't know why I asked that," Sirius replied, blushing. "Can I stay in here?"

"I was going to read," Remus replied.

Sirius stared at Remus from where he was still straddling Remus' legs.

"You look gorgeous," Sirius admitted. "Just keep the glasses on."

"For what? Why?"

Remus watched as Sirius leaned forward and plucked the book from his hand, setting it next to them on the bed.

"So, do I look more gorgeous with the glasses on?" Sirius asked.

"My eyesight isn't like James'," Remus told him. "I'm just supposed to wear these when reading to stop my eyes straining, so you look the same as you usually do."

"But you read all the time."

"Yeah..."

"You didn't want me to see you in them?" Sirius guessed. "You think I'd take the piss?"

"I just..." Remus started, looking away.

His gaze shot back to Sirius as he leaned down on his arms, his body covering Remus'.

"You, my dearest Moony, are a fool for ever thinking I'd take the piss out of you with glasses."

Remus struggled to think of words to say back. His mind was blank. Sirius' body was covering his own, just like he had imagined for such a long time now.

"On second thoughts, you shouldn't wear them for others to see," Sirius mused.

"Why not?"

"Because the girls that like you won't be able to keep their hands off you if you turn up looking all sexy in your cardigan and glasses. Crap Remus, only wear them in here."

"Just because you want me to be all specky and geeky only for you," Remus teased, trying to laugh lightly although his heart was about to burst through his chest.

"Just for me," Sirius replied, smirking. "I like the sound of that."

Before Remus could scoff, lips were on his and the body hovering over his pressed down against him. He reached up for the glasses again with the hand that wasn't tangling itself into Sirius' hair.

"I told you to keep them on," Sirius whispered against his lips.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**Written for Stratego - Prompt: Glasses!Remus**


	47. Proposal

**Written for:**

Stratego - Prompt: First Line: "S/he decided to go to her/his father's grave, to ask his advice…"

Game of Life - Prompt: Legal

* * *

**Proposal**

* * *

He decided to go to his father's grave, to ask his advice. Not that he expected an answer, but he needed to say the words out loud to someone who would understand him better than anyone.

Lily would have squealed in excitement, James would have congratulated him. Neither of them would have listened to him, listened to his concerns.

Neither would understand why he told Sirius that he needed time to think, hating the look of hurt in the other man's eyes.

Sirius had set his heart on the line after all, and Remus had just rushed off.

Remus knelt down at his father's grave, his eyes lingering on the name on the headstone.

"He asked me to marry him," Remus whispered. "It's legal now, and the first thing Sirius done was propose to me."

His eyes moved to the grave next to it, a more recent headstone showed his mother's name.

"I don't know what to do. We haven't been together that long, just for a year now. Marriage and bonding is for life, what if he changes his mind? Can I really do this?"

He took a deep breath.

"I want to be with him more than anything, but he's tying himself to a Werewolf? When have I ever deserved someone as amazing as Sirius?" Remus asked. "I just expect one day he'll realise that he deserves so much more and leave, but then he proposes. I just don't understand."

"Remus?" came a voice behind him and Remus spun around, his gaze falling on Sirius.

"I wasn't trying to... I wasn't listening in, I followed you, you looked upset and I was worried..." Sirius said, moving closer.

Remus rose to his feet, looking at Sirius uncertainly.

"Remus, I'm a disgrace to my family. I've been disowned, and we both know not everything is right in here," he touched his head. "But I do know out of all the things I've fucked up in my life, you are the only thing that has made real sense. You are the one that makes it all better, that makes me believe that I am more than what my parents say I am."

He reached Remus, taking his hand in his own.

"You are the most amazing man I've ever met. You're my best friend and when I found out we were legally allowed to get married, I didn't even have to think about whether to propose to you. I already knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. If you're not ready for marriage, we can have a long engagement, but just know that I'll never get bored of you. I'll never change my mind or leave you."

He pulled Remus close, his eyes staring into Remus' as he used his free hand to push Remus' hair out of his eyes.

"How can I do better than you? I'm lucky to be with you, Remus. When you said you had to think about it, I thought that... I thought you realised that you were too good for me, but it seems we're both... we both think so little of ourselves."

Remus couldn't help the smile that forced its way onto his lips.

"I want this, forever," Sirius whispered. "I've never wanted anything as much as I want you. I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too," Remus said, his heart racing. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Yes," Sirius replied. "I want nothing more than to marry you, Remus. Say yes."

"Yes," Remus replied, his arms wrapping around Sirius and pulling him close.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	48. Prejudice

**Written for:**

Game of Life - Prompt: Dusk, Scent, Author

* * *

**Prejudice**

* * *

It was after dusk when Sirius apparated home from the Ministry. Being an Auror meant that sometimes he couldn't keep regular hours, but at least at the end of each evening, he'd be able to see Remus.

Even if the other man hadn't a clue about his feelings.

He headed inside and noticed that the kitchen hadn't been used since that morning. The plates from breakfast still sitting on the side.

Not that Sirius expected Remus to clean them, he was happy to do his own plates after all, but Remus usually took care of it, hating the mess.

Sirius' eyes fell on half a mug of hot chocolate sitting on the table. He touched the cup, feeling that it was cold and realised that Remus - his Remus had left hot chocolate on the table.

There much have been something wrong.

He quickly walked out of the kitchen, looking in each room, panic setting in until he noticed Remus sitting on the bedroom floor, his legs crossed and a book on his lap. He was hunched over it and so engrossed, that he was surprised to hear Sirius walking over, having not heard him come into the house.

"Remus?"

"The new book arrived," Remus said, holding up a book on Werewolves.

"Oh," Sirius said. He could tell by Remus' tone that it wasn't good. Weren't there enough books stating that Werewolves were evil horrible monsters? Why couldn't someone get it right.

"The author hates Werewolves," Remus added.

Sirius sank down on the floor next to him shifting as close as he dared.

Remus turned to look at him, a lost look in his eyes. "Why?" he whispered. "Each time a book comes out, it just makes it worse. Why me?"

"Life is cruel," Sirius muttered, slipping an arm around Remus' shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner. "You don't deserve any of this. If I could find a way to cure you, I'd do everything I could."

Remus offered a small smile, but it was a smile none-the-less and Sirius returned it.

"People will forget about this book," Sirius continued.

"I hope so," Remus replied. "Last time a book came out, people tried to storm the Ministry, demanding the Werewolf registry."

"And if that happens again, I won't let anyone near you," Sirius insisted. "We can just run away together, like in muggle stories."

Remus chuckled. "You're going to sweep me off my feet and take me away to a foreign land?"

"If that's what it takes," Sirius murmured, his gaze falling to Remus' lips.

He dragged his gaze away. Remus was upset. He'd wait for Remus to be in a better mood before making his move. Instead, he rested his head on Remus' shoulder and resisted an urge to shiver in delight as Remus turned his head and breathed in Sirius' scent.

He smiled as Remus leaned his head against his own too.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	49. Embarrassed

_Written for The Iron Throne. Prompts: 1. Patronus, 3. Violin, 4. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"_

* * *

**Embarrassed**

* * *

Sirius' eyes darted over the sheet music that he was learning for music class. His friends were all in Care of Magical Creatures, and thought he had a free period.

He would never life down the shame that he was learning a classical instrument. It was not punk-rock in the slightest.

And he was all about being punk. He would rather have a guitar in his hand, or be learning how to play the drums.

But he had been stuck learning the violin after he was proven hopeless at the piano, something Regulus excelled at.

Even after the Professor had left the class, Sirius practised. He wasn't able to do so in his dorm after all, so it was just during his free periods when the other's were in their lessons that he would come to the music room.

One afternoon as he practised alone, trying to perfect a piece his Professor had given to him, and found himself startled as a stag appeared in the room.

"Hey mate, we're heading to the kitchens, come meet us there?" came James Potter's voice.

Sirius sighed, glancing at the music. He was sure that he was almost there, only needing another hour to get the result he wanted. He decided to ignore the stag.

Setting a locking and silencing spell on the door, he began playing again.

**...oOo...**

The hour passed by quickly and Sirius was startled upon hearing James' voice and he spun around towards the window.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?"

"No, I told you I heard the Violin," Remus replied. Sirius moved towards the window, wand pointed, ready to lock it, but before he could utter the words, the window was open and two brooms flew in, his dormmates and best friends stepping off.

"So," James began, his eyes falling on the violin by Sirius' side. "Anything you want to tell us, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked between his two friends, not knowing what to say to explain what he was doing. His cheeks reddened with embarrassment.

"I didn't know you could play an instrument," Remus said, his voice filled with approval. "Will you play for us?"

"Play the violin? Not what I pictured you learning," James snorted. "Violin music is boring."

"Well, you don't have to listen to it," Remus retorted. "Go back to the Common room, I want to stay here and listen to Sirius practise."

"You mean, you wanna hear Sirius make music?" James wiggled his eyebrows. "Or are you planning on making music with him?"

James jumped on his broom as both boys started towards him. When he was gone, Remus pulled a chair over.

"Play for me," he asked, smiling softly, and Sirius tucked the violin under his chin, closed his eyes and began to play.

* * *

**Review please :D**

**460 words**


	50. First Day

**Written for:**

**Game of Life: Prompts - Advertising, Math.**

* * *

**First Day**

* * *

Remus took one of the two empty seats in math class. He smiled in thanks at the redhead who had taken pity on him and shown him the way to class as she dropped into a seat next to a boy with glasses.

"What's the new guy like?" she heard him whisper.

"He's very nice," Lily replied.

"He didn't try it on with you?"

"Of course not," she replied.

"Good. I wouldn't want to have to give him a hard time," came the reply. "Especially not on his first day. Who is he?"

Remus was distracted from the conversation by someone dropping down into the seat next to him. He turned his head and was greeted by the sight of a dark haired boy in a leather jacket.

"Coats off in class," the teacher called out, as though she was used to saying those words.

Remus watched as the boy stood up again, pulling the jacket off. A black t-shirt with colourful letters was revealed. The guy slowly turned around towards the redhead and her boyfriend, and Remus heard the sound of a head hitting the table.

"Moron," came the guy's voice, followed by a chuckle.

"Well, gotta get it out there," came the reply. Remus couldn't turn his eyes off the extremely tight t-shirt as the teen turned around.

_'I'm so gay, I can't even think straight!'_

Remus looked up to meet grey eyes. Was this guy really advertising his sexuality on his t-shirt? In Remus' old school, gays got beaten up. Remus knew that first-hand... were people really this open here?

"Hi," the guy said, sitting down again. Remus wasn't sure, but was there suddenly a lot less distance between their seats.

"Hi," he managed.

"What do you think of my t-shirt?" Sirius asked, leaning towards Remus, one elbow resting on the desk, cutting off Remus' view of the board.

"It's very... it's nice... colourful. It's..."

"You're adorable. Tell me, do you wear those cardigans all the time?"

"I... not when I'm sleeping," Remus said. As the words tumbled out, he felt stupid.

"I don't believe you," Sirius murmured, reaching out to straighten the front of Remus' cardigan. "I might have to check that for myself."

"Sirius, leave him alone, he might be straight," came a hiss from the redhead who had escorted Remus to class.

"If he is, he won't be for long," Sirius promised. His attention turned back to Remus. "So, birds or blokes?"

"I..."

"Or both?" Sirius continued.

"I..." Remus' gaze slipped down to the very tight t-shirt and he struggled not to examine just how tight those jeans were. He wasn't aware that he hadn't even finished his sentence.

"It's okay, you can look," Sirius whispered, leaning in even closer. "You can look if I can."

Remus blushed and turned away to look at his notes.

"Dibs," Sirius said loudly, looking around to see if anyone was eyeing the new student up. Satisfied that no-one was challenging his dibs, he turned back to Remus and smiled at him.

Part of Remus knew he should be offended that someone had staked a claim on him with 'dibs' but he couldn't help but smile slightly as Sirius shifted the chair even closer, putting one arm around his waist and resting his head on Remus' shoulder.

This was by far the best math lesson Remus had ever had.

* * *

**Review please :D**


	51. Tree

**Tree**

* * *

Remus' obsession with his fern had spiralled out of control. Sirius didn't understand Remus' muttering about making sure the plant stayed alive. Books said talking to plants helped them grow - Remus just got annoyed when Sirius pointed out that they were muggle books.

He even said goodnight to the fucking thing.

**...oOo...**

It had been a week now. A stupid little tree was clearly more important to Remus than his room-mate. He'd have to walk around naked to get Remus to leave that tree alone.

As soon as the thought struck him, he knew what he had to do.

He stripped off his clothes, throwing them on the bed and opened his bedroom door.

"Remus, you want to order in?" He asked, from behind Remus.

"Hmm? Sure. You know what I like."

Sirius knew exactly what Remus liked... or he hoped he did, otherwise this would quickly become awkward. He walked around the kitchen counter that Remus was sitting at and opened the fridge, leaning over to reach for a couple of cold butterbeers.

He placed them on the counter beside him and opened them, turning around to place one in front of Remus.

Remus' mouth was wide open, and was that drool? "Oh Merlin," he heard Remus whisper.

"Right, well, I'll call for some food and then I'm going to take a shower," he said. "I'll leave you with your tree." He walked from the room, Remus' eyes following him.

Remus carefully poured some water in the plant-pot and placed it back on the windowsill. He took a moment to calm himself, before somehow finding himself in the doorway of Sirius' bedroom as Sirius hung up the phone.

Still completely naked.

"Now, about that shower?" Remus asked, meeting Sirius' amused gaze.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	52. Broken

Written for Stratego. Prompt - Your character has just bought an old chest of drawers and discovers a piece of paper stuck inside. What is written on that piece of paper.

* * *

**Broken**

* * *

"Sign here," the man said, thrusting a clipboard at Remus. He took the clipboard and quickly glimpsed at the writing before signing it.

"Thank you," he said to the man, passing it back, and seconds later the two men had left, closing the door behind them.

Remus' eyes fell on the old chest of drawers. It was beautiful - very sturdy. Not like the crap that the shops seemed to all sell.

He began to push it in the direction of the bedroom.

**...**

Remus finally finished getting the old chest out for collection the next day. He pushed the new chest of drawers into it's place and pulled open the bottom drawer and began filling it. It was nice to have a set that didn't have a broken drawer.

The stupid thing was only about a year old, it shouldn't have broken already. But he had high hopes for this second-hand one.

When Remus reached the top drawer, his eyes fell on a slip of paper stuck to the bottom of the drawer. He reached in and took it out.

_Remus Lupin,_

_'I believe in miracles_  
_Where you from, you sexy thing?_  
_Sexy thing, you_  
_I believe in miracles_  
_Since you came along, you sexy thing_

_Oh, kiss me, you sexy thing_  
_Touch me, baby, you sexy thing_

_Call me. Sirius Black.'_

**...**

Remus took out his phone. This had to be the guy at the second-hand furniture store from the previous day. The one that kept leaning over a little too far and standing a little too close and slipping suggestive words into the conversation as Remus tried to purchase the drawers.

The man that left him very flustered when he escaped from there; the reason he had been planning on going back to the furniture shop in a few days.

_'Of all the song lyrics or messages you could have written, you go with these?'_ He sent the message to the number provided.

_'Of course. They had to be so bad, that you wouldn't be able to resist texting me to tell me so."_

Remus smiled at the speed of the reply.

_"Surely you can do better than those?"_

_"I will. Don't you worry. When we go out to dinner tonight, I'll have the perfect words to make you swoon in my arms. Text me where to pick you up from and wear something sexy and easy to remove.'_

Remus stared at his phone. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Review please :)**


	53. Fear

Written for:

Stratego Challenge

Prompt: "His mother held up her skirt and marched straight across the paddling pool…"

* * *

**Fear**

* * *

His mother held up her skirt and marched straight across the paddling pool to where her little boy was playing quietly.

He hadn't been himself since leaving the hospital two weeks ago and undergoing his first transformation - though who could blame him. He had gone through something terrifying and suffered from it. He would suffer for his life.

"Sweetheart, is everything alright?" She asked, crouching next to him.

"Yes mum," he replied.

"Are you having fun out here?" She asked.

His gaze slid up and he looked around carefully, examining the field their house backed onto before nodding again.

Hope followed his gaze and sighed.

"Darling, nothing is getting near you again," Hope promised, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'm right here with you."

"I know," he whispered, fear still in his eyes.

She watched him for a minute, noticing that his gaze kept darting up, scared that something would appear.

"I have an idea, would you like to head inside? We can put together a jigsaw or maybe read a book?"

Remus smiled, relieved at the suggestion and Hope grabbed a nearby towel, wrapping it around Remus as he got out of the water.

They would try and sit in the garden again tomorrow. One day, Remus would realise that he was safe outside.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	54. Chocolate Frog

**Written for:**

**Stratego Challenge: "People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do." – Isaac Asimov**

* * *

**Chocolate Frog**

* * *

"I know I could get Lily quicker than you could get Remus," James said.

Sirius let out a snort. The discussion had gone on for ages, and he just knew that James had no hope in winning.

"I really could," James pushed.

"You couldn't."

"Face it, I'm just better at the art of seduction."

"People who think they know everything are a great annoyance to those of us who do," Sirius muttered.

"Care to bet on it?" James challenged, knowing that Sirius wasn't able to turn down a bet like this.

Sirius sat up."Bet what?"

"The box of chocolate frogs I bought in Hogsmeade yesterday," James said.

Sirius didn't need to think about it very hard. "Deal."

"Okay, you time how long it takes me and when I'm done, I'll time you."

"Now?"

James nodded. "They were both in the Common Room an hour ago," he said. "Lily even smiled at me. What better time than now?"

The pair walked downstairs, and Sirius flopped into the empty armchair as James approached Lily.

**...oOo...**

Twenty minutes later, James walked back over, grinning. "How did I do?"

"Twenty-two minutes," Sirius replied. "When Remus is done studying, I'll start mine.

"Sooner than you think," James whispered, as Remus dropped down on the sofa.

Sirius quickly moved from the armchair, taking the other space on the sofa before Peter could.

"So, Remus... I've been wondering something," Sirius began.

"Yeah? What?" Remus asked, stretching his legs out in front of him in a bid to get comfortable, and relaxing back against the sofa.

"If a guy liked you - wanted you - wanted to date you... would you rather him be discreet about how he felt, ask you out, or be impossibly forward and demanding and just show you he wanted you rather than tell you?"

Remus bit his lip for a second in thought. "It depends on his personality. Not discreet about it, I never pick up on that stuff," he said. "The other two, depending on whether he's an impossibly forward person or not." Sirius could see the hope in his eyes as he watched Sirius, making it easier for Sirius.

Had Remus always looked at him like that? Surely he would have noticed?

"I'm about to do something impossibly forward," he warned. Before Remus could say a word, Sirius quickly moved to straddle Remus, and pressed his lips against the werewolf's soft inviting ones.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer, and Remus quickly returned the kiss, the feel of his tongue in Sirius' mouth quickly turning him into a mess. Sirius finally had to pull away before he embarrassed himself.

"Date me?"

"Yeah," Remus whispered, dazed from the kiss.

"Upstairs?" Sirius suggested, his eyes moving down to Remus' lips, which looked very tempting. He wanted to taste them again.

Remus nodded his head, unable to form the words - 'yes Sirius, let's go snog on one of our beds.'

Sirius grinned and quickly moved from Remus' lap. He ignored the catcalls as he dragged Remus towards the stairs.

"Three minutes," James muttered, his arms folded.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	55. Persuade

Written for: Stratego - Task/Scenario: Your character/s are forging someone's signature but it's for a good reason. What is that reason?

* * *

**Prompt: Persuade.**

**So, let's just imagine that Sirius actually got along with his father...**

* * *

Sirius took a deep breath, before knocking on the door to his father's study.

"Come in," his father called, and Sirius pushed the door open, heading inside and shutting it behind him.

"Sirius," his father said, pouring himself a drink in preparation. Dealing with his son usually required some firewhiskey afterwards. Especially when him and his mother were in the same room, though those required a whole bottle.

"Can I have one?"

Orion looked at his son for a moment.

"Oh come on, I'm sixteen," Sirius insisted, looking at the alcohol eagerly. He watched in delight as his father poured him some and set both glasses onto the desk, sliding one over to his son.

"What do you need?"

"I want an account with Honeydukes."

"When you say an account..."

"I want a subscription," Sirius insisted, reaching for his glass.

"Why?" Orion asked.

"I _ need_ one!"

"Sirius, you do not _ need_ a Honeydukes subscription!"

"I do! This way, Remus will love me!"

"But your mother..."

"Fuck her!"

Orion reached for his own glass at the look of anger on his son's face. There was no love lost between his wife and his eldest son.

"I did! Twice!"

Sirius stared at him in disgust.

"Right, what I meant to say was... if it's not urgent, I have to say no."

Sirius pulled out the form and looked at his father pleadingly. "I need to get Remus -"

"You know we're not to discuss him," Orion said, frowning. "If you mother were to hear -"

"I know," Sirius muttered. "Marry a pure-blood and have a heir and I've done my duty as long as I keep things with whichever man I choose to be with on the quiet." He hated the words that came from his mouth, but he had no choice. A lot of pure-blooded families wouldn't allow such an arrangement, but his father understood.

Orion met his gaze. "Exactly."

"ORION, COME HERE AT ONCE," came a screech from outside of the room. Orion sighed and quickly downed the glass of firewhiskey before standing up.

"Just stay here, don't come out, it'll only antagonise her more," he said. "Or go upstairs." He disappeared from the room.

Sirius waited a few seconds before slipping up from the seat and smoothing the parchment out onto the desk. He had suspected that his father would turn him down, and if he couldn't persuade Orion, he'd have to do this behind his back.

Sirius reached for his father's quill and signed his father's name. He grabbed the wand Orion had left and tapped the parchment, the signature glowing gold for a second. He quickly rolled it up again and slipped it back into his robes.

He headed out of the room, ignoring the screeching his mother was doing. He felt pity for his father, determined that his life wasn't going to be like that.

Well, he hoped not. If he had Remus, he could live through anything.

And Remus would love him forever when he found out that Sirius had a subscription to Honeydukes.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**And thanks to Raybe for giving me a bit of that conversation.**


	56. Fire

**Written for The Daily Prophet Competition - **

To enter you must write a poem of less than 500 words.

Your theme for this week is relationships and fire. You have to use both these prompts.

* * *

**Fire**

* * *

_Another love poem from Sirius to Remus._

Remus my darling you're so beautiful  
Your arse is so chewable  
I want to keep you forever  
And give you so much pleasure

You fill me with an insane amount of fire  
When I think about you, I'm filled with desire  
Which I deal with in the shower. Alone, because you are reading your stupid books! :(

_Love Sirius_

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	57. Hogsmeade

"We should go into business together. My share will be dressing pretty and giving you blowjobs under the table so you don't shout at me for doing shit-all." Prompt by Raybe (blame her)

Stratego Challenge: Prompt: Manageable

Minefield Challenge: Prompts: _(location) Hogsmeade, (emotion) joy_

* * *

Hogsmeade

* * *

It started out as a normal day in Hogsmeade. The last one actually, well, the last Hogsmeade trip before they left Hogwarts. The group had headed in, working their way around the shops. Sirius had been somewhat manageable, something playing on his mind and keeping him distracted.

It wasn't until they headed back to the castle alone after Peter disappeared and James went to find Lily, that he chose to share.

"I don't want to work for anyone," Sirius insisted.

"What are you going to do then?" Remus asked. He had thought that Sirius was going to follow James into the Aurors, but that didn't seem to be the case.

"I'm going to be my own boss," Sirius declared. "I have my Uncle's money, I just need an idea - something to sell, something to offer."

"Like what?"

"That, my dearest Moony, is an excellent question. As my business partner, your first job is to work out what our business should be."

"Business partner?"

"We should go into business together. My share will be dressing pretty and giving you blow-jobs under the table so you don't shout at me for doing shit-all."

Remus stared in shock at Sirius, who was looking at him intently.

"I..."

"Oh, I see. You'd rather I be naked," Sirius said, nodding slightly in agreement.

"I never said -"

"It's there in your eyes," Sirius interrupted. "Don't worry, we're completely on the same page. Now are you free tonight to get this idea together?"

Remus stuttered out "yes," and Sirius grinned and kissed him sloppily on the cheek.

"Great, I'll make sure Peter and James are out of the dorm," Sirius added, joyfully, throwing an arm around Remus' shoulders.

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	58. Glare

**Written for Stratego: Prompt - Gay Bar - Electric Six.**

* * *

**Glare**

* * *

"So tell me," Sirius began.

Thump.

"Do you have any money?"

Thump.

"I want to spend all your money," Sirius continued.

Thump.

"At the Gay Bar, Gay Bar, Gay Bar," Sirius roared from where he was standing on the sofa.

His eyes fell on Remus who was banging his head against the wall, and he stared in confusion. He thought Remus would like this song, that's why he had been playing it over and over!

"I've got something to put in you," Sirius began, bouncing on the sofa again.

"That's enough," Remus shouted, standing up and glaring at Sirius.

"I've got something to put in you," Sirius repeated along with the song, grabbing Remus' hand and trying to pull him up onto the sofa, as Remus tried to pull him down. He ignored the glare Remus was giving him - Remus never stayed mad at him for long.

"No, I've got something to put in you," Remus announced. Sirius stopped bouncing and allowed Remus to pull him off the sofa. There was no messing about when shagging was involved.

After all, they hadn't had sex since yesterday! Such a long time.

Sirius eagerly began pulling his clothes off, chucking them on the sofa.

'You're a superstar, at the gay bar,' the song continued.

"Oh, I love this bit," Sirius said. His gaze met Remus' unamused one. "You're a superstar," he announced with a grin.

"I can think of something I'd prefer your mouth to be doing than singing," Remus muttered.

Sirius' grin widened. "Anything you want, love."

* * *

**In case anyone was wondering - the thumps were Remus banging his head against the wall.**

**Review Please :D**


	59. Nightmare

**All Aboard The Drabble Ship - Pairing: WolfStar. Prompt: Kiss.**

* * *

**Nightmare**

* * *

Remus woke up drenched in sweat, in a panic. He needed to stop him, he needed to save them. He needed to make sure it didn't happen.

The door opened, hands reached for him.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. "Remus?"

Remus pulled him close and clung to him. Long fingers ran through Remus' hair, comforting him.

"I had a nightmare," Remus whispered.

"What happened?"

"James and Lily died," Remus continued. "You went to Azkaban. Peter was their Secret Keeper and framed you for their deaths."

Sirius let go and backed away, panic swirling in his eyes.

"I convinced Peter to be Secret Keeper yesterday, we were going to... today... we need to see Dumbledore," Sirius decided.

Remus climbed out of his bed and pulled on the nearest clothes. "We can't let this happen, I can't lose you all again. You were gone for twelve years. It felt so real, not like a dream at all. You die a few years after your escape. I only got to be with you for a year before I lost you," he explained.

"What, we were together?" Sirius asked.

"We were, we finally were," Remus whispered.

"Hey, it's okay," Sirius said, moving closer and wiping the tears away. "We'll see Dumbledore."

"You believe me?"

"I do," Sirius replied. "But I don't like the sound of spending twelve years without any of you. Let's go show Dumbledore your dream."

"And us?" Remus asked, pulling his shoes on.

"I've always wanted you," Sirius admitted, closing the distance between them. He pressed a soft kiss to Remus' lips. "When we've dealt with this, I'm all yours. Now let's go."

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	60. Memories

**Stratego: **_Task/Scenario: Your character/s wake up in a strange room. Write about the events of the night before, gradually remembering what happens._

* * *

**Memories**

* * *

'This isn't my room!' Was Remus' first thought as he blearily looked around. His bedroom was full of all dark wood furniture. Two large bookcases overflowing with books lined one of his walls, and a very messy desk.

This room had black furniture. It smelt of sex and was that a pink floral bed-cover?

Wait... sex?

Crap. Remus realised at that moment that he was quite sore and he was hungover and he was in a stranger's bed.

WHAT had he done at the work party last night?

Rubbing his eyes, he took a longer look around. His hand moved across the bed to find a cooling spot, showing a body had recently occupied the space next to him.

Right next to him actually. Whoever had been with him had slept right up against him.

Panic set in and he slowly lifted the covers, trying to tell himself that he hadn't done anything. That he was probably in his boxers.

Nope, naked.

"Hello?" he called softly, scared to get a reply. He pulled the covers and slid out of the bed, looking for a picture or a photo of a letter with a name - anything that gave him an idea of who he had slept with.

Nothing.

He grabbed a blanket and opened the bedroom door slightly, peeking out. In a room at the other end of the hall, someone with dark hair walked across the doorway and Remus quickly moved back to the safety of the bed.

Okay. Who was at the party last night with dark hair? James Potter of course, but he was straight and chasing after Lily. Sirius Black hadn't gone to the party. Who did that leave?

Severus Snape. Remus shuddered at the thought and looked around for his clothes. Anyone but him. Anyone but Snape.

His clothes were nowhere in sight. What did he even wear last night? He hoped that his memories came back soon, because things were going to get very awkward otherwise.

**...oOo...**

_"Hey Lupin," James Potter said as Remus turned up at the fancy-dress Christmas Party. "Nice costume."_

_Remus glanced at James' Ironman costume and grinned. "You too," he replied._

_"Planning on doing some howling later?"_

_Remus gave him a shocked look. "What?"_

_"Well, it needed to be said," James replied with a grin. "Sirius isn't here to make inappropriate comments, so I'll just fill in for him."_

_"So, he's not coming?"_

_"Had another engagement," James clarified, trying not to meet the gaze of the man in a dog costume. The only two bloody idiots there to dress as animals. They were perfect for each other._

_"So.. why Ironman?"_

_"Well, Evans was saying the other day something about Superheroes being sexy, so I went out and I bought this," James replied._

_"Uh-huh," Remus replied. "Has she seen it yet?"_

_"She hasn't arrived yet, but everyone is under strict orders not to tell her it's me."_

_Remus nodded and headed over to the bar._

**...oOo...**

The door began to creak open and Remus panicked. He curled up under the covers, pulling them over his head. Hopefully he could pretend to be asleep until he worked out what the hell to do.

He listened at the sound of something being placed down and the sound of the door being shut before footsteps moved around the other side of the bed. He felt the covers pull slightly and the bed dip as the other man climbed into the bed.

Remus prepared himself for the most awkward moment ever.

He could feel the person shuffle closer to him and he opened his eyes, expecting to see Snape, instead he saw Sirius Black.

"Are you hiding from me?" Sirius asked in amusement.

Remus could only nod his head. But Sirius hadn't even been at the party?

"Is this the start of another kinky game?" Sirius murmured.

"Another?" Remus squeaked.

"Yeah, like the one you were into last night when..." Sirius trailed off at the confused and panicked look on Remus' face. "Remus," he said, all traces of amusement gone. "How drunk were you last night?"

Remus grimaced.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sirius asked.

"I think... Benjy was chatting me up," Remus whispered.

"Oh," Sirius said, moving away. "You don't remember..." He climbed out of the bed. "I'll get you some clothes."

"Wait, what happened?" Remus asked.

Sirius paused and turned back to Remus, and Remus could clearly see what Sirius had been hoping for when he got back into the bed.

"Benjy was trying to put the moves on you, and I told him to go away or I'd fire him," Sirius began. "Then I told you I liked you and I kissed you and you dragged me out into the hall and put you hand down my..." He trailed off. "We ended up in a cab back here and I really didn't realise you were that drunk, shit. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted it. You were very clear that you wanted sex... I didn't realise you were such a lightweight."

"Wait, so I threw myself at you?" Remus croaked.

"It was kind of..."

"Kind of what?" Remus pushed.

"It was both of us throwing ourselves at each other," Sirius said. "It wasn't just you, I wanted you just as badly. Maybe even more, judging by your reaction."

**...oOo...**

_"Yours," Remus gasped._

_"You sure? If we go back to mine, you're going to be under me screaming my name. We can stop now if you want?"_

_"Does it feel like I want to stop?" Remus asked, pressing Sirius against the wall harder._

_"Fuck, just... give me your phone, let's call a cab. The sooner we get there, the better."_

_"Or we could just find the cloakroom?" Remus suggested._

_"The cloakroom?" Sirius whimpered._

_"The toilet, there has to be an empty room somewhere," Remus said. "I want you now."_

_"If we go to mine, we have all night... and all tomorrow," Sirius panted, grabbing Remus' hips, trying to still him, to no avail. He pulled out his phone and quickly called the cab, stuttering the address of the party._

_"Ten minutes?" Sirius choked out._

_"We can do a lot in ten minutes," Remus said, pulling Sirius into the nearby cloakroom._

**...oOo...**

"You wanted me?" Remus asked, the panic receding. He allowed his gaze to move down Sirius' beautiful named form. He could tell that Sirius was enjoying his lingering gaze.

"I still want you," Sirius replied, slowly moving back to the bed - this time towards Remus' side. He had seen the want in Remus' eyes, and his initial fear that the guy he had been crushing on for almost a year didn't actually want him, disappeared. Remus wanted him. It was obvious now.

"It would be a shame to not make the most of this," Remus replied, blushing as Sirius pulled the covers off him, leaving them both naked.

"It would be an even bigger shame for you to not remember how good I made you feel," Sirius said. "How else am I going to get you back into my bed?"

"Back?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Of course, I've wanted you since I met you," Sirius said, moving between Remus' legs. "I have every intent on making you mine."


	61. Window

Written for Hogwarts Music Club - Prompt: Song - Johanna from Sweeney Todd.

* * *

**Window**

* * *

He stood outside the house, looking up at the window where the teen sat, a book in his hand.

The teen was always there, always in his window seat reading a book, and Sirius would always slow on his way past the window, glancing up for as long as possible.

Only a week ago he had finally given in and knocked on the door just to be treated to a cold glare and a warning to stay away from Remus, before he was told to never return.

Finally he had a name.

The knock had caused Remus to put his book down and for the first time, his curiosity over who had knocked on the door. Remus finally noticed him too.

Sirius moved back to the pavement, shyly waving, Remus awkwardly returned the gesture, staring at him curiously.

From that moment on, Sirius would find Remus peeking up from his book every so often, looking out for him too. Shy smiles were shared and they would just stare at each other. One from the window seat and the other from the street no matter the weather.

Sirius asked around. Why did he always sit there but never leave the house? He was ill, the people said. Strange noises came from the house. Sirius quickly learnt the days where Remus looked his worst.

The day of the full moon and the morning that followed.

Sirius knew his illness, but he couldn't stop returning. He couldn't stay away from him. From those beautiful amber eyes, the shy smile and the hopeful expression every-time he noticed Sirius watching from the street.

One day when he had his own place, when he had somewhere to take him, Sirius would steal Remus away.

Months of them watching each other and he was falling in love.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	62. Game

Inspired by Rayniekinnz.

* * *

**Game**

* * *

"Do you want to play a game, Moony?" Sirius asked, leaning across the table.

"Right now? What kind of game?" Remus asked, his eyes on the book in his hands.

"A fun game. This'll determine what I get from you tonight, Moony," Sirius replied, holding the coin up.

"I'm Not sure what you mean," Remus said, his eyes moving up from his book and focusing on the coin in Sirius' hand.

"I'm talking about heads and tails," Sirius replied, slowly turning the coin around. "Have you heard the muggle expression, 'getting some tail'? Well, if it lands on tails, that's what I'll get."

Remus stared at him in confusion.

"And do you know what I get if the coin lands on heads?" Sirius asked, his voice just a murmur. He watched Remus eagerly.

"I don't think I want to," Remus said, blushing and hiding behind his book once more.

"Trust me, you do," Sirius replied, tossing the coin in the air. Both boys watched as it spun on the table, waiting for it to fall flat.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	63. Perfect

Written for: Stratego - prompt: Beauty-therapist!AU

* * *

**Perfect**

* * *

Remus sat quietly as the girls giggled around him. James had insisted that they get their hair cut in the college rather than go to the barbers.

It wasn't like it was cheaper - the barbers wasn't expensive.

"Moony, have you seen this list?" James asked, shoving a list in his face.

Remus sighed internally as he took the list from James' hand.

"We don't have to stop at haircuts," James said.

"I don't even want my hair cut," Remus muttered.

"We could get massages?" James suggested, his gaze falling on the redhead.

Remus reluctantly followed his gaze to the girls giggling together. "You can get one by yourself," he said.

They watched as Lily walked over.

"Potter."

"Evans, I'm here for a haircut," James said.

Remus snorted at the way her eyes flashed and the smile that graced her lips. James wasn't in for a good time at all. "After that, I'd like a massage."

Lily turned to Remus. "And you?"

He looked at the giggling girls, very put off. "No massage for me," he replied.

She smiled kindly at him. "I'll send someone over to help you," she said. "Come with me Potter."

**...oOo...**

Remus watched her seat James and approach the group. He saw her pointing and every set of eyes land on him. He looked away. He hated being the centre of attention.

As he peeked up, he saw a blonde girl walking over, smiling at him. As she stopped in front of him and opened her mouth, she was knocked to the side, almost falling into a display of shampoos and other haircare products.

"Sirius!"

"Hey, so what can I help you with?" the dark haired man who had replaced her asked Remus.

"Sirius, you can't do that."

"Lily said haircut, but your hair is perfect," the guy continued.

"Sirius Black," the blonde snapped.

"Piss off Marlene," he snapped before turning back to Remus and smiling softly at him.

"How about a massage?" the guy offered. "I'm very good with my hands."

Remus blushed at the words, making the guy's smile widen.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	64. Tower

**Written for: **

Game of Life - Prompts: 'galaxy', 'rocky', and 'interesting'

Stratego - Prompts: 'Fuckedy'

* * *

**Tower**

* * *

Remus smiled as a hand reached out and took his as the two of them stared up at the stars. He had been excited for his date all week and couldn't believe they were watching the stars together.

He heard the girl giggling before the door even opened. The pair turned around, their eyes falling on Sirius Black and Marlene McKinnon.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Remus asked.

"I have a date," Sirius replied, his eyes moving between the pair. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you about my date," Remus replied.

"Yeah, but you didn't say you were coming to watch the stars," Sirius replied.

"I didn't think I needed to reserve the tower."

"Well, we've been planning this all week," Sirius muttered, sitting down on the other side and pulling Marlene down next to him.

Remus sighed and turned back to Benjy.

"Get rid of him," Benjy whispered.

Remus looked over and caught Sirius' eye and shrugged at Benjy.

**...oOo...**

They sat in silence looking up at the galaxy. Since Sirius had turned up, the date had become rocky, and Benjy had barely uttered two words to him.

Finally Remus stood up. "It's been... interesting, but I'm going to head back to my dorm now," he said. Benjy continued to sit and stare into the distance and Remus was annoyed that Benjy couldn't even answer him.

"Going already? I'll walk you back," Sirius offered, jumping up.

"But what about your date?"

"Oh, I have an assignment I want to work on in a bit," Marlene said. "I should get back soon."

Remus stared at Sirius suspiciously before leading the way from the Astronomy Tower.

**...oOo...**

"Tonight was great," Sirius said. "Goodnight." He took Marlene's hand and kissed it before turning back to Remus.

Half-way back to the Common Room, Remus turned to Sirius.

"You sabotaged my date on purpose," he said.

"Of course not," Sirius scoffed. "I would never do that. Why would you even think that!"

"Because Marlene is a lesbian for a start," Remus replied.

"She could be bisexual," Sirius replied.

"Then there was the money you slipped in her hand when you kissed it. Did you pay her to go on a date with you?"

Sirius opened his mouth to deny it, but Remus stared back knowingly.

"Plus, you were holding the map when I left earlier, so you knew exactly where I was going."

"Fuck, fucking, fuckedy!" Sirius said. "I was just trying to look out for you. Benjy isn't good enough for you."

"Right," Remus muttered. "None of them ever are in your eyes. Why don't you give me a list of who is good enough?"

There was a long pause as they stared at each other.

"So? I'm waiting," Remus pushed.

"Well, for a start... there's..."

"Who?" Remus pushed.

"Me," Sirius whispered, blushing.

"You? But you don't... you don't fancy me."

Sirius looked down at his feet.

"You know if you fancy me, it'd just be easier to ask me out rather than crashing my dates," Remus said, suddenly feeling quite shy as he realised that Sirius was interested in him.

"I don't want you to reject me," Sirius admitted.

"Prat," Remus replied fondly. "Like I could ever say no to you."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	65. Homework

_Written for the Ludo Challenge. Prompt: pencils vs quills_

* * *

**Homework**

* * *

**Remus shows Sirius the benefits of having a pencil over a quill**

* * *

Sirius stared at Remus as he scribbled down page reference numbers for his Transfiguration Homework.

"Why are you using that?" He asked.

"What?" Remus asked, looking up.

"That - you should be using a quill?"

Remus glanced at the pencil in his hand. "It's a pencil, it's much more convenient."

Sirius plucked the pencil from his hand. "So where's the ink?"

"It's got a stick of lead on the inside," Remus explained. "I just sharpen it when I need more."

"How old fashioned," Sirius muttered.

"Old fashioned?"

"Like the olden days where people sharpened weapons... this pencil is muggle, right?"

Remus smiled at him. "Actually it's easier and tidier to use than a Quill. Look, no ink on my hands." He held his hands up to show Sirius.

"But quills look nicer."

"They do," Remus agreed. "But wait until you see fountain pens."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	66. Unrequited

**Written for Stratego: prompt - Gay!James Potter**

**Written for Game of Life Challenge - Prompts: Astronomy Tower and nail polish**

* * *

**Unrequited**

* * *

"Remus, you have to choose between us," James demanded, sharing a look with Sirius. They had argued about this the previous afternoon after Quidditch practice and decided enough was enough.

"I... I don't understand?" Remus said, looking between the pair.

"We can't both be your boyfriends," Sirius informed him.

"Wait, you think you're both my boyfriends?"

"James took you to Hogsmeade," Sirius said

"But Sirius took you on a picnic," James replied. "You have to pick between us!"

"Those were dates?" Remus whispered, completely confused.

"Of course they were," Sirius replied. "Why else would you be alone with one of us."

"Won't lie mate, it hurt a bit. I mean it was a great date and the next day you and Sirius are on a romantic picnic together."

Remus looked between the both is complete confusion. "Wait," he whispered. "Me and Pete... we were hanging out in the Astronomy Tower yesterday. Please tell me that wasn't -"

"Nah, Pete's straight," James confirmed. "Me and Sirius needed to discuss this and told him to keep you busy."

"Why, did he try something with you?" Sirius asked, suddenly angry. "He did, didn't he? The little rat, I'm going to kill -"

"Peter didn't try anything," Remus quickly interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You both fancy me and want to be my boyfriend?"

"That's right," they both replied.

"And I have to pick one of you?" Remus asked.

They both nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to chose between two of my best friends," Remus replied, turning and leaving the room.

"Well, that didn't go as planned," Sirius replied, staring after Remus sadly.

**...oOo...**

"So cute together," Lily said as her and James returned from their rounds as Head-boy and Head-girl.

"Who?"

"Don't you see it?" Lily asked, gesturing to where Sirius and Remus were sitting by the fire, trying not to look at each other as Remus carefully painted Sirius' nails with nail polish. "I wonder how long before they get together?"

"What makes you think they'll get together?"

"Because Sirius hasn't dated anyone in months and only has eyes for Remus?" Lily said. "Or perhaps because Remus has been in love with Sirius since third year."

"Wait, Remus is in love with Sirius?" James asked, his stomach dropping.

"I think it's cute now that Sirius has finally noticed him too, I wonder why Sirius isn't going for it?" Lily mused.

James shrugged and turned towards the stairs leading to the dorm-room. They weren't going for it because of him and he knew it. He knew Sirius was in love with Remus... but Sirius wasn't the only one.

But they had agreed that whoever Remus chose, they would all remain friends.

Lily had just told him Remus' choice, not that Remus would make it.

"Hey Evans, Hogsmeade soon," James shouted back to her. "You got a date yet?"

"No," she replied, turning to look at him.

"Well, you do now," he said, winking at her. He glanced at his friends out of the corner of his eye before heading upstairs to think about things.

He wasn't even interested in Lily... he just had to give his friends an opening to get together - even if Remus wasn't his, at least Sirius would look after Remus and make him happy.

He wasn't going to stand in their way just because he had unrequited feelings for Remus.

* * *

**Review Please**


	67. Daily Prophet

**Daily Prophet**

* * *

**Written for Hogwarts Forum: Prompt - Animal**

* * *

"Have you seen this article on Werewolves?" Remus whispered, passing the Daily Prophet across to James and Sirius.

"What's wrong with it?" Peter asked.

"Everything," Remus sighed. He glanced around to make sure no-one was listening. "Instead of writing werewolf or man, they keep writing 'animal'. I know I'm an animal, but to see it in print like that..."

"I bet he's an animal in bed," Sirius whispered to James on the other side of the table.

Remus stared at him. "What was that?" he asked curiously.

"I said 'pass me some more bread'," Sirius quickly replied.

"Smooth," James muttered.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	68. Marry Me

**Marry Me**

* * *

**Prompt: Puppies for Hogwarts Forum.**

* * *

Remus stared at his boyfriend's hopeful expression in confusion.

"I... don't understand," he said slowly. "You want to what?"

"I want us to have puppies together," Sirius replied.

"That's what I thought you said," Remus muttered. "Are you talking about having kids together, since you're a dog and I'm a wolf... or are you really talking about puppies?"

"I was talking about kids," Sirius clarified.

Remus nodded.

"But I think if we're going to have kids, we should get married first," Sirius blurted out.

"You want to marry me?" Remus asked.

"Of course I do, I love you," Sirius replied.

* * *

**Review Please :D**

**100 words**


	69. Guilt

**Stratego**

**A friend from college contacts your character for a reunion. What dubious motives might s/he have for doing this?**

* * *

**Guilt**

* * *

Remus stared at the Reunion invitation card in his hand and up at the bar named on the card. It seemed to be the same place - the Hog's Head had been popular back when he had been in college a few years ago. He headed inside and looked around.

It looked quite empty.

He headed over to the barmaid, handing the card over. "Is there a back room where this is being held?" He asked.

"No, sorry dear," the blonde said. "The events room hasn't been rented out. No-one else has been in with a card like that. Are you sure it's for here?"

Remus nodded, taking the card back and looked around. It was supposed to start at seven, and now it was almost eight. It wasn't a case of being early. He wondered if this was a prank.

His gaze fell on a dark haired guy coming out of the toilets. The guy froze at the sight of him before smiling widely.

"Remus Lupin? I haven't seen you since College," the guy said.

"Sirius Black," Remus said, walking over and shaking Sirius' hand. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Sirius replied.

"Right, I'm relieved now. I was worried that this was cancelled, but since you organised it, you can tell me what's happening. Did it move locations?"

"Uh, no," Sirius muttered. "You see... no-one else has turned up."

"Right," Remus replied, suspiciously.

"That's right," Sirius said, slightly more confidently. "I don't think anyone else will arrive now. Guess it's just you and me."

"So, do you have anything planned?" Remus asked.

"Well, are you hungry?" Sirius asked. "The food is still amazing here, or coffee?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Or there's a Cinema nearby?" Sirius added.

Remus looked at Sirius' hopeful expression.

"Food sounds good," he began.

"Great, I'll go get us some menus," Sirius replied, turning to a stand with the menus on.

"Sirius, there was no Reunion, was there?" Remus asked. He waited for a reply, but Sirius was taking too long getting the menus.

"So if there was no reunion, I can only assume this is your strange way of getting me here?"

Sirius sat down at a nearby empty table, not saying a word. Remus slipped into the seat facing, noticing the guilt in Sirius' eyes.

"If it was a date you wanted, all you had to do was ask," Remus replied with a smile. "You didn't have to trick me into this."

"You would have said yes?" Sirius blurted out.

"Course I would have," Remus replied. "You should have texted and asked me to coffee or something."

"Can I still do that?" Sirius asked.

"Well, let's get through this date first," Remus replied. "Then we can talk about a second date."

He took the menu Sirius offered him, and couldn't resist returning the beaming smile Sirius shot him.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	70. Diary

**Diary**

* * *

Operation Remus' Journal was a go. Sirius watched as James walked from the room with the amber eyed boy, begging his help with Lily.

Sirius had seen Remus slip the journal under the pillow, rather than locking it away as he usually did.

Sirius slipped from the bed and listened carefully before he slipped his hand under the pillow, flicking to the recent entry.

"He's so gorgeous, I can't stop staring at him. His hair is amazing, I just want to run my hands through that dark hair and kiss him, the only problem is, he's one of my best friends."

Sirius grinned, his eyes moving back through the entries until he found the date he was looking for, two weeks before.

"I 'accidentally' walked in on Sirius in the shower. I told him I didn't see anything, but that's a lie. I saw everything and it was as good as I imagined! I saw enough to -"

"Remus, you didn't help," James shouted.

Sirius jumped up, the diary quickly disappeared under the pillow and Sirius walked into the bathroom. He needed a moment to control the smile on his lips before he faced Remus.

Remus liked what he saw, and Sirius would show him a lot more!

He headed out of the bathroom again, and James shot him a questioning look. Remus had his back turned and Sirius shot James a thumbs-up before heading over to his bed to start plotting a way to make Remus his.

Maybe he should leave the door of the bathroom unlocked more often so Remus could 'accidentally' walk in again.

* * *

**Minefield Challenge - Prompts: Thumbs-Up and Journal.**


	71. Torture

May Event: Elections. Prompt - Cellar.

* * *

**Torture**

* * *

His body ached.

The human body was not built for that kind of pain - the torturous agony that he had gone through the previous night and that morning.

He could barely move. Even breathing was torture.

He opened his eyes, moving around the cellar where they were keeping him. He felt like a prisoner in these walls.

"Perhaps this time the lesson has been learnt?"

He slowly turned his head and looked into the cold eyes of his mother. Giving the smallest of nods, he watched her walk away.

Sirius closed his eyes again, in too much pain to move.

* * *

**100 words**

**Review Please :)**


	72. Something Borrowed

**Hogwarts Challenge - Prompt: Shameless.**

* * *

**Something Borrowed**

* * *

"Sirius, my underwear is missing."

"Yeah I know," Sirius replied.

"Right, so... do you know where it is?"

"Is it the one with the hearts on?" Sirius asked.

"That's right," Remus replied.

Sirius opened his trousers, ignoring Remus' wide eyed stare as he revealed the boxers.

"Thought so," he muttered. He looked up, meeting Remus' gaze. "I borrowed them," he said, absolutely shameless.

Remus' gaze moved back down to the underwear.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Sirius asked, shrugging. "Your underwear is so comfortable."

"Sirius you can't -"

"What's the problem? You can wear mine if you'd like," Sirius offered, leaving Remus speechless.

* * *

**100 words**


	73. Beautiful

**Hogwarts - Prompt: Sweetheart**

* * *

**Beautiful**

* * *

"Honey!" Sirius said, launching himself onto Remus' bed, landing next to the sandy haired Werewolf."

"No," Remus replied, shaking his head.

"But sweetheart -"

"Definitely not."

Sirius pouted for a moment. "Love muffin?"

Remus couldn't help but snort.

"Pumpkin, darling, beautiful?"

"You're not really good at this, are you?"

"Well, I've never really had to think of a term of endearment for a guy, have I?" Sirius asked. "It's just been girls before."

"I don't want you to call me something you've called them," Remus muttered, his smile fading.

A long pause.

"Okay, love,"

"Perfect," Remus said, smiling happily at Sirius.

* * *

**100 words :)**


	74. Sleep

**Sleep**

* * *

Sirius held Remus tightly as they slept. It had taken a lifetime, but they were finally living a real life. No war, no danger, no risk of death. It was perfect.

They were finally properly together.

He sighed happily into Remus' neck, closing his eyes to go asleep again, until he heard the bedroom door bang open.

Seconds before someone climbed onto the bed and suddenly:

"Wake up, wake up, it's Christmas," came an excited cry.

Sirius peeked up at Teddy, who stopped bouncing to stare back.

"It's Christmas," he repeated.

"We're awake," Sirius confirmed.

"Speak for yourself," Remus muttered.

* * *

**Prompt for Hogwarts = Awake**

**Review Please :)**


	75. The Forbidden Forest

**The Forbidden Forest**

* * *

"Sirius? Care to explain what this is?" Remus asked, picking up a red cloak laid out on his bed.

Sirius came out of the bathroom, his eyes falling on it and he grinned. "Interesting that you should ask," he replied. "You see - I was reading a book Evans leant me, and it gave me an excellent idea."

Remus looked warily at the cloak in his hands.

"What book?"

"Nothing bad. It's just a game. But we need to go down to the Forbidden Forest," Sirius insisted, reaching for a basket which Remus hadn't noticed.

"Why do you have a basket?" Remus asked, making no move to follow Sirius from the room. Sirius froze in the doorway, looking back at him, smiling widely.

"Sirius, I need to tell you now, I'm not going near you if you start prancing around in a red cloak with a basket."

"But it'll be fun," Sirius whimpered. "You see, you get to ravish me as I'm on the way to Grannies, not that I'd visit the old bat -"

"Enough of your weird kinky sex games," Remus replied, realising exactly what sort of book Lily had loaned Sirius.

He sighed as Sirius pouted at him. "Prefects bathroom?" Remus suggested instead.

Sirius strode back across the room, throwing the basket onto the bed. Grabbing Remus' hand, they quickly headed out of the dorm.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	76. Storm

Prompt: Satin

* * *

**Storm**

* * *

Remus shifted around the bed and sighed to himself. Why did he agree to sleep in Sirius' bed during the storm?

He missed his comfortable cotton bedcovers. Why did Sirius have to have satin sheets?

"Stay still," Sirius complained, clutching him tightly.

Remus tried to comply, but it was only a few minutes before he was fidgeting again.

"What's wrong?" Sirius muttered.

"My bed's more comfortable."

"Oh." Sirius pulled away.

"I was going to suggest us sleeping in my bed instead?"

Remus slipped into his bed and Sirius slipped in behind him. "You're right. We should sleep here more often!"

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	77. Lies

Game of Life - Table Five.

Prompts: cake, lies, and moon.

* * *

**365 prompt - Lies**

* * *

The three boys watched the door open and close again on it's own. The smell of chocolate assulted their noses before Remus even removed the cloak.

The trio watched in interest as Remus placed the basket from the Kitchens on his bed, opened it and took out a large chocolate cake.

Sighing, they all went back to what they were doing. Usually Remus would share - but it was three days until the full moon. Remus would take the fingers off anyone who tried to touch his precious cake.

Sirius glanced up from his magazine a few times, preferring the sight of Remus over any of the girls or guys straddling the motorbikes. He held back a groan as Remus sucked chocolate from his fingers.

Remus tended to get a bit upset in the days leading up to the full moon and he was contemplating slipping into Remus' bed... until Remus reached in the basket, taking out another cake.

Sirius froze, before laying back down. He knew not to go near Remus' cakes. Cuddling would have to wait until after the cakes.

"Mate, that's a second cake," James said, looking over. "You can't eat two, that's just overdoing it."

Remus slowly placed the cake down, his gaze fixed on James.

They all knew it was bad if Remus was distracted from the chocolate.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"Smooth James, I wonder why Evans doesn't like you?" Sirius laughed.

"I didn't mean -"

"Because I'm thinner than you," Remus continued.

"God, he's just like Lily when she's on her monthly problem," James muttered quietly, turning back to his book.

"Did you just compare me to a girl on her period?" Remus hissed, starting over towards James' bed.

James had the grace to look a bit guilty. "Sorry mate, it's true that you get..." he trailed off, looking for the right word.

"And you?" Remus hissed, turning to Sirius.

"No, you're very pleasant and have a great body," Sirius replied, winking at him.

"Lies," Remus growled at him. "Is this what you do when I'm recovering? Discuss how I binge-eat around the full moon? About how my condition is like a period? Say that -"

Sirius jumped up at Remus' speech. He could hear the self-loathing slip in, and threw his arms around Remus.

"We're your best friends," Sirius said. "We're here to help you through the full moon every month and we only talk about you to say that we're worried and hoping that you have a quick recovery."

Remus looked unconvinced, and Sirius saw James slowly edging from the room.

"As for your body," Sirius said, his heart pounding. "I think it's great." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Remus', tasting chocolate cake. He pulled away to find Remus speechless, a shy smile spreading across his face.

"I have that affect," Sirius murmured, taking Remus' hand and leading him over to his bed again, as the door closed behind James.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	78. Parents

Written for Stratego - Prompt: "Don't upset your father, not now."

* * *

**365 prompt - Parents**

* * *

Remus sat, fidgeting on the sofa as he waited for his parents to make up their minds.

"I won't tell anyone," he eventually said, breaking the silence. "I'll keep it a secret, I promise."

"Remus," his father scolding, urging him to be silent. His father shot a look at the Wizard who had turned up before looking back to his wife.

"And I'll study hard and get good marks and -"

"Remus. Don't upset your father, not now," Hope said.

Remus went silent, looking between his parents, hoping one of them would say something. Yes. No.

Just something so he would know what was happening.

"We will of course be making changes to the School to give your Son somewhere safe to transform," Albus said.

"But it can't guarantee -" Lyall began.

"Neither does this," Hope interrupted. "Remus will be home during holidays. We won't have to keep moving at risk of being found out."

"But what if someone at school realises?" Lyall replied.

"Then I will deal with that," Albus said. "Maybe we should give Remus the choice? It's his future."

Remus looked away as every gaze fell on him.

"I want to go," he replied, finally looking up at his father. "I want to be like everyone else."


	79. Power

Written for the Minefield challenge

Prompts: Phenomenal and Power

* * *

**Power**

* * *

"So Remus, you have to tell me," Lily insisted. "Did you and Sirius do it this time?"

Remus smiled at her. "We did," he confirmed.

"Last night?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Remus replied.

"So - how was it?" Lily pushed.

"It was..." Remus hesitated as he tried to think of a word, missing the look Lily shot towards the bookcase behind him. "Phenomenal."

"And..." Lily pushed.

"He does this thing-" Remus broke off and flushed. "It's like he has some kind of super power..." He trailed off, lost in thought. The grin widened on his face.

"I think that's all I need to know," Lily replied with a shake of her head. "Go back upstairs to Sirius."

Remus grabbed his bag up and headed from the Library, and his seat was quickly taken by Sirius.

"Okay, I found out what you wanted to know, so you owe me one Potter-free week," Lily said.

"He called me phenomenal," Sirius said.

"So that means no poems, no love sonnets, no -"

"I do have a super power," Sirius added.

"No stalking, no randomly appearing..."

"You see, there's this thing I do with -"

"Okay, go upstairs and tell Remus all about the thing," Lily said, covering her ears. "Just keep Potter away from me!"


	80. Waterfall

**Waterfall**

* * *

The ship slowed as the girls aboard took in the beautiful waterfall. Sirius rolled his eyes. Why did chicks love things like that?

He turned to glance at James who was resting over the steering wheel, the sun on his back and grinned at him.

Suddenly James was up, his gaze on the rocks near the waterfall and he strode to the edge of the ship. Sirius quickly followed.

"They are beautiful," James said.

It was only a moment before Lily was dragging James back towards the wheel. Sirius' gaze stayed on the rocks, the girls flicking their hair.

His gaze moved further, and suddenly he was standing on the side of the ship.

Ignoring the calls from his ship-mates, he jumped off the side before anyone could pull him back, surfacing seconds later. With quick strokes, he made his way over to the rocks.

Girls flicked their hair and giggled at him and Sirius grinned at them on the way past, climbing up onto the last rock.

Ignoring the dripping wet clothes he was wearing, he dropped down next to a merman who was staring at him in confusion.

"Hey," he began. "How's it going? I'm Sirius."

The merman smile shyly back. "I'm Remus," he replied.

* * *

Written for Game of Life - Mermaid!AU


	81. Sly

**Hogwarts Prompt - Malfunction**

**Stratego - "Let's get this straight…I'm not!"**

* * *

**365 prompt - Sly**

* * *

"You know I told you about that... malfunction the other day," Sirius asked. "Well, I'm pretty sure I've worked out the problem. Brace yourselves."

"Consider us braced," James muttered, already tired of Sirius' dramatics.

"You know what Remus told us the other day... well, I think I am."

"Are what?" Peter asked.

"Let's get this straight…I'm not!"

"Prove it," Peter said slyly. "Snog Remus."

"Wait, so you couldn't get it up for Marlene because you like guys?" James asked. "That explains a lot. So - are you going to snog Remus?"

"See if it fixes your malfunction," Peter laughed.

"Shut up," Sirius muttered, blushing.


	82. Doorway

Written for Stratego - Prompt: "Did you enjoy yourself last night?"

* * *

**365 Prompt - Doorway**

* * *

Sirius slunk quietly through the house and towards the stairs.

"Sirius."

He turned, sighing slightly before walking towards the voice. He stopped in James' doorway, to see his friend sitting up and reading a magazine.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" James asked.

Sirius nodded wordlessly.

"Go anywhere... interesting?"

Sirius shrugged. "Just the usual," he replied.

He turned to leave, but found himself stuck in the doorway. He glared at James. "What the hell, man?"

"The truth?" James asked. "Because it looked like you and Remus were hanging around without me. Just like last week, and the week before."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sirius muttered.

"I don't get it. Did I do something to piss you both off?" James asked. "That you just don't want my company anymore?"

"No, you haven't," Sirius replied.

"Is it because of me and Lily? Because I'm still one of they guys," James pressed.

"It's complicated," Sirius said. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"It's already tomorrow," James said. "Seven AM."

"I meant later," Sirius replied.

"Were you out picking up girls?" James asked. "You think because I'm not single, I'll cramp your style?"

"I wasn't picking up anyone," Sirius replied. "Look, we'll talk, just not now."

"Lovebite on your neck," James pointed out, and Sirius clapped a hand over it.

"James, please," Sirius pleaded.

"You're not leaving the doorway until you've given me something," James said. "Tell me why you haven't included me - why you've been all secretive and sneaking around with Remus."

Sirius bit his lip, looking down at his suddenly fascinating boots. After a couple of minutes, he realised that James wasn't giving in.

"I'm seeing someone," he muttered, not meeting James' gaze. "I'm in a serious thing... relationship."

"So you were out with your serious thing last night?" James asked, his voice cooling. "Yet Remus is allowed to meet her. I thought we were best friends."

Sirius glanced up, meeting James' cold stare.

"We are best friends, it's... this is new and confusing and I'm in love and... and I don't know how to tell you."

"What? What could be so bad?" James asked, looking slightly worried.

"I'm dating Remus," Sirius blurted out. "I'm dating him. I love him, we're dating and in love... we have sex and cuddle."

James' mouth dropped open. "But Remus is a bloke?"

"With a cock and everything," Sirius said, trying to smile. "We were going to tell you soon. It was only a bit of fun at first, so we didn't think we... but it got serious and I'm in love."

James silently flicked his wand, cancelling the spell, but Sirius stayed in place.

"Are you pissed?" Sirius asked.

"Pissed that you didn't tell me," James muttered. "Should have told me, I'd be happy that two of my best friends are happy. Now I owe Lily fifty Galleons."

"Why?"

"She bet me fifty galleons that you'd end up dating Remus."

"What?" Sirius was shocked. Had Lily seen them out somewhere?

"Back in fifth year," James explained. "She was so sure, and you only had eyes for girls like Marlene, I thought it was a sure thing that I'd win. I was going to put that towards a new broom." His gaze narrowed. "You owe me a new broom."

Sirius turned and headed towards his bedroom, dropping down onto the bed to sleep. He hadn't expected James to be so accepting. Now all they had to do was tell Peter.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**I just pictured James like one of those parents on TV (or other-half) that sit in the dark and when the person comes in, they flick on the light dramatically and are like "Where have you been?"**


	83. Last Memories - 1 of 5 - Summer

**Last Memories: Summer**

* * *

**365 Prompt: **Summer

**Lyrics Drabble Challenge 1/5** \- Good Charlotte, Seasons.

* * *

_Summer air reminds me of all the feelings of your love, And what it was like when we were together_

* * *

Remus reached into the cupboard, and withdrew an old shoebox. He had spent the day outside, and there was something about the Summer heat that made him think of Sirius.

Sirius had loved the Summer. He would bound around like a puppy, or sunbathe (not that he could lay still enough for more than five minutes).

Remus withdrew the photos that he had treasured for more years than he could count. He knew his time was drawing near - too near, but knew that Werewolves had a shorter lifespan than a Wizard. He was ready, he just wanted one more chance to visit his memories first.

* * *

**There are 5 drabbles for this.**

**106 words**

**Review Please :)**


	84. Last Memories - 2 of 5 - Charm

**Last Memories: Charm**

* * *

**365 Prompt: **_Charm_

**Lyrics Drabble Challenge 2/5** \- Good Charlotte, Seasons.

* * *

_You held me through stormy weather_

* * *

With Summer came the Summer storms. It was England after all, and the weather was tempermental. A day of sunbathing and messing about in the grass became a night of thunder and rain.

The storm brought a smile to Remus' face as he recalled nights so similar, though he hadn't been alone. He remembered the way Sirius would look around in fear each time the thunder boomed, until Remus slipped out of his own bed and into Sirius', just to keep him company.

That had been the first time they had slept together... innocently of course, but sharing through storms led to sharing on the cold nights, as Remus was apparently better than any warming charm.

Which led to them both struggling to sleep alone from that moment on.

* * *

**Drabble 2/5**

**130 words**

**Review Please :)**


	85. Last Memories - 3 of 5 - Picturesque

**Last Memories: Picturesque**

* * *

**365 Prompt: **_Picturesque_

**Lyrics Drabble Challenge 3/5** \- Good Charlotte, Seasons.

* * *

_You made me feel right at home_

* * *

Remus smiled as he came across a photo of them outside of the little picturesque cottage that his parents had left him... the same one he was currently living in. He recalled that moment with perfect clarity - it was not long before they had set up the Headquarters at Grimmauld Place, Sirius had turned up at his cottage, a scarily-thin, dirty man.

Remus had shared everything. Food, clothes, shelter. For the first time since he was a teenager, Remus slept properly again.

Sirius had mentioned how he had felt right at home. Remus had insisted that he was home. Wherever they were together was home.

It was just so empty now, without Sirius.

* * *

**113 words**

**3/5 drabbles**

**Review Please :)**


	86. Last Memories - 4 of 5 - Date

**Last Memories: Date**

* * *

**365 Prompt: **_Date_

**Lyrics Drabble Challenge 4/5** \- Good Charlotte, Seasons.

* * *

I- I wanna fall in love... I- I wanna fall in love... tonight

* * *

Remus sifted through the small box, earlier memories came to light. A flower back from the Yule ball was revealed and Remus clutched it to his chest as the memories washed over him. Memories of how Sirius had nervously presented him with the flower, asking Remus to be his date and Remus had started laughing.

Chasing after a hurt Sirius, he had quickly realised it wasn't one of Sirius' jokes and realised that there was no-one he would rather spend the evening with. After telling Sirius that, Sirius had quickly forgiven his laughing and in his excitement, had given Remus his first kiss.

It had been that evening when Remus had received so many more than his first, and that evening he had realised the extent of his feelings for Sirius Black.

That was the night he realised he was in love with his best friend.

* * *

**Drabble 4/5**

**Review Please :)**

**146 words**


	87. Last Memories - 5 of 5 - Darkness

**Last Memories: Darkness**

* * *

**365 Prompt: **_Darkness_

**Game of Life** Prompts: Utopia, Shoebox

**Lyrics Drabble Challenge 5/5** \- Good Charlotte, Seasons.

* * *

_You told me I was not alone and you knew just how I feel._

* * *

He closed the box and wrote Harry's name on the top. He knew Harry would keep the box safe for him. It contained his most precious moments. He was tempted to call Harry one last time. He hesitated, before seeing a shadow on the bed.

"Come and lay with me," came a familiar voice, and Remus walked over, climbing onto the bed next to the shadow of the man he had never stopped loving.

"Sirius," he whispered.

"I'm right here love, right till the end. You won't be alone anymore, I promise."

Remus could almost feel arms wrap around him.

"You know, you were the last person I saw when I went. I'm sorry I left you, I'm not sorry you were there. Because I got one final look at you."

The arms were feeling more real around him and Remus knew his time was coming to an end.

"What happens now?"

"We get to be together forever," Sirius said. "Heaven, Utopia, Paradise. Whatever you want to call it."

Remus smiled and took one last glance at the letter addressed to Harry and the tattered old shoebox. He closed his eyes and welcomed the darkness, knowing that when he opened them again, he would be with Sirius.

* * *

**5/5 Drabble**

**207 words**

**Review Please :)**


	88. Run

**365 Prompt: Run**

**Stratego Prompt: **(exercising/running/jogging)

* * *

Sirius laced up his trainers and checked himself out in the mirror as he waited for six-thirty to roll around. He looked good in his outfit. Casual jogging bottoms and a nice tight white t-shirt.

He had considered some headphones, but he wanted to look approachable, just in case the guy wanted to chat. Headphones were for people that wanted to be left alone.

He frowned at his reflection. His hair looked its best when it was loose, but he was jogging and it'd soon irritate him. He carefully pulled it into a tidy bun, taking care to make sure that there wasn't any hair out of place.

Satisfied, he turned to look at the time. A couple of minutes left.

He picked up his keys, shoved them into his pocket and walked out of the door, cursing his sexy new neighbour for jogging this early.

It meant Sirius had to go jogging, just so he could bump into the guy who seemed to be a recluse.

...oOo...

Sirius stopped half-way up the road, panting, his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.

He almost missed the round of running, until it slowed; finally stopping next to him.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked. Sirius looked around.

"I think I'm dying," he panted.

"First time jogging?" The guy asked, sympathetically.

Sirius nodded. "I used to play rugby, thought it was time to get back in shape." He gave the man a small smile, pleased with himself for getting in the Rugby comment. Men liked men that played sports after all.

"Well, I can give you some tips?" The guy suggested. "I find it helps if you have music to listen to... or someone to run with." A faint blush stained the man's cheeks and he looked away. Sirius was enthralled.

"Well that settles it," Sirius decided. "From now on, we'll be jogging buddies."

"Uh, sure," the guy said, and Sirius could see him fighting a smile.

He knew jogging was the way to get this guys attention. Now they would jog together, maybe shower together afterwards.

"I'm Remus," the man offered.

"Sirius Black," Sirius replied, finally straightening up to shake Remus' hand.

"Are you ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sirius replied. "We'll be lucky if I can walk the rest of the way."

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**402 words.**


	89. Muggle

**Written for:**

**365 Prompts: Muggle**

**Stratego: Getting a Tattoo/Piercing**

**Game of Life: Word - Argument**

* * *

"Sirius, I don't think this is a good idea," Remus insisted, as Sirius pulled his motorbike up to the tattoo parlour. "You are scared of needles for a start."

"Well, isn't it best to face our fears?" Sirius argued. "I'm getting a piercing, Remus."

"But you only decided this morning," Remus said, following him through the tiny car-park. "You need to really think about these things instead of just doing them."

"When do I really need to think about things instead of just doing them?" Sirius asked. "I do you all the time without having to think about it."

"Doing... me is a different story," Remus said, his cheeks flushing at Sirius' words.

"It's a very different story," Sirius agreed. "But that was something that just happened without thought or plan. I wanted you, I took you to bed and the thought and planning to keep you there came afterwards."

"As did the marriage proposal," Remus said.

"Yeah, it was romantic," Sirius said proudly.

"You asked me in the middle of having sex with me," Remus replied. "Not the most romantic of proposals."

"But the best timed one. You were already chanting yes, so why not give you something else to say yes to?"

"I didn't realise what I was agreeing to," Remus said. "I would have said yes to anything."

"That's why it was the perfect moment," Sirius agreed.

Remus' hand went up the engagement rind around his neck and he smiled. He didn't want to get into an argument with his best friend/fiancé... he just wanted to make sure Sirius had put thought into his decision, because tattoos and piercings weren't something you could take back when you were bored.

Well... you could with magic, but that wasn't the point.

"So, I was thinking of getting my tongue pierced," Sirius said, pulling the door open and waiting for Remus to walk through, taking a quick look at his arse as Remus passed him. "I read on-line a few weeks ago that things like blow-jobs feel better with a tongue piercing."

"A few weeks ago?" Remus spun around to look at him. "So this isn't a sudden decision?"

"No," Sirius replied. "I was just getting up the nerve to come and have it done. Consider it my birthday present to you."

"My birthday isn't until March," Remus said.

"Valentines day?"

"Next month," Remus replied, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Well. Happy January!"

Remus let out a laugh as they walked inside.

"You know, I've been thinking about getting a tattoo," Remus murmured, walking over to a display on the wall.

Arms quickly wrapped around his waist. "Where?" Sirius murmured into his ear.

"Where do you think I should get it?"

"On your inner thigh, I'm down there enough," Sirius whispered, kissing Remus' neck. "That way only I can see it."

Remus laughed, pulling away. "Then you should get a tattoo on your back, I see it enough."

"For you Moony, anything," Sirius replied. "The thought of you with a tattoo is such a turn on."

Remus shook his head and walked over to the counter.

**...oOo...**

"Muggle tattoos," Sirius said gleefully, as he removed the bandage from across his lower back, checking himself out in the mirror. "Don't I look sexy?"

Remus looked at the runes on Sirius' back, his eyes widening as he realised that they said 'Moony'.

Sirius had his name written across his lower back.

Remus nodded speechlessly. He hadn't expected Sirius to wear his name like this and had the sudden urge to drag Sirius to bed. Hopefully Sirius liked his tattoo just as much.

"Now strip, I want to see yours." Sirius watched eagerly, his eyes widening at the sight of the Canis Major Constellation, drawn inside a dog, on Remus' inner thigh - exactly where he requested it be put.

"So hot," he said, staring at Remus lustfully. "How about we test out my tongue piercing after I get a close up look at your tattoo?"

* * *

**671 words**

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Firefly for helping me work out Sirius' tattoo. (Me, Firefly and Raybe were in agreement that Sirius would get a tramp stamp.)**


	90. Truth

**365 Prompt: Truth**

**Stratego: Virgin!Sirius**

**Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt: "Sorry's just not going to cut it."**

* * *

Sirius stood next to the bed, trying to catch his breath. He stared down at his confused boyfriend, the shirt half off Remus' body, his trousers pushed down around his hips, his lips red and swollen and his hair a mess.

Sirius knew he was in a similar state.

"Sirius? I'm sorry?" Remus said, uncertain as to why he was even apologising.

"Sorry's just not going to cut it," Sirius replied.

"Okay," Remus said. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but this seems to be happening every night. Is there a problem?"

"I think you're the one with the problem," Sirius snapped, pushing his hair from his face and folding his arms.

Remus glanced down at his lap. "You know what, I think I am," he agreed. "Sirius, is this freaking you out? Is it because a few months ago we were best friends and now we -"

"It's not that," Sirius muttered.

"What is it?" Remus asked, getting up from the bed and moving over to Sirius. "You can talk to me about anything."

Sirius sighed. "I want to... but I can't."

"Okay, then we won't do anything," Remus said. "Do you need more time, because I can wait -"

"I can't have sex before marriage," Sirius whispered, as he realised he would have to tell Remus the truth.

"What?" Remus said.

"I sad that I can't have sex before marriage," Sirius muttered. "I know it's stupid, but -"

"It's fine," Remus said, pulling Sirius close. "So, do I propose to you now, or should I wait till we leave school."

"I'm not joking," Sirius snapped.

"Either am I," Remus said softly.

Sirius' frown faded, and a shy smile appeared.

"You want to marry me?" Sirius asked.

"Of course I do, I love you," Remus said.

"I love you too," Sirius replied, "and when you do ask, I'll say yes."

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**313 words**


	91. Desk

**365 Prompts: Desk**

**Take a prompt, leave a prompt: A shiny coin**

* * *

"Muggle money is fun," Sirius said, as he sorted through the pile of coins in his hand. He took a few silver coins and handed them through the window of the post office.

"I would like a stamp please, I would like to send a letter."

"A stamp is a pound," came the reply.

Sirius frowned for a moment, as his eyes moved across the coins. "Ah," he said, spotting a shiny coin. He passed it through, taking his changed back and waited patiently for his stamp.

"Thank you," Sirius said, shifting out of the way.

"Daddy, do you need a stamp too?" Teddy asked from the other side of the toy post-office.

Remus moved from the sofa, kneeling on the floor in front of the low desk where his son had set up his post-office.

"I don't, but I would like to buy an envelope," Remus said.

"That costs four pounds," Teddy replied.

Remus frowned as he counted out the coins and passed them over, watching his young son slip them into his pocket before passing over an envelope - one that was left over from the Christmas cards - to Remus.

Standing up, Teddy looked between the two men. "Can we go to the sweet shop now?" He asked.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**213 words**


	92. Puddle

Written for:

**Game of Life** \- Money

**Minefield** \- sweater vest, (dialogue) "I thought you said two cups of detergent"

**365 Prompts** \- Puddle

* * *

Remus walked into the basement of the dorms and looked at a dark haired man who was having an argument with the washing machine.

"You disgust me," the man shouted, kicking the machine. "You stupid useless -"

"Excuse me," Remus interrupted.

The man spun around and his gaze moved quickly over Remus' body, lingering on the sweater-vest, before he leaned against the washing machine, flicking the hair from his face.

"Hey," he said.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked. "Do you need help?"

Sirius glanced at the machine, narrowing his eyes slightly at it before smiling in Remus' direction.

"I'm fine," he said. "Just about to do washing."

Remus nodded and moved to the next machine. He could feel Sirius' eyes on him as he began to sort though his clothes, very aware of the underwear in his washing.

"Don't you just throw it all in?" Sirius asked.

Remus turned around.

"Of course not," he said. "You need to separate into lights and colours."

"Oh yes, I knew that," Sirius said, turning to the washing machine he had been fighting with and pulling everything out. Remus stared in disbelief at the three red items mixed with other colours and whites.

"If you put red with white, it'll turn them pink," Remus said.

"Nothing wrong with pink," Sirius said. "The colour makes my muscles look huge."

Remus turned back to his own washing, in slight disbelief. This was was quite strange.

"And we put in... one cup of this stuff?" Sirius asked.

"Two," Remus said, not turning around. Instead he leaned down, throwing all his colours into the first machine before moving onto the second. He threw his whites into it and straightened up. As he turned, he noticed Sirius putting the box down.

"And then?"

Remus walked over, and twisted the dial. "If you're not sure, turn it to number three," he said, before returning to his own machines.

...oOo...

The pair sat on top of the washing machines, looking at the puddles of water and bubbles across the floor.

"I thought you said two cups of detergent," Sirius said.

"I did," Remus replied. "So, how did this happen?"

Sirius shrugged, and Remus' gaze moved to Sirius' washing machine.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the large mug sitting next to the detergent box.

"A cup," Sirius replied.

"No," Remus groaned. "They give you a little cup in the box that you need to use. Please don't tell me you added two full cups in."

Sirius looked at the suds across the floor.

"I'll give you money to do my washing each week," he finally said.

"I don't want your money," Remus sighed. "How about I help you out?"

"How nice of you, you'll make someone a good wife one day," Sirius said, a hand resting on Remus' knee.

Remus glared at him in return.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	93. Dragon

**Written for: Stratego - Tending to baby dragons.**

**365 Prompts: Dragon**

* * *

**Sirius Becomes a Mummy**

* * *

"It's my baby," Sirius explained, looking at his friends and cuddling the snapping dragon in his arms. "He's my baby and I'm not going to let you take him away from me. You can't take him away. I love him."

"You can't keep it here," James replied, staring at the green bundle. "Crap, can it breathe fire yet?"

Sirius shook his head. "No he can't yet. Just smoke." His gaze fell on Remus. "Isn't he adorable?" he asked.

Remus looked at the dragon for a moment, it was actually quite cute.

For a dragon.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied after a moment's thought.

"Would you like to hold him?" Sirius offered, shifting the dragon in his arms.

"I..." Remus began, preparing to refuse.

Without warning, the dragon was shoved into his arms and he stared down at the creature.

"Did you name it?" Peter asked.

"Yes, his name is Remmy," Sirius said, smiling widely and reaching to stroke the dragon. Surprisingly, the dragon let him.

"Remmy?" James asked.

"Yup, and he thinks I'm his mummy," Sirius whispered. He ignored James sniggering at him and leaned down so he was face to face with the dragon. "And Remus can be your daddy, can't he," Sirius babbled, wiggling his fingers at the dragon.

"Is he talking baby talk to a dragon?" Peter whispered.

"Baby dragon," Sirius snapped. He turned his gaze back to Remmy. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. Uncle Pete is being silly, yes he is."

"You know you said that he'd go completely mad one day," Peter muttered to a gobsmacked James. "Well, I think that day has _finally_ arrived."

"Daddy?" Remus said, his voice full of panic, causing Sirius to glance at him. He moved around, throwing his arm around Remus' shoulders. "Yup, we'll raise him together. I was supposed to bring you here sooner as I thought you'd make a better mummy for little Remmy, but he hatched early, so you get to be the daddy instead."

"Why would I be a better mummy?" Remus asked.

"Because you're more patient and gentle," Sirius explained. "But since you're his daddy, I get to name him after you."

"I..." Remus looked at the dragon that was strarting to fight against his hold. "I think he wants his mummy again?"

Sirius smiled, and took the dragon back, yelping as it bit his finger. "Bless him, he's so affectionate," Sirius said, sticking the sore finger into his mouth and sitting down in a chair. Using his free arm, he pulled the baby dragon close.

"Guys, we need to do something about this," James said, his amusement replaced with concern.

"We could tell McGonagall?" Peter suggested.

James sighed. "Marauders never grass," he said. "I guess... we'll just have to be uncles until the dragon burns the castle down, or until he's found by a Professor or something?"

"Speak for yourself, I get to be daddy," Remus muttered.

"Raising a baby dragon with your wife, Sirius," Peter added, grinning.

"I always thought he'd be the girl in the relationship," James said, looking over at Sirius, who was now humming what sounded like a lullaby to the creature.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

* * *

_I blame Raybe for this - and for the name: Remmy. She's why it's stuck in my head._


	94. Glass

Written for:

Game of Life - "Closing Time" by Semisonic, hangover, and stumble

365 Prompts - Glass

* * *

**Glass**

* * *

Sirius stumbled out of the pub toilet and over to the bar. His eyes fell on an empty stool and he awkwardly clambered onto it.

"Hey, you again, can I buy -"

"Go away," Sirius mumbled, eyes only for the barman.

"Another beer," he requested once the barman turned his way.

A moment later, a glass was placed in front of him and Sirius brought it to his lips.

"Stupid Benjy, I have someone better," he said, turning to the uninterested couple on this other side.

They ignored him, continuing their conversation and Sirius glared in their direction before turning back to the bar.

"Got someone to collect you?" The barman asked.

"My room-mate will come looking for me. Tall, sexy bloke," Sirius slurred.

The barman nodded and turned away to serve someone else.

"Hey, my name is -"

"Unless you're Remus, I'm not going to shag you," Sirius stated, barely looking at the man who had spoken.

**...oOo...**

"Sirius? Are you okay?"

"Remus!" Sirius shouted, almost falling off the stool and managing to fall into Remus, who grabbed him to steady him.

"Hey, how much have you had."

"Not enough," Sirius muttered. "Me and Benjy are over."

"Well, I think this place is closing up, let's get you home. Come on, we'll go outside."

"Do you know how sexy you are when you're being all sweet and helpful?" Sirius said, an arm moving around Remus' waist.

Remus chuckled. "Sure," he replied.

"No, I mean it," Sirius said. "Accidentally called Benjy your name."

"Well, that's not so bad -"

"In the middle of shagging," Sirius continued. "It's not the first time either. Was thinking about you the whole time... think about you every time!"

"You know, if you keep talking, you're going to be all awkward in the morning."

"It'll only be awkward if you say you don't want me," Sirius whispered. He grinned in the silence.

"We should go out to dinner -"

"You know what, if you still feel like this in the morning, ask me then... if you remember this conversation and don't have a hangover."

Sirius nodded. He was going to take Remus up on that!

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	95. Prank

**365 Prompt: Prank**

* * *

"Maybe... maybe we shouldn't do this prank," Sirius mumbled, trying not to touch the prefect badge pinned to his robes.

His three dorm-mates looked at him in shock.

"Right, you really need to tell me what's going on," James said. "Ever since that owl arrived yesterday, you've been acting weird."

"Maybe I've matured," Sirius replied.

"Matured? You were wearing that badge on the train when we came up with this idea," James said. "No, it's something to do with your post."

Sirius began shaking his head.

James stared at him suspiciously for a moment before turning back to the parchment. "Remus?"

"We need a time-delay on the spell," Remus began. "We don't want to be there when it goes off. We don't want to be seen in or near the Dungeons tomorrow, so we go there under the cloak tonight."

"Peter?"

"Malfoy has arranged to meet Snape outside of the Potions classroom fifteen minutes before the end of breakfast," Peter said.

"Shhh," James replied. "Code-names only please, when talking about a prank."

"Oh yeah... Rapunzel has arranged to meet the bat," Peter said, correcting himself.

"Great work," James said. Before anyone realised what he was doing, James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Petrificus Totalus."

Sirius was unmoving as James pointed his wand towards Sirius' stuff. "Accio letter," he said.

A letter flew across the room and James grinned. "Stop that right now!" Sirius demanded.

"Let's find out why Sirius is being such a stick in the mud," James said, opening the letter up as Peter and Remus moved next to him to read.

_"Sirius,_

_James wrote to me last night and told me the big news - that you've been chosen as a prefect._

_I must say that I'm so proud of you - I had expected Remus to receive the badge, but know that you'll wear it well._

_So many students look up to you already, and now you're in a better position to help them. I look forward to when I see that Prefect badge become a head-boy badge._

_Dorea."_

"A letter from my mum?" James asked. "Why are you acting like this over a letter from mum?"

He took the spell off Sirius. Sirius got up, snatched the letter from James, and pulled the curtains around his bed.

**...oOo...**

"You look like you could use someone to talk to."

Sirius looked at his friend. "Not really."

"You can't lie to me," Remus replied, leaning back on Sirius' bed. "Something is wrong."

"Okay... it's this badge," Sirius replied. "Maybe I'm not the right person. It should have been you."

"I won't lie, I am quite envious that you were the one made a prefect," Remus began. "But I can see easily why you were chosen. Is there a reason why you don't want to prank anymore?"

There was a long pause before Sirius broke the silence. "I don't want to let Dorea down."

"What? Why would you think that?" Remus asked.

"I've never... Dorea is proud of me. My parents have never said that," Sirius admitted. "I want her to stay proud of me. No-one's ever been proud of me before."

Remus sat up. "I'm proud of you," he said. "You became an Animagus, do you know how proud I was? I'm proud of you all the time, Sirius."

"You are?" Sirius smiled in Remus' direction.

"Of course I am - we all are," he said. "But I get why it matters to have a parent figure think so much of you."

"Well, you heard her, she thought you'd be a prefect too," Sirius said, leaning his head against Remus' shoulder.

"I know," Remus whispered.

"Hell, even I thought you'd be the prefect."

"I think you make a better prefect. Mrs Potter was right about you being someone the students look upto." Remus' head leaned against Sirius'.

"Well, you know I think a lot about you, and you're proud of me. Screw our parents, right? We have Mrs Potter and she at least likes us, and we have each other," Sirius whispered.

"We do," Remus murmured.

* * *

**Quidditch Pitch Challenge - ****"Stop that right now!"**

**Game of Life - Bat**

**Stratego - Write a story where Sirius and Remus swap roles. What role is up to you. Ex. Werewolf/Animagus. Auror/Teacher. Prisoner/Nomad.)**

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	96. Apology

The Seasons Inspired Challenge - Autumn Affection - Writing notes on orange Autumn leaves.

Stratego - "Sirius… dog or no, I will kick you."

Hogwarts Houses: The Quidditch Pitch - "You have until the count of three..."

Hogwarts Houses: Drabble Club - Word: Dog

* * *

**Apology**

* * *

Remus sat on the bench, sipping his hot-chocolate, whilst watching the large dog rush around by the trees. He laughed as he saw him jumping through the leaves, enjoying the sound of them crunching under his paws, rolling in the large piles and having a good time.

Remus sometimes wondered if Sirius acted this way to amuse him and make him laugh, or if it was Sirius' inner child coming to the surface. Either way, as long as they were having a great time, what did it matter?

It wasn't long before the dog ran behind some trees, and Sirius appeared, walking over and taking the other hot drink which was set on the bench next to Remus. He grinned at his friend before looking around the park.

"Tired out yet?" Remus asked. Sirius shook his head in response.

"Thirsty," he replied, taking another sip. Remus reached out and pressed a water bottle into his hands.

"You'll find that this helps better with the thirst than the hot drink," he promised.

Sirius drank the water down and stood up again. "You just going to sit here?" He asked.

"I was going to take a walk around the park," Remus replied. Sirius gave a nod and glanced around, walking back to the trees to transform.

**...oOo...**

Remus smiled at a few of the regulars in the park as he passed by, Padfoot bounding along at his heels. It was about half-way around the park when he spotted the man that Sirius hated.

But Sirius couldn't be rude to him, Sirius couldn't insult him or drag Remus away - so Remus smiled when the man headed in his direction.

"Remus," the guy began, glancing around before smiling widely at him.

"Benjy, how are you?" Remus asked politely, ignoring the slight growl that Padfoot had given at the sight of the man.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you had a dog."

"Oh well, yeah I do," he replied, reaching down and ruffling Padfoot's ears.

"So... no boyfriend tonight? Where's he?"

"He's... he's not my boyfriend," Remus said.

"Oh really?" The guy moved closer, and Padfoot growled again.

Remus leaned down, pretending to calm the dog. He moved towards Padfoot's ear. "Sirius… dog or no, I will kick you."

The dog stared at him in shock.

"Behave yourself," Remus muttered, before standing up again. "So how is your dog... uh, Albie?"

"He's fine," Benjy said. "So... your boyfriend is out of the picture -"

Padfoot growled again and Remus glared at him. "You have until the count of three..." he threatened, and Padfoot fell silent. He glanced back at Benjy.

"So he's out of the picture," Benjy repeated, a nervous glance at the now silent dog. "I was wondering if you'd let me take you to dinner."

"I'm really not -" Remus began.

"Look, your ex... he looks like one of those... those pretty boys that put himself first, I'd put you first, I'd really - What in the hell!"

Remus smelt it before he even looked down at Padfoot, so it wasn't a surprise to see that Padfoot had his leg cocked up against Benjy's trousers.

"Padfoot," Remus snapped, and the dog looked around, his tail wagging.

"I'm sorry, I'm not..." Remus stuttered out his apology before grabbing Padfoot and dragging him away, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

**...oOo...**

Three days of Remus' silent treatment and Sirius was almost climbing the walls with frustration. So what if he peed a little bit on the guy? That's what happened to people who tried to steal Remus away from him.

But he knew he had to do something special for Remus to get Remus to talk to him again.

He headed outside to the garden and began raking up the leaves, wanting to make the garden nice for Remus. A few warming spells and the tiny garden would be perfect for them to relax in. He looked at the lovely crunchy leaves and had an idea.

**...oOo...**

Remus froze at the dining room door and frowned. How could Sirius think it was a good idea to put leaves all over the table? He headed over, grabbing a carrier bag from the cupboard on the way.

He reached for the first orange leaf, but spotted some black ink on it. He put the carrier bag down and looked closely at the leaf.

_'Remus'_

He flipped it over, only to find it empty. His eyes fell on the rest of the leaves and he leaned down to see if there was more writing.

He quickly realised each leaf had a single word on and he began to read.

_'Remus, I'm in love with you. Please go on a date with me.'_

He grinned. If Sirius pulled stunts like this each time he got in trouble, they'd probably already be together. He turned one of the leaves over, writing YES across it in big letters and leaving it on the table for Sirius to find.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	97. Potions

**Potion**

* * *

The sunrise had passed hours ago, and Sirius looked down at the teen wrapped tightly in his arms. There was only a couple of nights a month that his usually calm and collected boyfriend wasn't that - the night of the full moon and the morning after.

Moony had been a bit more trouble than usual. Not violent - he was more energetic really, but as a result of the additional energy, he had managed to somehow hurt Padfoot. He was easily cleaned up by James, but Remus freaked out, cursing himself for his condition and shouting at his friends for being stupid enough to spend their full-moons with a Werewolf.

Remus had shouted about banning them from the Shrieking Shack during his transformations too, but Sirius would never allow that.

Sirius had attempted to give Remus his calming potion before he had started, but Remus had managed to knock it from his hand, and the liquid had spilt all over the floor. Sirius had never seen Remus without the calming potion the next morning before, and wondered how upset he would get, and if there was time to get another one.

There wasn't.

It had taken a couple of hours to calm Remus enough to tell him that there was no way in hell that Remus was going to end their relationship - Sirius wasn't giving him up so easily; that him and the boys would always come to the Shrieking shack and he couldn't stop them.

Sirius had pulled Remus into his arms and calmed him, showing him that Moony hadn't hurt him as much as Remus feared - explaining that the wolf was just boisterous and not dangerous.

Remus had worn himself out - with the emotional outburst and the transformations together, plus the lack of sleep, Remus ended up asleep in Sirius' arms.

Next month he'd bring an extra Calming Draught.

Not because he didn't want to spend his time comforting Remus (because he loved Remus and would always comfort him) - but because he didn't want to see Remus so full of self-loathing again. Remus was special after all.

* * *

**Written for: Chiklet's Game. Prompts: 1. (word) sunrise, 2. (object) spilled potion**

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	98. Eyes

**365 Prompt: Eyes**

* * *

Remus walked with his son the short distance from the stage coach into town. He had been informed by post that he would need to go to Mayor's Office, but upon arriving, he found the doors locked.

He knocked loudly and waited patiently for a few minutes, looking at the large clock. Teddy fidgeted next to him impatiently.

They were on time, but there was no-one there to greet him. They waited ten minutes, but no-one had shown up and Remus was feeling tired from his journey. Teddy looked ready to go asleep, and he had dozed off on the journey.

Clutching his bag in one hand and his doctors case in the other, he looked around, a few townsfolk glancing at him on their way past. His eyes fell on the sign for the Inn. He realised it was a place where he could sit down and relax for a little while. Hopefully they would allow Teddy inside with him.

Remus made his way over, heading inside and glanced at a young blonde girl behind the bar. She smiled at him, and he headed over.

"Would you like a drink?" came a soft, airy voice.

"I would," he replied. He gestured to Teddy. "Can my son sit in here? We're waiting to see the Mayor."

She nodded. "Take the corner table," she replied, gesturing to a table pressed into the corner by the bar. Remus looked around, but realised that the table the girl had noticed was the best place for them. Teddy was in the corner by the back door in case any trouble broke out.

"Just two juices," Remus stated.

The girl smiled warmly and hummed to herself as she poured the drinks. Remus passed some money over, as she placed two lemonade's in front of him, one with a straw in. He thanked the girl and took a seat facing his young son and passing a cold drink his way.

It wasn't long before a few men walked into the inn, and the sound of chairs scraping across the floor distracted Remus. Still, he engaged his quiet son in conversation.

Voices grew loud and Remus could hear scuffling behind him. He frowned to himself, before turning around, just in time to see someone go flying into one of the tables, before the man was dragged out.

Remus grabbed up his case, pulling out his medical bag and walked over to where the man was getting up from the floor.

He reached out his hand, and the man stared at it for a minute before accepting the help.

"New to town?" The man asked, and Remus was aware that the man had been holding his hand for slightly longer than necessary. He quickly let go before looking at the man's face, meeting stormy grey eyes.

"Y...yes," Remus stuttered. He placed his bag on the next table, glancing back at his son to make sure he was alright. "You've banged your head."

"It's fine," the man said. "I'll be alright once I rest."

"Well, it's my job... It'll be my job once I see the Mayor I mean, to make sure that you don't have a concussion," Remus pushed.

The man raised his eyebrows. "You're a Doctor?"

"I'm going to be the new town Doctor once I see the Mayor," Remus explained. "Now let me do my job and check you over."

More people walked into the inn, taking the surrounding tables.

"Come and sit here with me whilst I check you," Remus said, leading Sirius to where Teddy was sitting alone.

"Your boy?" The stranger asked, smiling in Teddy's direction.

Remus nodded, doing the necessary checks on the handsome stranger.

"His mother following to town?"

"She's gone," Remus replied, softly, with a quick glance in Teddy's direction. "She left a long time ago."

"I'm sorry," his stranger replied. "Can't be easy."

"We manage," Remus replied. "You seem alright, but if you feel dizzy, drowsy or your eyes go funny, come and see me for another check-up."

"Thanks, Doc."

"It's Remus," Remus offered.

"Well, I'm Sirius," the man replied, with a wink. Before Remus could say anything more, the man was out of the door.

His eyes couldn't help but move to Sirius' backside as he disappeared. He hadn't been attracted to a man since before he was married. He thought he had gotten over these attractions.

But clearly this stranger had awoken that side of him again.

Remus finished his drink quickly and picked up his belongings, and headed out with his son, hoping the Mayor had returned. He wanted to get to the hospital and the home set up for him and his son quickly.

He had been looking forward to moving towns and starting new - it had been lonely since Dora had run off and he had hidden away with his son, but now he was ready to start a new life.

...oOo...

The Mayor had been very apologetic for missing the appointment. He had been called away and hadn't been able to return on time. Remus was quickly shown to the small hospital, and the living quarters attached to the hospital for him and his son.

It was a couple of hours before the first person came in, and Remus recognised the man from the bar. "Am I interrupting anything?" the man asked.

Remus shook his head, getting up from the small desk in the corner and headed in his direction.

"Not to cause you work on your first day in town, but I'm seeing two of everything," Sirius told him.

Remus sent Teddy to wait in their rooms as he got Sirius to lay down.

"So, why were you fighting?"

"Wasn't me," Sirius offered. "Men passing through have a problem with me."

"A problem?" Remus asked.

"Are you an open minded man, doctor?" Sirius asked. "You'd treat someone despite what you think of them."

Remus considered it for a moment, before nodding. It wasn't his job to judge whether someone deserved to live or die. Plus - he attraction to men meant that he should be open minded to others that were 'different' too. "I am, and I would," he replied.

Sirius smiled slowly at him. "Townsfolk know me and most don't approve of my lifestyle," he began. "But being best friends with the Mayor's son means most of them leave me alone. Some are more accepting than others."

"Right..." Remus said.

"But then you get the one's passing through, hearing tales of me doing something they don't like." His gaze flicked down to Remus' lips briefly before flicking back to Remus' eyes, watching for a reaction. He grinned as Remus' eyes widened and he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Those are the ones that pick fights. I defend myself, not wanting to cause trouble. What I do with others isn't anyone's business but mine and theirs after all."

"I agree," Remus murmured, lost in the stormy grey.

Sirius stared into his eyes for a few moments, before leaning in. "But something tells me, Doc, that you understand?" He was close enough that Remus could feel warm breath on his face.

Remus jerked back, blushing. He turned away quickly, not trusting himself around this handsome stranger. "Lay down on the bed for a few minutes, don't go asleep," he said. "I just need to go and get... something."

He rushed out of the room, slightly flustered. Remus knew that being in the same town as Sirius, he was in for a lot of trouble!

* * *

**Review Please**

**I am taking prompts. If you leave your prompt in the reviews, I'll see what I can do :)**

* * *

Written for:

The Drabble Club: "Am I interrupting anything?"

The Quidditch Pitch: Words - Drink

Camp Hogwarts: Write about being a Healer

Game of Life: Lonely

Guilty Pleasure: Western!AU's

Ultimate Battle Competition: [Market]

Hopscotch: Western.


	99. Hogwarts

**365: Hogwarts**

* * *

"So, did you find anything out?" Sirius asked the Headmaster, getting straight to the point. The Order may have disbanded, but Sirius was taking his Godson's safety very seriously.

"I've not found any information that Voldemort is going to return," Dumbledore confirmed. "But I'm sure he's not completely gone."

"We seem to agree on that," Remus replied.

"I need to see a body before I believe otherwise," Sirius said.

Dumbledore nodded, turning his gaze on Harry. "So Harry, how are you?"

Harry mumbled a reply as he fiddled with the scarf he had removed on his way into Hogwarts. His gaze was locked on Fawkes. "Can I hold the birdy?" he asked, looking at his Godfather.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," Sirius replied fondly.

"Oh. Can I... can I pet it?" Harry asked, turning his gaze to Remus. Remus glanced at the Headmaster who smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay, but just for a minute, and be gentle," Remus told him.

The three men resumed talking as the small boy headed over to pet the Phoenix.

* * *

**Written for the Ultimate Battle Competition** \- Angel Wings [wings] (Equip Effect: Change any character prompt to a lightside character of your choice) - price: any wordcount, a small child wants to pet Fawkes

**Drabble Club**: Scarf


	100. Smart

Written for: Hopscotch: "I will castrate you" (dialogue), pain (word)

Game of Life: dossier, chips

Muggle Movie Appreciation: (AU) High School (not Hogwarts), (dialogue) "Do you think these glasses make me look smarter?" / "No, you can still see your face."

Drabble Club: Books

Quidditch Pitch: Devious

The Ultimate Battle Competition

* * *

**Smart**

* * *

Sirius Black walked into Hogsmeade RC School and slid into his seat next to James Potter. The boy was doodling something on his notebook, but hid it away when Sirius leaned in to look.

"Mind your own business," James said, before grinning at him. "Nice frames."

Sirius self consciously reached for the glasses, pushing them into place. "If you say so," he replied, frowning slightly. "I look like a dork."

"Oi, not everyone in glasses looks like a dork," James muttered, glaring at his friend.

"Quiet down," their Form-Tutor said, walking into the room, her eyes moved across the room. "Mr Potter, please take your seat."

James frowned, sliding back into his seat and looked at her.

"We have a new student today," Professor McGonagall stated. "Remus Lupin. I would like to know if anyone wants to show him around?"

There was a long silence, with no-one offering, and the Professor sighed. The boy walked into the room, looking around nervously, his eyes meeting Sirius' for a moment.

Sirius stared back at him, his eyes widening at the sight of the new boy in his freshly pressed trousers and the dorkiest cardigan Sirius had ever seen in his life. A hand reached up to self-consciously run through dark sandy shaggy hair, and Sirius was hooked.

It was love at first sight.

"I'll show him around," he said, breaking the silence and ignoring James' confused look.

The Professor eyed him with suspicion. "Sirius, none of your pranks or -"

"No, I want to," Sirius replied, smiling at her. "Have some faith in me, Minnie!"

As Remus walked over, Sirius began to come up with what he considered to be a devious and clever plan to get to know Remus.

...oOo...

Sirius invited Remus to join him during lunchtime, showing him the Canteen. They stood in line to get their food from the kitchens and Sirius wrote in his notebook, hiding it from sight from everyone else.

James knew not to even bother asking, but he was concerned by the glances Sirius was shooting the new boy as he wrote.

They moved forward slowly, Sirius finally closing the notebook as he reached the kitchen, ordering some chips and a chicken burger for lunch. Remus looked at the menu uncertainly, before ordering the same thing as the other boys, and they headed outside with their food and drinks.

Sirius reached to push the glasses further onto his face.

"Do you think these glasses make me look smarter?" He asked.

"No, you can still see your face," Severus Snape drawled as he walked past the group.

Sirius glared at him. "Watch what you say, Snivellous," he began. "Otherwise you're in for a lot of pain. I will castrate you!"

"I think you look smart," Remus softly said, causing Sirius to turn around and beam at him.

"Right, we've all decided that we want you to be part of our group," Sirius said, ignoring James and Peter's sceptical looks. He had meant to ask them, but it just made sense to get Remus to be their friend now than drag out initiation into the Marauders.

"Okay, thank you," Remus replied, a smile playing at his lips.

"However, you have to complete the questionnaire first," Sirius continued, holding up the sheet he had been writing on. "We need to make sure you're a perfect fit."

Remus' eyes widened.

"Don't worry, it's just so we know all about you," Sirius assured him, handing the paper over. Remus leaned it on one of his books, his eyes skimming it before his eyebrows raised and he looked at Sirius.

"You need to know all this?"

James turned the paper and started reading.

"Did you realise you've underlined sexuality?" Peter asked, reading over Remus' shoulder.

Sirius ignored him and gave Remus a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, what's written on that paper stays between the group."

"If straight, would you consider dating a man?" James read from the sheet. "Favourite position."

Remus hesitantly took out a pen and began filling in the form. He stopped at sexuality, his pen lingering over the paper.

"It's okay," Sirius said. "We're very open minded in this group. I'm gay myself after all!"

With a smile, Remus began writing again.

...oOo...

Sirius stuck a sticky label to an empty folder, before writing Remus' name across it. This was the start of making Remus his. He'd have to do his research though.

He pulled out the questionnaire.

_'Favourite position?' 'Do you mean for sleeping?' _

Sirius chuckled at the innocent answer.

_'What time do your parents go to bed?' 'I'm not sure, I'm usually too lost in my books to realise that it's passed midnight.'_

_'Biggest fantasy?' 'To have a life-time supply of chocolate!'_

Okay, so it wasn't the answers Sirius had expected, but it was a start to getting to know Remus Lupin.

And he had answered the most important question correctly.

_'Sexuality?' 'Gay'._

With a grin, Sirius put the paper in his Remus Dossier. He'd read the rest after dinner.


	101. Friend

Written for:

**The Muggle Movie Appreciation Challenge**

Prompts:

"I know what you're wondering, and the answer is yes. I do have a nickname for my penis."

"I'm very important. I have very many leather bound books, and my apartment smells of rich mahogany."

"You are a smelly pirate hooker. Why don't you go back to your home on whore island?"

**Drabble Club: **Blacket

**Quidditch Pitch:** "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

**Marauders Era**

**Ultimate Battle Competition**

**365 prompt**: Friend

* * *

**I Do Have a Nickname**

* * *

Remus guided a very drunk Sirius Black back to their Common room after the party in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Not that he was very sober himself, but he could just about walk in a straight line... sort of.

Plus he had the map and the coast was clear. So they didn't have to worry about being overly quiet.

"Moony," Sirius panted in his ear, and Remus pulled away sharply. "Moony, moonpie!"

"Padfoot?" Remus asked, peeking around a corner, even though the map said the hallway was empty, before leading Sirius down it.

"I'm very important," Sirius slurred. "I have very many leather bound books, and my apartment smells of rich mahogany." He looked at Remus expectantly, but Remus wasn't quite sure what to say.

"I haven't been to your apartment yet," he offered, referring to the apartment that his Uncle Alphard had paid for after Sirius had been disowned.

"Leather bound books," Sirius repeated. "You like books, and they are all new."

"Well, I'll have to take a look when I come over," Remus said, finally stopping in front of the portrait. "Gryffindor Tower," he said to the Fat Lady.

"Stupid password," Sirius said, stumbling through the portrait and leaning in to Remus as Remus reached to steady him.

"I believe James' idea was to have one so obvious, that it wasn't obvious at all. You seconded the idea!"

Sirius shook his head. "I wanted the password to be 'Moony has a hot arse' but James turned that password idea down."

"Oh, that was a great idea," Remus said.

"I agree, don't want other people noticing your arse," Sirius pointed out. "Like Michelle!" He spat the name like it was a disease and Remus tried not to cringe as he recalled the last minutes of the Hufflepuff Common Room before he took Sirius out of there.

...oOo...

"You? You're not good enough for Remus," Sirius shouted, trying to move in between Michelle and Remus, stopping them dancing together. "Remus doesn't want a whore!"

"Well, he doesn't want a bloke as far in the closet as you are," Michelle shouted.

"In the closet?" Sirius said, laughing. "I'm not hiding that I like blokes, darling. I'm just not shagging everything that moves like you are."

Michelle reached around him, her fingers curling around Remus' arm. "You think you're so clever, don't you? Remus wants to come with me, I can -"

"You know what you are?" Sirius roared. "You are a smelly pirate hooker. Why don't you go back to your home on whore island?"

There was a long silence.

"Well, this has been a great party," Remus said, pulling his arm free from Michelle. "Sirius, how about I take you back to the Common Room."

Sirius shot Michelle a smug look as he walked from the Common Room with Remus.

...oOo...

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Remus said, trying to hold Sirius steady. He turned away as his best friend stripped.

"You can look."

Remus turned around, expecting Sirius to have some pyjama bottoms on, but he was completely naked. Remus' eyes moved down his body before he caught himself and began to turn away again.

"I know what you're wondering, and the answer is yes. I do have a nickname for my penis."

"Well, maybe you could tell me about that tomorrow?" Remus suggested, grabbing up the pyjamas and handing them to Sirius.

He pulled them on, looking slightly lost as Remus handed him a potion to help sober him slightly. Remus watched him drink it, before getting into bed.

Minutes later, his bed dipped and arms wrapped around him. Remus considered sending Sirius away, his friend was drunk after all.

But he couldn't bring himself to do that. Being in Sirius' arms was a dream come true. He just hoped Sirius still wanted to cuddle when he was sober.

He turned over and fixed the blanket so it was over both of them instead, hoping the warmth would keep Sirius with him for longer.

"Goodnight Sirius," he whispered, as Sirius pulled him close.

"Night love," Sirius murmured in reply.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	102. Silence

**365: Silence**

* * *

James knocked softly on the door of the guest room. Silence met him, but didn't stop him. He pushed the door open, peeking in to see Sirius staring silently out of the window, not even turning to look.

"Sirius?" he asked, concerned. "Are you..." he trailed off, realising it was a stupid question to ask Sirius is he was alright.

"Do you need anything?" he offered, instead.

Sirius gave the smallest shake of his head, and James closed the door behind him as he headed into the room, dropping down onto the window seat, facing Sirius, and stared out of the window at the grounds.

"Have I made a mistake?" Sirius finally asked, turning to look at James. James could see the redness of his eyes and wondered if Sirius had slept all night, or if he had been crying.

He suspected the latter, but knew Sirius would claim it were the former if James asked. Sirius would never admit that he cried.

"I keep messing up," he murmured. "Remus hates me, my family hate me. Regulus hates me." He turned back to the window again.

"Remus doesn't hate you, and I doubt Regulus hates you either."

Sirius snorted, before sighing deeply.

"It's true," James said. "Remus is your best friend... apart from me, and you've hurt him and -"

"Betrayed his trust?"

"Something like that," James agreed, not wanting to lie to his friend. "But he misses you and he still cares. I wrote to him last night."

Sirius' head spun around, a hopeful expression on his face.

"He's going to come over for lunch later - if you're feeling up to it. Peter too."

Sirius nodded half-heartedly, but looked a tiny bit happier in James' opinion.

"As for Regulus - he's not stupid," James continued. "Even if he's bending to your parents will right now, it's because he's good at being a Slytherin. It doesn't mean he agrees with them."

"But -"

"I'll talk to him. I'll find a way to speak with him without them around. I'll tell him he can come here."

A shost of a smile flickered on Sirius' face. "Thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it," James replied. "I haven't done anything yet, I still need -"

"i meant for this - for letting me stay here. For being my friend," Sirius mumbled, looking down at his hands resting in his lap.

"You say that as though being your friend is a chore," James chuckled. "And as for letting you stay - that's on my mum. Even if I tried to get you to leave - which I would never do - my mum would let you stay here. Did you not see her babying you last night?"

"I wish my mum was like that," Sirius stated. "I wish my parents were like yours."

"Well, mum said this is your room now," James said. "You live here from now on... so how about we share? I mean, they seem to like you better anyway."

James hadn't expected Sirius to look so happy at his words. "I guess this makes us brothers now?" Sirius stated.

"I think we've been brothers for a lot longer than you realise," James replied.

* * *

Quidditch Pitch: Hopeful

Ultimate Battle Competition: Prompt: [Sirius] is back! He really misses his friends, especially James. No word count, Sirius and James brotherly bonding. [Reward: Staff of Marauder]

Drabble Club: Window


	103. Falling - 1 of 2

**Stratego: Write a multi-chapter (min. 2 chapters; any length) on an AU where Remus and Sirius live.**

**Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt: Restriction - No names.**

**365 Prompts: Falling**

* * *

**Falling**

* * *

It was as though he was falling in slow motion. He felt the weight of the spell force him backwards, towards the dark curtain behind him. He knew what the veil was, he had been told about it back in his Auror days, and had always been fascinated by it.

Not fascinated enough to want to go through it and see what was on the other side though.

He could feel the pull, hear the enticing whispers coming from voices he wasn't ready to greet. This wasn't going to be his time - he had only gotten out of Azkaban. His love needed him, his Godson needed him.

He hadn't been any use to either of them, but he wasn't going to let death take him now.

He threw his arm out, hitting the side of the veil, and stumbling against it, his gaze darting to meet amber and relief flooding both of their faces.

He met green eyes. "Are you okay?"

The boy nodded, not quite understanding the moment that had just happened. He didn't need to know that his Godfather had been that close to his death.

The pure-blood straightened up and composed himself. There was still a fight to win. He decided he would push this to the back of his mind until his Godson and all the other students were back at school or at their house, or anywhere that was safe.

* * *

**236 words**

**Part 1/2**


	104. Falling - 2 of 2

**Stratego: Write a multi-chapter (min. 2 chapters; any length) on an AU where Remus and Sirius live.**

**365 Prompts: Curse**

* * *

**Falling - part 2**

* * *

Rushing to the castle, Sirius Black at his side, Remus had never felt so happy.

Yes, he was rushing into a battle that could mean the end of his life, or the end of his lover's life.

But he was doing it with Sirius Black at his side. Sirius had a new lease on life these days - ever since the day he had almost fallen through the veil. It was as though he realised how easy death could come, and began to appreciate life again.

Long gone were the "what if we gave it another shot" conversations. That night, he had been in Sirius' arms, in his bed... amongst other places, for the first time since he was twenty-one and had felt more complete than he had in all those years.

So it was only right to have Sirius at his side as they went to fight with James' son. They had both said their goodbyes upon leaving the house, just in case.

After all, they would both willingly give their lives to keep Harry safe.

The battle started quickly, the hidden passages and secret rooms coming in useful for the pair. Their explorations of the castle had left them knowing every nook and cranny of the place.

Sirius and Remus were able to keep each other's backs too, all the years of duelling together coming back as though it had been yesterday. He had never forgotten the way Sirius moved, it was an impossible thing to forget.

It wasn't a foolproof plan - a couple of times, Death Eaters caught them moving from room to room and they would duel, but Remus was confident.

A green light shot past his head as he was pushed to the floor, Sirius throwing a green shot of his own back at the Death Eater, who crumpled to the floor.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked. "Did it hit you? Are you hurt?"

Remus shook his head, trying to catch his breath. "Was that...?"

"The killing curse," Sirius whispered. "Fuck, Moony, I thought I had lost you there for a moment."

They allowed themselves a long moment in each other's arms before Sirius got up, helping Remus to his feet.

This was almost over, they just knew it. Remus looked at the dead body, feeling no pity for Antonin Dolohov as he stepped over him and followed Sirius towards the Great Hall.

* * *

**400 words**

**Part 2/2**


	105. Phobia

**Written for Musical Chairs: Prompt: Phobia of the Opposite Sex**

* * *

**365 Prompt: Phobia**

* * *

Remus always knew Sirius was terrified of his mother. He could see it in the way Sirius started shaking when they made mention of the woman. He didn't really realise until sixth year that it went further than being scared of Walburga Black.

He watched in concern as Sirius began shaking as Professor McGonagall told them all off. He saw Sirius having a panic attack as Marlene asked him to the ball with her.

And he saw Sirius heaving after Lily cornered him and shouted about him losing them house points... again.

"Yeah, he's pretty shy around women," James said when Remus mentioned it. "When my mum talks to him, he gets really shy. My mum think's it's adorable."

Remus suspected there was more to it than just being shy.

...oOo...

Remus waited until an opportunity presented itself where he could approach Sirius about his concerns. He didn't have to wait too long, as Sirius' cousin was shouting at him about something, and Sirius had his eyes shut tightly, his back pressed against the wall.

He didn't say anything to the usually composed Narcissa Black, instead he grabbed Sirius' hand, making the other boy's eyes open in fear, until he realised it was Remus.

He allowed Remus to drag him away and up to the dorm.

"Sirius, is it all girls? Or just certain ones or what?"

Sirius laughed in amusement. "I haven't got a problem with girls."

"Oh, so if I bring you back to your cousin?" Remus asked.

A slight flash of panic crossed his face. "Look, you are one of my best friends, if something upsets you this much, I'm not going to laugh or take the piss. I'm going to help you. You feel uncomfortable around girls."

Sirius made a hissing sound, glancing around quickly to make sure they were alone.

"So... is it all women?"

Sirius nodded, his gaze falling on his hands.

"Okay, so what me, James and Peter can do is intervene any time a girl comes over, would that help?" Remus asked.

Sirius' face lit up. "You'd do that?"

Remus nodded. "Of course we would, we're your friends. We could help you? We could talk to Lily and just... maybe we can get you used to girls?"

Sirius looked doubtful. "I don't think it'll work," he admitted.

"Well, we don't have to," Remus said softly. "It's whatever you want. Just let me know what you decide."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Sirius blurted out.

Remus paused for a moment. "No," he finally said. "I think this started with your mother and your fear has grown from the women in your family to all women. I think there's something wrong with your mother, but not with you."

...oOo...

"So... the dance is next week. Are you taking anyone?" Sirius asked, nervously taking a seat on Remus' bed.

Remus shook his head, glancing up from his assignment. "I don't think I'll go."

"Oh... I was thinking... we both should go?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, I don't like girls, and you don't either, so I started thinking..."

"Oh, so if we went together, people would think you were gay too?" Remus asked.

Sirius bit his lip, looking nothing like the confident boy Remus was used to seeing when they were hanging out together.

"That's not what I meant... okay - the truth is I was actually hoping... thinking that maybe... if you want... I want you to really be my date to the dance. I want us to go there as a couple."

There was a long pause as Remus tried to profess the confession. Sirius wanted to date _him_? Sirius was gay? Remus knew he had some sort of fear of phobia of women, but had never thought that Sirius would like guys.

"Are you gay?" Remus asked, just to make sure.

"Uh... well, sometimes I have this urge to climb into your bed at night and cuddle you and kiss you and touch you... well, I'll not go into detail." He looked at Remus hopefully. "So, I'm pretty sure. Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Remus grinned, nodding his head. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	106. Quidditch

**Written for:**

**Stratego: **Restriction: Every response by a character of your choosing must be an innuendo

**Drabble Club: **Wood

**Quidditch Pitch:** Velocity

* * *

**Quidditch**

* * *

"It's just the feeling of a firm bat in your hands," Sirius began, watching Remus. He was happy that Remus had asked him about Quidditch and he was only too happy to oblige.

Okay... so he asked Remus if he knew much about Quidditch and Remus had admitted he didn't and would like to know more.

It was a great opening for his invitation. He just needed to make sure Remus stayed interested in the subject.

"I bet it's firm," Remus murmured, watching Sirius fondly caress the beaters bat he was holding.

"It is," Sirius agreed. "So when I'm up in the air, I have to put power behind it and thrust it through the air. It's all about velocity."

"Thrusting. got it." Remus licked his lips.

Sirius grinned. "You've never seemed this enthusiastic about flying before. Maybe I can take you on my broom for a ride one day?"

"I'd love to ride your broom," Remus confirmed, smirking at the oblivious Wizard.

"Brilliant. You can sit behind me and I'll show you how good flying is."

"I'd love to be behind you," Remus murmured.

"So... I usually try to hit the ball at someone to throw them off their game and distract them. It's fun, you really should have a game with us. There's nothing like being on a broom up in the air."

"I bet you have to grip it tightly?" Remus all but moaned.

"Very tightly, you have to keep your broom in good condition too, make a magical bond with it."

Sirius watched Remus' eyes widen and his lips part. He watched Remus' tongue dart out slightly, wetting his lips. Remus really liked hearing about Quidditch, he decided. This invitation for Remus to come flying with him was going very well. Maybe he could find a way to tell Remus how he felt too?

"Do you have to polish it often?"

"Every night," Sirius stated, proudly. He always took care of his broom. He liked the smell of the polish too, but he wasn't going to admit that.

"Bet it feels good wrapping your hands around it," Remus murmured.

"Would you like to go for a ride now? You seem very into this?" Sirius watched Remus hopefully - he needed Remus to say yes.

Remus groaned and darted to the bathroom and Sirius turned around, his gaze falling on James.

"Why is your head in your hands?" Sirius asked. "What's wrong?"

"You are so hopeless," James muttered.

"So did you think that was a yes or no?" Sirius asked, glancing towards the door with a frown. "He just groaned and ran away."

"Oh, I think he really wants to ride your broom," James snorted.

"Great," Sirius said with a grin. He had been hoping to impress Remus with his flying skills. This was going very well, it was a shame that Remus was oblivious to his feelings, but Sirius hoped to change that quickly.

He whispered those thoughts to James, who just groaned, his head falling back into his hands again. Sirius didn't know what James' problem was.

"Remus, don't take too long, I'm going to head down to the Quidditch Pitch and get my broom out for you now. It'll be the best ride of your life."

"I'm going to come in a minute," Remus panted from behind the door.

"Yeah, he's coming," Sirius told James, walking out of the door.


	107. Nervous

Game of Life: bowtie, solitude

Quidditch Pitch - Bench

* * *

**Nervous**

* * *

Sirius adjusted the bowtie Harry was wearing before walking him over to the Church. Harry's new friend, Teddy had invited Harry to go to church with him and Sirius was just happy that Harry had finally made himself a friend after all the moving around.

Sirius had forced himself out of his Sunday solitude and collected Harry a few hours early for this purpose. His Sundays were usually spent moping and mourning the loss of James and Lily, before Teddy's grandmother dropped him back.

But Harry wanted to see Teddy at church, so Sirius was going to force himself out of moping and out of routine and into the church.

He had washed and shaved and put on a tight shirt and trousers, and put Harry in a suit. He had placed a change of clothes into Harry's rucksack in case there was an invitation to go to Teddy's house afterwards.

And they were now sat on a bench outside of the church, and Sirius was feeling nervous.

He had never been in one before, and was totally clueless as to what to do. He watched a couple of people enter through the side door, but they were there early. He felt silly - would he know when to pray? When to sit and when to stand?

Finally Harry grinned, pulling at Sirius' hand. "There he is," he said, eagerly pointing. Sirius smiled politely at the man who was approaching with a light haired little boy. His smile widened as he noticed the man's amber eyes and slightly shaggy dark-blond hair.

Teddy's dad was hot.

"You must be Teddy's father?" Sirius asked. The man began to nod his head, smiling at Sirius. "I'm Harry's guardian... father figure."

"It's nice to meet you," he replied. "I'm Remus Lupin."

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius added, realising he hadn't said his name.

Remus smiled. "Are you sticking around?"

"I don't know," Sirius said warily. "I think I might burst into flames when I walk in."

"Oh, sinful past?" Remus said, and Sirius looked at him, seeing a teasing expression on his face.

"I heard religion is very against gays," Sirius stated. "If you promise me I won't burst into flames, I'll walk in."

"I can guarantee it," Remus replied. "After all, I'm still standing."

"Gay?" Sirius asked. This was just getting better and better.

"Let's just say that gender doesn't matter at all to me," Remus smoothly replied. "I know this was a strange request... I felt that too when Teddy informed me that Harry was coming to church with him. But kids will be kids. Maybe you and Harry want to come over for lunch afterwards if you're not busy? Our garden is full of useless kids stuff that'll no doubt keep them occupied."

Sirius tried not to raise his eyebrows. He could see by the smile, that Remus didn't mean that he wanted to keep the kids occupied and out of their hair so they could sneak away, but he liked to imagine that he meant exactly that.

"It sounds good," Sirius replied. "It's nice that Harry's finally made a friend. We've moved a few times now and Harry can be quite shy and withdrawn. I want him to open up and make friends and everything."

"Teddy can be quite the opposite," Remus assured him. "He'll bring Harry out of his shell. Now, should we head inside?"

Sirius nodded, following after Teddy's father, letting his gaze linger on the man's arse. This trip to church was suddenly looking up.


	108. Book

365 Prompt: Book

* * *

Sirius fixed the display of Moon-Mate: At First Howl, and grinned. Anyone who looked in when passing would see the wonderful book and would be tempted to buy it.

He already had a stack of reservations for the book, which he hoped was as excellent as the reviews on the back stated.

Sirius had put a copy aside for himself after all. He didn't want to be disappointed.

He grabbed the broom and gave the floor a quick sweep and waved his wand, lighting the room up a bit more. He tidied the displays up slightly, and turned on the soft and relaxing music.

He had worked hard to make his shop not look like those muggle shops where people bought dirty movies. He made this place a fancy and up-scale version of those places. The erotica displayed proudly. The better ones of the muggle movies in their own display (Sirius had watched a lot of movies to make sure he wasn't stocking crap - one of the perks of the job after all).

He set up the cash register, and headed into the back room to grab himself a drink before unlocking the main door.

...oOo...

The day had been going good. He had sold almost every copy of Moon-Mate and various other items. This wasn't just a book shop filled with Erotica and movies after all. There were special muggle items in there too.

Sirius began reading his own copy of the book. He tried to do a bit of people watching as he sat on the high chair, only turning his gaze from the book when he needed to tap the cigarette between his lips into the ashtray.

A chime sounded as the door was opened, and his gaze flicked up, and he grinned at the sight of the blue-haired man, who was looking at the empty display with a panicked expression.

"Hey Teddy," Sirius said as Teddy approached the counter "I've got your copy here."

Teddy looked at the book in relief. "Thanks for holding it," he said. "I was worried for a minute when I saw the display empty. I didn't want to have to search it out."

"Any time," Sirius confirmed. "You mentioned last time that the book was coming out soon so I had a feeling that you'd be in for a copy."

Teddy nodded, handing over some Galleons for the book and Sirius slipped the book into a plain black carrier bag and quickly rung it up on the till, handing Teddy his change.

"The book is amazing," Sirius said. "I won't spoil it for you, but so far it's looking to be the best yet. I'm only a few chapters in though."

"Really?" Teddy replied, looking down at the bag, eager to start reading. "I won't be able to read it until tomorrow, my dad..." he trailed off.

"Your dad's a pain in the arse?" Sirius asked.

"Nah, broke up with his boyfriend," Teddy explained. "I'm going to sit with him and watch TV and listen to him complain. His boyfriend... ex-boyfriend now, called me a Juvenile Delinquent and said that I wasn't raised very well. I thought my dad was going to eat him. He takes a lot of crap, but when it comes to me..."

Sirius smiled. "I bet it's nice to have a dad that'd defend you like that," he said, wistfully. "Men are hard work, but they are much easier to deal with than women... or so I've heard. I don't understand the appeal of them myself. With their high pitched giggles and tits and stuff..." He trailed off as he realised Teddy was staring at him with a curious expression.

"What did I say?" Sirius asked, wondering what the look on his face meant.

"You are gay?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah," Sirius began. "Extremely gay." He took in the slightly doubtful expression on Teddy's face. "I have sex with men and everything... though ones more my age."

"Oh no, I wasn't... not me," Teddy said. "I was just thinking that you're so much cooler than the blokes my dad usually dates. None of them read Moon-Mate after all."

"Losers," Sirius agreed, shaking his head.

"Plus you have a thing for Werewolves. That's why over half the items in your shop are Werewolf related. In fact, most of the porn here is Werewolf porn."

"I... er..." Sirius began, blushing slightly. "Erotica, not porn."

Teddy grinned at him. "What time do you close tonight?"

"Seven," Sirius replied.

"Okay, later Sirius."

Before Sirius could ask anything, Teddy had rushed out.

...oOo...

Sirius was sweeping the floor again at five to seven when he heard a chime.

He turned around and spotted Teddy. "Back already? Something wrong with your book?" He asked, forgetting that Teddy had asked the closing time on the shop. It had been quite busy since he had come in three hours before.

"Nope!" Teddy stepped aside. "This is my dad."

"Teddy?" A man said, walking in. "Why are we in a... this shop?" his voice was lowered and he looked around warily.

Sirius grinned and put the broom against the wall, heading over.

"Any reason why you brought your dad to an Erotica book shop, Teddy?"

"Of course," Teddy replied. "I think he's your type and from what I know of you, you're not an arsehole. I think you'd be great together."

Sirius looked properly at Teddy's dad, taking in the dorky sweater over the carefully ironed shirt, and the black trousers. He looked like a Professor, and Sirius totally had a thing for the nerdy types.

"Teddy," Remus hissed, tying to glare at his son, whilst blushing at the appraising look he was receiving from Sirius. "You can't trick me into dating strangers!"

"He's not a stranger," Teddy promptly replied. "I've been shopping here since I was seventeen. To be honest it's costing me a fortune and Sirius seems to have a kink for Werewolves."

"I wouldn't say I have a kink," Sirius stuttered. "I just think..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say that wouldn't put him in a deeper hole.

Speaking of holes.

His gaze moved down Remus' body to his arse as Remus turned to glare at Teddy again.

"Mr Teddy's Dad," he began. "Uh, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Remus turned around, looking shocked. Sirius was nervous for a moment as the man's eyes trailed slowly down his body, moving across the leather jacket and long hair down to the black boots he was wearing.

Amber eyes moved up to his. "Sure. But you can call me Remus."

Sirius grinned. "I'm Sirius," he replied. "Just give me a minute to lock up."

He quickly finished getting the shop ready to close and ten minutes later found Remus and Teddy by the door.

"Thanks Teddy," Sirius said. Watching Remus walk out the door, he lowered his voice. "You should have told me your father was so hot!"

"No problem," Teddy murmured in response. "If you two get married, I'll get a discount, won't I?"

He took in the raised eyebrows on Sirius' face.

"Oh of course," he added. "I'll be your step-son so you wouldn't charge me at all!"

* * *

Written for Musical Prompts: Shopkeeper.

Thanks to Raybe for letting me borrow: 'Moon Mate'

Review Please :)


	109. Holding Hands

**Holding Hands**

* * *

"Do you think we should just stop doing this?"

Sirius opened his eyes at the words and looked at the boy next to him. He had thought Remus was asleep already - Remus could sleep through the storms and didn't mind the dark.

Not that Sirius would admit that he was still scared of the dark.

"Do you want to stop doing this?" Sirius asked.

He was met with a long silence, but knowing Remus, he didn't take that as a no. Remus was just thinking.

"It's just... I want to be normal and this..." he gestured between them. "Is this normal, sharing a bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"I told my dad I sleep in your bed sometimes and he gave me this long talk about sexuality..."

Sirius silently panicked. There had been another reason why Remus was the only one who could make him feel safe in the storms - one he had only just started accepting himself. "And right now, does it feel wrong to lay in my bed?"

"No," Remus admitted. "It feels right."

"It feels right for me too," Sirius whispered, bravely reaching out and taking Remus' hand in his own.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**199 words**

* * *

Written for:

Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt: "Do you ever think we should just stop doing this?"

Pairing Challenge: Remus/Sirius

365: Holding Hands


	110. Betrayal

**Sirius Mauve**

* * *

Written for: 365 - Betrayal

Russian Roulette - Mauve

* * *

**Thanks to Raybe for the hair-dye idea :)**

* * *

He pulled the hat down further around his ears as he walked to the shops. His head bowed, he refused to meet anyone's eyes. So far he hadn't bumped into anyone who knew, which was good. Just a couple of minutes and he'd be at the shop. Just a couple of hours and this whole nightmare would be over!

Sirius reached the door of Superdrug and hesitated. He had two options - the first was heading further up the high street to the other end and going to the shop there, and risk bumping into one of his friends, who would no doubt pull the hat off his head.

Or he could go into Superdrug and face the cute cashier, who will see him buying... something embarrassing. In the end, Sirius couldn't bring himself to carry on walking, and slipped into the chemist.

He headed quickly to the shelf, frowning at the pictures of women on the boxes. He spotted a box of permanent black dye and grabbed it, taking a second box to be safe, before grabbing a few other items and heading to the till.

His footsteps faltered as he got closer, and he used his free hand to check his hair was covered properly. Satisfied, he headed over to the till and put down his basket.

He smiled at the cashier as _Remus_ as his name-tag stated, began to pull items from the basket. There was a brief pause at the hair-dye, with Remus' eyes flicking towards Sirius' hat for a moment before returning to the basket.

As always, Remus blushed at the box of condoms Sirius purchased, and his eyes flicked up to where Sirius was watching him. Sirius winked at him, causing Remus to look away, quickly placing the box into the bag and stammering out the price.

Sirius stuck his bank card into the machine to pay, taking the receipt and turning to walk away.

"There you are," James said from behind him. "I thought I saw you come in. It can't be that bad!"

Sirius frowned at him, he wanted to get away from the counter and Remus with his horrible hair.

"James," he said in a warning, but James just grinned, whipping the hat off Sirius' head quicker than Sirius could stop him.

"Is your hair _mauve?_" James asked, looking like Christmas had come early.

Sirius grabbed the hat, glaring at James. This was the ultimate betrayal - showing Sirius up in front of his future husband! He shoved it back on his head, tucking the horrible hair back under, and turned back to Remus.

"Don't worry, you still look hot," Remus murmured, looking pleased with his bravery in regards to talking about the hotness of Sirius Black.

"Come on Sirius Mauve," James teased.

Sirius was just looking at Remus. "You think I'm hot?"

Remus nodded.

"How about after I fix my hair, you let me take you out for a coffee?"

"Sure," Remus replied, smiling shyly.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	111. Animagus

365 prompts: Animagus

Musical prompts: Sirius Black

* * *

**Animagus**

* * *

Padfoot slowly stalked the dark-haired wizard, the pads of his paws cushioning each sound he should have made. The wizard - as though sensing he was being followed, looked around a few times, but failed to see him hiding away in the darkness and in the shadows.

He was waiting for the perfect opportunity to carry out his plan..

The Wizard knew his route well, turning between the trees, stepping over a log, over fallen branches. He knew when to divert from the path too. He had clearly been out here before, which made it easier for Sirius, as anyone doubling back would spoil the plan..

The plan was for Padfoot to make Severus Snape so scared, that he wasn't able to leave his bed the next morning. Or for the next week perhaps.

The Wizard paused at a white plant on the ground, inspecting it closely before getting up and walking again, this time, much more slowly. He studied plant after plant, collecting a few into a small pouch on his hip. He turned to head back to the castle.

Instead, his eyes fixed on a large black beast in the middle of the path.

For a moment, they stood still, eyes fixed on each other, before Padfoot lowered his head, baring his teeth. He brought one paw forward, and then another, slowly advancing on the wizard.

Finally the wizard ran and Padfoot howled for joy, giving chase. He stayed one step behind, even though he could have easily outrun the wizard.

He snapped at his heels, not being close enough to sink his teeth, until he got bored with the game. With a slight push, he sped up, leaping on the man and sending him flying to the ground. He leaned down, growling deeply into the man's ear, causing him to panic.

His teeth were inches from Snape's ear, and Padfoot contemplated taking a nip, but he didn't want to touch the dirty hair, especially not wanting to get it in his mouth. Instead, he stepped back and watched the Slytherin pick himself up from the floor, staring at the dog in horror.

"A grim," the teenager whispered, moving backwards, trying to get as far away from the dog as possible.

Padfoot watched in enjoyment as he fled, and causally followed his scent until they were both out of the forbidden forest. He transformed back and watched the figure rushing to the castle.

That would teach Severus Snape for following Remus around, trying to find out Remus' secret. The grim - that would give Snape something to think about rather than where Remus went every month.

He turned back into Padfoot and began his trek back to the castle, happy with how his plan had gone. Maybe now Snape would learn to mind his own business. Sirius could only hope - he was happy to come out and do this again and again, until Snape left his Remus alone.

He would do whatever it took to keep Remus protected.

* * *

**Review Please**

**502 words**


	112. Frozen

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Defence Against the Dark Arts** \- Extra Credit: Write about someone learning to use this spell for the first time and then actually putting it to use.

**365 prompts:** Frozen

**Ultimate Chocolate Frog thing: **(Bronze): Flavius Belby: Challenge: Incorporate an unprovoked attack into your story.

**Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II - **R = Rug

**Gringotts Prompt Bank:** (1) Episkey - Used to heal relatively minor injuries. (2) Rose (3) Confessed (4) (Word to describe touch) Cushioned (5) Confident

**Quidditch Pitch:** dignifying

**Drabble club:** "Is it really that hard to believe?"

* * *

**Frozen**

* * *

Remus sighed as he walked around the castle, doing his rounds. He was impatient for the map to be finished just because it would save him so much time. He wouldn't have to walk up and down each hallway and look in each hidden alcove - he would see who was out and about with just a glance. No more portraits shushing him if he spoke to whoever he was doing the rounds with.

Not that he usually minded, but with OWLs coming up, Remus barely had any time left. In between studying, rounds, tutoring younger students and the full moon and recovery each month, he barely had any time left.

And Sirius had been trying to get some time to talk to him - but Remus had put it off over and over, hoping to find time from somewhere.

It was times like that that he wished he had a time-turner to just allow him more time.

Having finished the rounds, he headed back to the castle.

"Remus, can we... I need to talk to you."

"Sirius, can we do this over breakfast?" Remus asked, rubbing his eyes. He was so tired. At that moment nothing seemed like a better idea than climbing into his bed, cuddling his pillow and closing his eyes.

"You said that yesterday," Sirius replied, grey eyes fixed intently on him.

They stood facing each other in the common room, neither wanting to give in.

"I'm sorry," Remus finally said. "I know I've not had time for you recently, but once OWLs are over, I promise that I'll be a better -"

"I don't mind," Sirius interrupted. He moved closer to Remus, smiling fondly at him. "I understand that studying comes first with you, and I like how focused you are. We're still going to be here when you're done... it's just I have something important I need to discuss with you."

Remus tried to smile. He was too drained.

"I've been asking for some time with you for a few weeks, and I don't know if I can wait any longer," Sirius said.

"Please Sirius, I'm too tired right now. If you want to talk, how about you do rounds with me tomorrow." He paused. "Actually, I think Dorcas will be out of the hospital wing and back doing rounds too -"

"I didn't want to have to do this," Sirius said, raising his wand. "Petrficus Totalus."

Remus hit the rug, slightly relieved over the cushioned surface breaking his fall, and the fact that he didn't fall face first. Before he could even struggle, Sirius was pulling him over to the sofa, propping him up. "Episkey," Sirius said, pressing his wand to the back of Remus' head.

"Are you hurting anywhere else?"

Remus glared at him. "Isn't this a bit of a drastic way of getting my attention? Not very dignifying."

Sirius shrugged. "Remus, I really need to talk to you. I've been patient and waited for a good time, but it's clear there won't be a good time to do this. I need to do this because I can't concentrate on anything else."

Remus looked closely at Sirius, noticing he looked more tired than usual. "Okay, you have my attention."

Sirius nodded, and took a deep breath. He turned away for a moment.

"Right," he whispered to himself. "I can do this."

He turned back, leaning down to look Remus in the eyes. "Remus, I like you."

He waited patiently as Remus stared back at him, unable to move. "Okay - I like you too?"

"No," Sirius growled. "That's not what I meant. I'm trying to say I like you... more than that. Remus, I want you to be my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded eagerly. "I want to take you to Hogsmeade and I want to hold your hand and I especially want to snog you."

"You want to snog me?" Remus had wondered what Sirius had wanted from him, but he had never considered it would be this. He also realised he was just repeating Sirius' own words back to him.

Surprisingly enough, he wasn't freaked out that his best friend fancied him. He quite liked the idea actually.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a searching look. "Of course I want to go out with you - why would I want anyone else?" He reached into his robes and pulled out a rose. "I got this for you. I figured girls like it when guys give them flowers, and that you might like it too."

Remus stared at the rose in his hands. "Sirius..." he began, uncertain how to proceed.

" Finite Incantatem," Sirius said, waving his wand and shoving it back into his pocket. "So... what do you think?" The rose was still in his hand, offered to Remus.

"I'm not sure, I mean, you're my best friend... is this a good idea?" He couldn't deny that he found Sirius attractive - and the thought of kissing Sirius made him smile. He was scared of ruining an amazing friendship.

"Well, that doesn't sound like a no," Sirius replied, with a smile. "Let's call that a maybe. How about one date - if you don't feel the same way, I'll drop this and we'll just be friends."

"What would be different about going to Hogsmeade as friends and going as a date?" Remus asked.

"This," Sirius said, quickly moving into Remus' personal space, and crashing their lips together.

Remus was lost at that moment. He couldn't help but move his lips against Sirius', allowing Sirius' tongue to gently slide between his lips, exploring his mouth. He was sure Sirius could feel his heart racing.

It was perfect.

Sirius pulled away, looking uncertainly into Remus' eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"If I say yes to Hogsmeade, can we do that again?" Remus asked.

Sirius grinned, relieved. He held the rose out a second time, and this time Remus shyly took it.

"So, you want to be my boyfriend?" Sirius asked, sounding a lot more confident.

Remus could only nod his head in response. "Yeah," he whispered. He couldn't help but grab Sirius and kiss him again.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	113. Shattered

Written for:

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Major and Minor Arcana** \- Task: Write about a character faced with a moral choice. The choice must be of high importance to the character and the focus should be on the things listed in the lesson (romance, relationships, happiness, security, balance, trust, deep sexual or emotional connection). There's an easy choice and a right choice - but it's up to you which they pick.

**Gringotts Prompt Bank** \- (1) "You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough." (2) "All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair." (3) "One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family." (4) Dialogue - "No! I'm tired of having to do everything you say." (5) First Line - That summer seemed to last forever.

**Quidditch Pitch** \- enslave

**Drabble Club** \- "I don't want greatness!"

**Ultimate Chocolate Frog Trading and Duelling Club** \- (Bronze): Zacharias Smith: Prompts: Attitude, Abandon, Disloyal, Hope

* * *

**Shattered**

* * *

That summer seemed to last forever. Sirius' pure-blood lessons were doubled, leaving him next to no time to himself. The days never seemed to end.

Though his parents were taking more of an interest in him, and that was something that mattered to him. Ever since he was eleven, they had shut him out as though he was nothing.

As much as he laughed about it or put on a brave face to his friends, acting like he didn't care... well, that was just an act. He did care and his attitude was just because it hurt so much. They were his parents after all. Regulus was his brother. Of course he wanted reassurance that he still mattered to them, or that they still cared about him. He needed to know that they didn't just abandon hope with him when he was sorted into Gryffindor.

So when the lessons started up again, even though Sirius cared little for the subjects, completely disagreeing about Werewolves and those with different blood status', he still listened to every word his parents said, because it meant they were giving him their undivided attention.

Something he hadn't had for years.

...oOo...

"There is a man we want you to meet," Walburga stated. "He's... let just say he's important, and you could be a wonderful asset."

Sirius stared at his mother. He had a bad feeling about the man. "What is his name?"

"Mr Riddle," Walburga promptly replied. "You have been doing well at your lessons, and we believe we've recovered the damage that Hogwarts is doing to you. Regulus has already expressed his interest in signing up, but we think it best that you also do this."

"Signing up for what?" Sirius asked.

"The man has a special club," Walburga replied, straightening Sirius' robes. "You will go because it's your duty."

Sirius knew pushing wouldn't get him any more information, and he knew without a doubt that the 'club' in mention was the dangerous group James had heard his father talking about. The ones who were against anyone who wasn't pure-blood, or fully human.

Basically - people who would want to see an end to Remus Lupin. People that Sirius would never side with. A mad-man that wanted to enslave muggles - but if he joined, he would be the same - a slave to the man's cause, to fight against people he cared about.

"Your duty to your title as future heir, and as a member of the Black family," Walburga promptly replied in a soothing voice that pulled Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Family," Sirius repeated, completely torn at the word and at her tone.

Walburga nodded. "One day you will do things for me that you hate. That is what it means to be family."

...oOo...

Sirius sat in his room, thinking over the conversation with his mother and trying to decide what to do. There were two options. The easy way - where he'd do as his family asked, and be welcomed back in. He could make his parents proud of him.

Or he could do the right thing and stand by what he believed in, even if it meant losing his family, his home and his place.

He sat in his room, ignoring as night came and darkness shone through the window. A light outside grabbed his attention, and he stood up and walked over, his eyes falling on the full-moon.

How could he forget what Remus was going through that night?

His eyes fell on the letters on the table that he had begun to write, not finding time to finish them. One of them was to be sent before the full-moon, but Sirius didn't get around to it.

He realised that choosing his family would mean losing his friends - he knew James would be on the other side with Remus and Peter. He wasn't stupid - he knew a war was brewing, and the other side were looking to him to join them.

But Sirius didn't believe in anything they stood for.

He walked over to the drawer that he had charmed to open to only his magical signature. It only took a touch of his hand to open it. He pulled out the latest letter written from Remus, skimming over the words again.

_"I'm sorry about your parents. We just have to accept that all parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair. You and I both are those jagged pieces of glass, Sirius. We've had parents who have damaged us in different ways, but have scarred us none-the-less._

_Alone we are shattered._

_We can't repair ourselves, maybe we are beyond repair on our own. But there is beauty in the small pieces - like a mosaic, the small pieces left of us fit together to make something even more beautiful - even if it's not the same as the original, it doesn't make it any less special or valuable. I believe it makes us even more so._

_If you need me, if you need any of us, we'll come and get you. I miss you and I love you more than anything._

_Remus."_

Sirius knew his family would never forgive him, but he had to make a choice for himself, and not for them. There was no way he could turn his back on his friends, on Remus and on everything he stood for, just for his family. He began to pack his belongings, for the first time realising that there was very little that actually meant anything to him, just a few clothes, his school supplies, and his family ring.

Just because he was putting his beliefs over the people whose approval he desired most in the world, it didn't mean that he didn't want to be part of the family. He just knew he couldn't join the group his mother had talked about.

He couldn't do the wrong thing, no matter that it would finally make his parents proud of him - that they would finally see him as the Black-heir that they expected him to be.

He listened carefully, before bringing the trunk and his bag down as quietly as possible. He pushed it into the floo and threw in the powder, sending his belongings to the Potters.

He reached for a second handful of floo powder, but froze as he heard his mother's voice behind him.

"Where are you going?"

Sirius held the powder tightly in his hand as he turned to face her.

"I'm leaving," he stated. "I can't be the perfect son you want me to be, I can't carry on the name in the way you expect me to."

"You are going nowhere," Walburga coldly replied, stepping forward towards her son. "Isn't this what you want? To be one of us? To be like your ancestors and strengthen the family - to be part of the new world? To be powerful? To achieve greatness?"

"No! I'm tired of having to do everything you say," Sirius told her. "I have friends that aren't pure-blood, I don't look down on Werewolves or Veela or other magical beings. I don't see the world the way Tom Riddle sees it. I don't want greatness!"

"Werewolves and Veela are abominations -"

"No, that's the thing, mother. They aren't! When the war comes, I'll be on the other side, fighting for what I believe in - just as you will fight for what you believe in. I'm not weak and won't fall to your side and betray everything else that matters to me."

Sirius swore he could see a hint of approval in her eyes, but it was gone before he could determine if it really had been there.

"You're choosing to be disloyal to your family!" She stated.

"Whatever I choose, I'll be disloyal to someone or something," Sirius said, thinking about his friends and beliefs.

"You understand what leaving means?"

"It means that my face won't be on the ugly old tapestry upstairs," Sirius replied. "You only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough. I can't live my life here anymore - if that means not being head of the family, than that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Goodbye mother."

With that, he stepped into the floo, threw the powder down and disappeared.

* * *

Right, so I went a different way with this than usual. I've been thinking that an eleven year old wouldn't just turn his back on his family so easily... we all know family is important to Sirius. I think maybe they would have one last try at making him the son they expected him to be, no matter his house.

Also - some of you are probably thinking "why was there pride in his mother's eyes, she's a horrible woman etc etc." Well, I was thinking that he was finally standing up for himself and showing the qualities they expected in a heir. So Walburga was proud of that, even if she was angry about him leaving.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	114. Rat

**Written for:**

Russian Roulette - Prompt: Peter Pettigrew

365 prompts - Rat

Gringotts Prompt Bank - Peter Pettigrew

* * *

**Rat**

* * *

Sirius Black watched the man turn into a rat before his eyes. A finger lay beside the rat before it made a dart to the nearest sewer drain.

His wand out, he cast a stunning spell, the rat falling to the ground a second before escaping. Sirius grabbed the rat, holding it tightly, waiting for the Aurors.

It was only a minute before they were there. "Sirius Black, you're under arrest," one began, his eyes flicking over the damage for a second, his wand pointed in Sirius' direction.

"It wasn't me," he said. He offered his wand knowing it was best to submit it to prove his innocence. "You know how to check, it wasn't me. It was Pettigrew."

"We need to take you in for questioning," Moody said, coming forward, and looking around. His eyes fell on the rat.

"Peter Pettigrew, he was the secret keeper," Sirius said, holding the rat tightly, scared Peter would wake up and escape. "Take me to the Ministry and I'll prove it."

...oOo...

It had been almost an hour since the trial ended, and Sirius was unable to leave the room. He was still shaking after everything had happened. Had it only been twenty-four hours since he had stopped Peter? Less than two days since he had lost James and Lily?

He stood as a man walked into the room. "Sirius, I gave you the time alone you wanted, but they need the room," Remus said softly. He wrapped his arms around Sirius, holding him tightly. "We have five minutes," he finished.

"He had been so close to escaping," Sirius whispered. "What would have happened if I hadn't stopped him?"

"Hush love," Remus murmured into his hair. "Let's not even think about that. We have to go from here now, we have to go and collect Harry - we need to take him to the cottage."

"At least he has us," Sirius said, allowing Remus to slip an arm around his waist and lead him away from the court-room.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	115. Gift

**Gift**

* * *

Remus looked up as the birds soured into the Great Hall.

"Still waiting to hear from you mum?" Sirius asked, taking Remus' hand.

"I think it was a mistake to tell her I was gay and dating you in a letter," Remus muttered. "I should have told her in person! I really need to stay away from the owlry when I've had a drink."

"I think you're cute when you've had a drink," Sirius said, leaning in and brushing his lips against Remus'.

"Really, I thought I was cute all the time, that's what you said yesterday," Remus replied.

"Actually, I think you're -"

Whatever Sirius thought was interrupted by an owl landing in front of Remus. Remus hadn't expected a delivery with his reply, but he thanked the owl, took the items and watched the owl fly away.

He opened the letter.

_'Remus,_

_Thank you for telling us, though we've both known for some time. It's very hard to deny when your son keeps staring at his best friend's behind and won't stop talking about said best friend. We've both so happy you've decided it's time to come out and tell us._

_Now that you are official, we'd like to extend an invitation for Sirius to come to dinner at our home. Of course he'll be expected to stay in the guest room, though we doubt he'll actually sleep in there. He didn't last time, don't think we didn't notice him sneaking to your room. Boys will be boys, after all._

_We just ask you to be careful. I've been shopping and saw these cute boxers that made me think of you. I hope you like your gift (and I hope your boyfriend does also). I also bought you necessary toiletries that I have been assured by your father aren't available in the Hogsmeade shops, though I don't want to ask how he knows this._

_I despair for the Hogwarts students, not having access to what they need._

_Just tell me when you need another box. I remember what teenage boys can be like, so I'm sure it'll be soon. Maybe I should have bought two boxes. I will next time._

_Mum.'_

Remus' eyes moved to the package that Sirius was eagerly opening. He opened his mouth to tell Sirius not to open it at the table, but it was too late.

Sirius was holding the boxers with a smirk. "Are these pineapples on the boxers?" he asked. "Cool, do you think your mum will send me a pair?"

Remus was more concerned by the box of condoms his mother had sent.

"So, what are you planning to do with these?" Sirius asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Remus.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

Written for: Game of Life - prompt: Delivery

365 prompts: gift


	116. Dress

For Angelo Della Magnolia for the Game of Life. Prompt: 'Padfoot destroys James and Lily's wedding cake while Remus stands in the corner sulking over the perfectly good chocolate."

Mango - hope you like this! :)

* * *

365 prompts: Dress

Gringotts Prompt Bank: (1) No dialogue, (2) Ivory, (3) Miserable

The Restricted Collection: 1. No dialogue

* * *

**Dress**

* * *

Remus watched the whole fiasco with narrowed eyes. For the first time in a long time, he didn't come to Sirius' rescue when Lily was shouting at him. He couldn't blame her this time - not when her wedding dress had chocolate stains on it.

Chocolate stains that were identical to Padfoot's paws.

His gaze drifted to James who was doing his best to salvage the bottom tier of the cake, though he kept turning around to glare at Padfoot. Remus in turn glared at him. It wasn't just Sirius' fault - it was James' too. He shouldn't have dared Sirius to do something so stupid.

They both knew that Sirius would jump to the challenge... so to speak.

But daring him to jump over the wedding cake was complete idiocy and Lily clearly agreed.

He stood in the corner and mourned the top tier of cake that he knew was chocolate (he could smell it) and his eyes moved to the remains on the floor. He had been looking forward to some of that cake, and now Sirius had just ruined it.

He didn't look back at Padfoot, feeling slightly guilty as the poor dog looked absolutely miserable.

He had warned Sirius to behave. He was going to have to go through with his threat - no sex for a month.

Remus shook his head and sighed. He wouldn't be able to hold out that long, but he could manage no sex for a week.


	117. Happy

**Happy**

* * *

"Here," Sirius said, dropping a book down and looking around to make sure they were alone. "I found something."

Remus quickly got over his shock at finding Sirius in the library, and looked at the book on old potions and plants.

"Page four-hundred and twelve," Sirius told him.

Remus flicked to the page, his eyes falling on the Hawthorn tree.

"No," he said, closing it. "There isn't a cure."

"But if we just try -"

"Sirius, don't you think my we've exhausted all of the books we could get our hands on?" Remus asked. "We've checked every plant possible, tried every potion that could potentially help. There is no cure!"

"Are you sure?" Sirius began. "Because -"

"Why do you think we're so poor?" Remus interjected. "It's because my parents have spent every penny on finding a cure for me. Research, finding these plants and potions and spells and paying towards them being researched. There is no cure."

Sirius dejectedly dropped down into the chair next to Remus. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he murmured.

Remus shook his head. "I'm not upset with you," he replied. "Actually, knowing that you've been looking this all up, trying to find something - it's... I really appreciate it, even if I know there is nothing out there. I'll never have a cure."

Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulder. "Never say never," he whispered. "Your parents aren't the only ones who will keep searching for a cure."

"But why?" Remus asked, pulling away. "Does it bother you?"

"What bothers me is seeing how hurt you are after each full moon," Sirius replied, quickly realising where Remus was heading. It was always safer to nip it in the bud before Remus started thinking that Sirius didn't want him. "I want to do this because I love you, and I want to see you truly happy."

"For the first time since I was small, I am truly happy," Remus confirmed, leaning in and brushing his lips against Sirius'. "I have wonderful parents, great friends and I get to learn magic... and most of all, I have an amazing boyfriend who loves me."

* * *

365 prompts: Happy

Occasion-a-day: Write about someone with an injury or condition that cannot be cured.

Gringotts Prompt Bank - Hogwarts Forum: Hawthorn

Gringotts Prompt Bank Forum: (Friends) Boyfriend, (Family) Parents

The Restricted Collection: 43. No 'time hopping'


	118. Grass

**Grass**

* * *

Kirley lay on the grass with the other band members, listening to Heathcote and Myron discussing solos for the song they were working on. They seemed to be forgetting who the lead guitarist was. Bored, he looked around, spotting a familiar wizard with black hair, and groaned.

Sirius Black had found them again.

He pretended not to notice the wizard, closing his eyes and settling back on the grass, hoping Sirius would go away.

"Hey. So I was thinking that the Weird Sisters - awesome name by the way - need another member."

Kirley silently let out a groan and opened his eyes, to see Black staring at him eagerly.

"Sorry Black," he began. "But we're happy with the amount of members in the band."

Sirius nodded, thinking hard. "Maybe I could be a backup... in case one of you got hurt or something?"

Kirley shook his head. This Wizard was more than a bit obsessed with their band, he wouldn't put it past him to accidentally poison one of the band-members if he thought it would give him a chance.

"Mascot?" Sirius suggested, hopefully.

Kirley ignored the whispers from Merton about Black having a lot of money - they would make their own money rather than taking advantage of a fan of theirs - and shook his head again.

"Sorry Black, there's no place in the band for you, but when we perform our first show, we'll send you some tickets?"

He wasn't prepared for the younger boys arms to be thrown around him, but awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Sirius?" came a cool voice.

They both looked around, and Black quickly let go of him, almost dancing over to the boy that had approached.

"They're going to send me back-stage passes to their gigs!" Sirius exclaimed.

Kirley opened his mouth to deny this, since he had only offered normal tickets to the first show, but the look on the other boy's face quickly caused him to stay silent. There was something feral in his eyes that quite frankly scared him.

"Are they?" the boy replied, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Kirley and the other Weird Sisters. "So you'll be all alone with him?"

Sirius quickly took in the seriousness of the situation, and the dancing stopped.

"You know it's not like that," he said, taking the other boy's hand. "You're my Cupcake, Moonpie! Plus, Kirley said 'tickets' - so that's more than one. Of course I was going to bring you with me. I wouldn't have fun without you there!"

They walked away, Black's hand moving to rest on his boyfriend's arse, and Kirley ignored the looks from the rest of the band as he lay back on the grass. Just another day of Black drama. He didn't doubt that Sirius Black would seek him out again soon, and that the scary prefect with the feral amber eyes would be not far behind.

The prefect looked back over his shoulder, sending a silent warning to Kirley. Kirley was sure that he had made an enemy, and he hadn't even done anything except try to be nice.

* * *

**Written for:**

**Russian Roulette:** Write about Kirley Duke (The lead guitarist from the Weird Sisters)

**Pokemon Challenge:** Bulbasaur: Poison/Grass

**September Event**: (plot) Making an enemy

**The Restricted Collection**: 42. No using the word 'she'

**365 Prompts:** Grass


	119. Dream

Written for:

September Event - 1. Receiving Hogwarts Letter

Gringotts Prompt Bank Forum - Ivywood Cottage, Penrose Lane

Pokemon journey Challenge: Internal, Rare

365 prompts: Dream

* * *

_I know I've written Remus getting his letter before, but I just have a soft spot for little Remus realising he's able to attend Hogwarts after all._

* * *

**Dream**

* * *

Remus walked through the house to the hallway to where he had just heard the letterbox. It wasn't often they got post in the small cottage, but today was one of those days. Remus reached down to the mat, picking up a large stiff envelope and turning it over.

_'Remus Lupin_

_Ivywood Cottage_

_Penrose Lane_

_Porthmadog_

_Wales'_

Remus stared at the envelope for a long time, his eyes moving back to the living room. He could feel the hum of magic on the letter, and his parents tried to hide magic, thinking that Remus would never learn it. This, he knew, was something special. And he had never had a letter with his name on it before. He didn't want to give it to his parents, he wanted to discover the contents of his first piece of post all by himself.

He slipped the letter under his oversized jumper and snuck upstairs to his bedroom, silently shutting the door.

Once he was safely hidden in his room, he almost threw himself into his chair, pulling the letter out and opening it.

His eyes flicked the the emblem at the top of the page.

Hogwarts.

It was his acceptance letter.

Remus read through every single line as carefully as he could, just to make sure it wasn't written somewhere on the letter that he wasn't able to attend. Satisfied that it clearly stated that Remus Lupin was to become a Hogwarts student, he placed the letter down on the desk.

He felt a rare flare of happiness at the realisation, followed by a brief internal debate on what to do and how had he gotten the letter.

His parents said that the headmaster would have been aware of his Lycanthropy - as it would have updated in the student book when he had been bitten.

So this meant that the headmaster knew, and was letting him attend anyway. He pushed the chair back, wanting to show his mum and dad the letter as quickly as possible. It was like a dream come true - he would go to Hogwarts like a regular child.

Maybe this was proof that he wasn't a monster after all!


	120. Shock

Written for:

September Event: 29. (colour) Canary Yellow

Game of Life: Paint, Splatter, Colour.

Restricted Collection: 6. No romance in an OTP fic

365 Prompts: Shock

* * *

**Shock**

* * *

Remus stood in the dorm-room, his hands on his hips as he looked around in shock.

He had suspected something when Sirius looked in his direction from the Common Room. The puppy-dog eyes were out, and he was looking like someone had kicked him (whilst he had been in puppy form of course). Those two things combined were always a bad sign.

What he hadn't expected was to find the bedroom covered in paint. His guesses had ranged from the room having exploded, to Peter laying naked across the floor again (no-one quite knew why Peter liked to sleep naked on the floor, and no-one wanted to broach the subject of Peter's nudity issues).

He looked around at the canary yellow colour on the walls, feeling like something so bright and happy felt so wrong in the Marauder's usually red and gold room. The yellow hurt his eyes too much.

He headed over to his bed, dropping his bag down, before his eyes fell on his sweater.

His favourite sweater. The one that he had taken from Sirius when it had gotten too small for the other teen, though it fit Remus' overly skinny body perfectly.

There was a bright yellow splatter right in the middle, and signs of magic being used to remove the paint.

Remus sighed, heading to package the jumper up. His mum could use some simple white-spirits or something muggle to get rid of the paint-stains, but Sirius was in so much trouble!


	121. Candle

**Written for:**

**September Event: **8\. (plot) Finding love at Hogwarts

**The Restricted Collection: **12\. No fluffy settings in a fluff fic

**Pokemon Journey Challenge: **Bulbasaur** \- **Prompts: Seven, Equal

**365 Prompts:** Candle

* * *

**Candle**

* * *

Sirius waited until Remus and James were in a heated chess match before he made his move. He slipped up to the dorm, collecting Remus' Satchel that Sirius had hidden under his bed.

He headed back downstairs, spotting the pair playing chess, and his gaze moved over to Peter who was involved in a game of Exploding Snap with a couple of boys in the lower year.

Satisfied that they were all distracted, Sirius quietly moved through the Common room and through the portrait hole.

He headed through the grounds, finding the planned spot by the edge of the Forbidden forest where he knew he couldn't be found on the map, and began to set up.

...oOo...

Sirius sat in the middle of a circle of seven candles, each one equal in length.

He looked around at the various colours. The ritual that the Prewett twins gave stated that he had to face the most important colour, but it was upto him to decide.

It was an easy choice. Light pink meant unconditional love - and that's what he wanted. He purposely ignored the brown candle that was the same colour as Remus' favourite cardigan that was currently under Sirius' pillow.

He pushed Remus out of his mind - he had tried to get Remus' interest, but the studious Werewolf wasn't showing any interest. Sirius knew he had a nice body, but Remus wouldn't even tear his eyes away from his book for a second when Sirius walked around in his pants, or bent over to pick something up.

Remus was clearly not interested.

Or maybe he just didn't realise that Sirius wanted him - had wanted him for so long now - and maybe Remus would be the one to turn up?

The candles were lit, starting with the pink one, and Sirius knelt down. Each hour he had to blow out one candle, starting with the last one lit, leaving the pink one until last.

The Prewetts had assured him that someone would come along once the pink one was remaining and he would know that person was for him. But how would he feel if it wasn't Remus.

"If my soulmate isn't Remus Lupin, then at least they'll be someone who will finally help me get over my love for him," Sirius whispered to himself, settling down in the circle and using his wand to check the time.

...oOo...

_Sirius looked at the parchment, his eyes narrowed slightly. "So... you're saying that this ritual will find me my true love?"_

_Gideon nodded his head. "If they are at Hogwarts, this will bring him to you," he assured Sirius. "If they don't show, it could be because they are in another part of the country and can't get here in time, or in another country."_

_"So... let's just say it was... Remus or someone," Sirius offered. "He'll just admit he loves me?"_

_Fabian shook his head. "The ritual takes a few hours, but the answer is on the parchment. Look, either you're interested or you're not. What's it going to be. Black?"_

_Sirius pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it over, accepting the parchment. His eyes fell on the list of equipment. "Where am I going to get these candles?"_

_"We have some spare, if you'd like," Gideon told him. "The whole lot for two Galleons."_

_Sirius handed the money over eagerly, departing to his room with the parchment and candles._

_"We just made five Galleons from him for something we wrote in twenty minutes, should we feel bad for this?" Fabian asked._

_"After all the pranks he's pulled on us?" Gideon replied, looking in the direction Sirius had gone in. "No, let's get our own back for once."_

...oOo...

Remus sighed from where he was waiting. A heating charm didn't work when it was freezing out, but his cardigan had disappeared from his bed... again.

Sirius was doing... something. Remus wasn't sure what, but it was clear that Sirius wanted to be alone to do it, or he would have invited them along - or at least told them about it.

Though Sirius didn't realise that it was completely stupid to sit right next to a forest that was out-of-bounds. Especially heading out there at eleven at night.

Of course Remus saw him sneak out, and it didn't take Remus long to grab the map and follow him. Hiding in the bushes was the best bet.

Sirius was so engrossed in the spell, he hadn't even noticed Remus - and the creatures that had been watching, were intimidated when they smelt the Werewolf. So his presence was keeping Sirius safe.

The cold didn't matter, the tiredness he would feel in the morning didn't matter. Only Sirius did.

The hours passed, and Remus noted how Sirius blew out one candle on each hour. As the seventh hour drew to a close, Remus waited with bated breath for the seventh and final candle to be blown out.

It was at that moment, Sirius began to look around, as though he was expecting something to happen.

It was an hour later when Sirius dozed off, and Remus decided to put an end to whatever ritual Sirius was doing. He would suggest them going out there again another night perhaps?

He walked over to the circle of unlit candles, his eyes on the pink one. He leaned in the circle, shaking Sirius and making him wake up.

"Sirius, I think it's time to go inside," he said, picking up the pink candle and blowing out the flame on it, before beginning to collect the rest.

"Remus, it's you?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"It's me," Remus replied, with a quick smile, throwing the candles into the bag. "How about we head upstairs, and -"

His words were cut off by a pair of lips on his. fingers moved to his stomach, pulling at his shirt, and Remus couldn't believe what was happening.

Sirius Black - his Sirius - was kissing him, touching him. Remus didn't want to say a word, scared that Sirius would stop.

"I knew it would be you," Sirius babbled. "I wanted you to be the one to come out, I knew if I waited long enough, you'd come and find me. I hoped so much... that you'd feel the same, and this proves -"

"Feel the same?" Remus interrupted, not having a clue what Sirius was talking about.

"Love," Sirius murmured, a smile on his lips as his fingers traced over Remus' chest, making patterns on his top. "I was hoping you'd love me back and you're out here, so you do."

"I..." Remus struggled to admit anything. He did love Sirius, more than anything... but to admit it. "I do," he whispered, scared that Sirius was going to say he had been joking.

Sirius' lips took his again. "Come on, I'm tired and your skin is cold. Let's find a nice warm blanket and cuddle up together."

"Sirius - what does this all mean?" Remus dared to ask, as Sirius stood up and grabbed the bag.

"It means that I'm yours and you are finally mine," Sirius said, reaching for his hand. "And it's about time too." He hesitated. "That's... that's what it means, right?"

Remus nodded quickly. Of course he wanted that. He watched another smile light up Sirius' face, and he allowed Sirius to lead him away from the forest.

As they headed back to the castle, Sirius began to think of something to buy the twins as a thank you present. They had gotten him Remus after all, the Galleons he had paid for the ritual (not to mention the price of the candles) didn't seem enough somehow.

But his thoughts quickly turned back to Remus. Remus who was holding his hand and blushing and who was his to cuddle and kiss and snuggle under a blanket with.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	122. Regret

**Written for:**

**September Event: **3\. (plot) Meeting a friend at King's Cross Station

**The Restricted Collection: **31\. No more than one line of dialogue in a fic

**365 Prompts:** Regret

* * *

**Regret**

* * *

Sirius sat in the coffee shop at King's Cross Station, his foot tapping nervously against the floor as he nursed two hot-chocolates.

He hadn't been able to even sip his one, instead he had cast a discreet heating charm on them both, keeping them warm. He glanced at the clock. He had been there since nine-am. It was coming up to lunchtime now, but he would wait as long as needed.

_'Remus, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for what I done. I should never have given up your secret like that, and I understand why you hate me._

_I'd do anything to earn your forgiveness. Name your price. Homework, I'll cover for you when Michelle stalks you. I'll stay up with you on the nights you can't sleep._

_I just can't have you pulling away anymore. I need you, Moony. You're a massive part of my life, one of the most important people to me._

_You are my family, and I fucked up, I know that I did. I don't deny what I did was messed up and wrong._

_But I want to apologise again. In person. I want to see you._

_I'll be at King's Cross Station in the coffee shop this Saturday. I'll be there early. Just show up and I'll be there._

_Sirius'_

Sirius thought back to the nasty prank he had played on Snape a week before the end of term. Remus hadn't spoken a word to him, he had ignored all of Sirius' letters.

But it was the way Remus looked at him that hurt the most. The betrayed look in Remus' eyes. How could Sirius - with how much loyalty meant to him - break Remus' trust like that?

He would do anything to get a time-turner and stop his actions. He would do anything to take back what he had said. All the gold in his vault, just to erase his actions, and fix his friendship.

Sirius could feel eyes on him, and his head shot up, and he noticed Remus standing nearby, hesitating.

Sirius slowly slid the hot-chocolate across the table, not even attempting the puppy-dog eyes. He waited nervously for any kind of response.

Remus approached the table, drawing out the seat facing, his gaze on Sirius. Sirius could feel those amber eyes examining him as Remus sat down. Sirius knew he looked a mess, he tried to make himself look good, but he had lost weight. He had terrible bags under his eyes. His usually perfect hair was pulled back into a sloppy bun.

The stress of one of his best friends hating him, and what he had to deal with at home was taking its toll on him.

"Padfoot," Remus murmured, attempting to smile.

Sirius gave a small smile in return. He could just tell that things were going to get better. He was going to win Remus' friendship back.

The fact that Remus had arrived was proof that there was a chance to save it.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	123. Awkward

**Written for:**

**September Event: **(dialogue) "Back to school already? Where did summer go?"

**The Restricted Collection: **21\. No using the word 'it'

**365 Prompts:** Awkward

* * *

**Awkward**

* * *

"Back to school already? Where did summer go?" James complained, bursting into the carriage with his trunk, without even greeting his friends.

Sirius followed behind, shooting an excited smile towards Remus and Peter. "I don't know, Prongs," Sirius began. "I'm pretty excited to be back. Is this mood to do with the fact that Lily's already rejected you twice, and you've only been on the train for two minutes?"

James snorted. "Of course you are excited to be back," he replied, his eyes narrowed. "Just so you and Remus can make cow-eyes at each other and pretend to be scared of the dark so you can get in each other's beds and cuddle."

He dropped down into a seat, his arms folded, annoyed at Sirius' comment about Lily, and Sirius and Remus suddenly found the compartment very interesting, their gazes focusing hard on the walls and windows, rather than on each other.

"What a good start to the year," Peter mumbled to no-one in particular, pulling out a muggle magazine to read. He knew that the awkward silence would last the whole journey, and he may as well find another activity to do than joke around with his friends.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	124. Bliss

**Written for:**

**September Event:** (dialogue) "It's great to be back at school...I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life."

**Pokemon Journey: **Prompts - Every, Wreck, Long, Presumed

**365 Prompts**: Bliss

* * *

**Bliss**

* * *

"It's great to be back at school... I was getting so bored of sleeping in and enjoying life," Sirius declared, looking around at his friends. "The summer really isn't long enough."

"I agree," James said. "Six weeks is nothing. No time to do what you want. You need at least eight weeks to have any sort of enjoyment."

"Eight weeks would be great," Peter agreed. The three looked at Remus, waiting for him to agree. Remus looked at them for a long moment, before turning his gaze to Sirius and raising his eyebrows.

"So, did Mrs Potter actually let you sleep in late?" Remus asked, knowing the answer. He had stayed there for a few nights after all, and she made sure the boys were up by ten.

"Well, not overly late," Sirius began. "But later than here. Hogwarts is just too early. It's a shame really."

Remus nodded. "And here you have to get up so early, I see your disappointment. I mean, it must be terribly rude of me to wake you early and demand your attention every morning."

"Oh, I wasn't saying that -" Sirius began, realising exactly what Remus was hinting at.

"Maybe it's a good idea for me to stop waking you up in the mornings?" Remus mused. "It'd give me more time to read my books."

"No, don't stop," Sirius shouted, a panicked expression on his face. He thoroughly enjoyed the way Remus woke him up each morning. It didn't matter that it was too early, because some activities were just better than sleep.

And much more satisfying. He'd be a wreck without his Moonpie in his bed every morning. It was utter bliss!

"I presumed that you wanted to sleep in though?" Remus continued, with a smirk. "I'm just offering you that instead. You can't complain about having to get up early when you like the morning activities? I can leave you to sleep, it's really your choice!"

"I withdraw my comment," Sirius stated. "Apart from the first bit... it really is great to be back at school!" His gaze moved to Remus, and he reached for Remus' hand. "In fact, there's no where I'd rather be than here."

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	125. Detention

**Written for: ****September Event:** (plot) Getting into trouble at Hogwarts

**365 prompt:** Detention

* * *

**Detention**

* * *

Sirius knew his best plans were the ones that he didn't over-think. This was proven by the plan he was going through with at that moment.

The best plan he had ever thought up.

The one that involved turning up in the Great-Hall, in his best boxers (he needed to show off his excellent body), and the Unicorn boxers with dancing unicorns (that showed off his sensitive side).

It also involved serenading Remus Lupin. The song was well thought through, as was the lipstick. He of course was going to make a big show, that way Remus wouldn't be able to resist him!

Remus' eyes weren't able to move away from the words written in the lipstick Marlene had given him.

'Sirius Loves Remus!' with a big heart surrounding the words.

As he finished singing the song, pleased with himself at changing the word 'her' to 'Remus', he noticed Remus was looking over Sirius' shoulder.

"Mr Black, I suggest that you focus more on your studies, singing is not a career I would encourage you to follow through with upon leaving."

Sirius slowly turned, to see his head of house.

"Uh..."

"Though we can discuss it in one of your three evenings detentions," she continued. "Straight after dinner tomorrow, Mr Black."

She walked away, and Sirius turned hopefully back to Remus.

"Well, it's a good thing your detention isn't until tomorrow," Remus began. "Because you made some promises during that song that I was looking forwa-"

He was cut off when Sirius grabbed his hand and dragged him off his seat. "I hope you've finished eating," Sirius declared, smirking at him.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	126. Quill

**Written for: ****September Event:** (object) Quill

* * *

**Quill**

* * *

Sirius looked around the shops, trying to find something for Remus for Christmas. Remus already had a stack of chocolate, and Sirius wanted something special. Something Remus would look at each day and think of Sirius.

He found his answer as he walked past Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, spotting the fancy new quills in the window. Remus would love them, plus Remus would think of Sirius when he was writing in class, or doing homework.

They were just perfect.

Sirius pushed the door open and went inside.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	127. Crush

Written for:

Pokemon: Pride, Trust, Downcast, Day

365 prompts: Crush

* * *

Crush

* * *

Sirius couldn't take his eyes off Remus, who wouldn't look at him. The taller boy's eyes were downcast.

Sirius was just shocked that Remus hadn't turned and bolted from the room. It had seemed like that sort of moment, and Sirius felt pride that they had helped Remus change so much from his second year. Back then, Remus bolted at everything - but now he was willing to wait and face the consequences of what was happening - even if it wasn't his fault.

It had been Lily's, storming in and demanding that James take pointers from Remus about hiding crushes. Even if she hadn't seen Sirius standing in the doorway of the bathroom, it still didn't need to be shouted like that.

"I don't care if you love me," she had hissed at James during his latest attempt at wooing her.. "You should learn from Remus, and hide how you feel. Hide it like he hides how he loves Sirius."

A look of betrayal crossed Remus' face as he stared at Lily, and she looked at him apologetically as she slapped her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. The words had been said. She quickly rushed out of the dorm.

And now James and Peter were making themselves scarce, sneaking from the dorm as Sirius watched Remus, making sure he didn't bolt.

...oOo…

They were alone, the silence in the room deafening.

"So… you have feelings for me?" Sirius asked, trying to keep his voice soft. How could Remus have hidden it so well? How strong did his feelings go?

Remus hesitated. "It's nothing much," he finally replied. "I may have admitted to Lily… that I find you attractive - I'm attracted to you. That's it. She broke my trust."

He sounded so hurt, and Sirius hated the upset in his voice - even though he tried to hide it.

"Oh," Sirius replied, feeling a little bit less excited. Remus just thought he was attractive. He had thought… Well, it was a starting point. He watched Remus carefully, realising that Remus was lying.

Sirius hid a smile. "What do you find attractive about me?"

Remus' eyes shot up, meeting his. Sirius knew Remus expected him to reject him outright, but Sirius was curious about his friend. He already knew he would do anything for Remus, anything to make Remus happy. The thought of dating his friend actually made him smile.

Now that he thought about it, it all made perfect sense. Sirius never cuddled the boys that he slept with because he didn't like the intimate contact. He knew they all talked about it - he was famous for not wanting anything other than sex... but Remus had always been different - they had always shared a bond since their first day. Remus was the one to hold him during storms, and Sirius would look after Remus during the recovery on the full-moon.

Remus would never be 'just sex' for him.

His gaze moved up and down Remus' body. Yes, he should have realised this sooner.

"Okay," Sirius murmured, nodding.

"Okay? Do you mean we're okay?" Remus sounded so hopeful. "You don't hate me."

"Okay, I'll go out with you," Sirius corrected him. "And I could never hate you!"

There was a long silence. "I didn't ask you out," Remus said, blushing red. "And you don't date... or so I've heard. So why would you want to go out with me?"

"Because now it's been brought to my attention, I've realised just how perfect this is," Sirius explained. "I mean, it's like we're already married. We see each other every day, we share a bed sometimes. We tell each other everything and we would do anything to protect each other and make each other happy -"

"Is that why you're saying this - to make me happy?"

Sirius shrugged. "That's the thing, I would do anything to make you happy, Remus. Isn't that a bit strange? I mean, I'd do anything for James' happiness too, but if I found out James fancied me, I'd just ignore the fact… but with you, my mind immediately jumps to taking you out to Hogsmeade on a date, and wondering what you'd look like under me."

The blush deepened, and Sirius closed his eyes, picturing it. "It makes a very wonderful sight," he confirmed, opening them again, and fixing them on Remus'. "So… Saturday. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?".

He smirked when Remus nodded his head.

"It's a date," Sirius said. He couldn't wait for that day to come around.

* * *

Review Please :)


	128. Lost

Written for:

365 Prompts: Lost

Crystals, Gemstones and Astrology - Write about a bad nightmare.

Weekly Musical Showtunes: Wicked - No One Mourns the Wicked: Write about a 'good guy' character losing a duel or fight to a 'bad guy' character

The Restricted Collection - 16. No crying in a hurt/comfort fic

D&amp;D Challenge: 400 words

Chocolate Frog Trading Card Challenge - (Silver): Dymphna Furmage - Challenge: Write about a worst fear.

* * *

**Lost**

* * *

Sirius Black was lost and alone in the Forbidden Forest. He wanted to leave, but couldn't seem to find his way out. He had been searching.

He placed his wand on his palm. "Point me," he murmured, watching it spin.

The spinning didn't stop, and Sirius was even more scared - what could interfere with such a simple spell that he had perfected over the years? He held his wand tightly again, glancing around. There was no view of the sky to even use a star as a guide.

Sirius began walking, seemingly going in circles as he tried to find a patch of sky. He sighed, heading to the closest tree and juding the size of it. Maybe he could climb up?

He tested a branch, but before he could hoist himself up, something clamped down on his leg, ripping him away.

The creature pulled back for a moment, but Sirius could see the blood dripping from it's mouth, before it went for his throat. He threw himself sideways, shouting in agony as teeth sunk into his shoulder.

He shot flames from his wand, startling the creature long enough to drag himself off the ground and towards the tree. Ignoring the agony in both his ankle and shoulder, he climbed out of the creature's reach.

Sirius climbed down when the sun came up and the creature was gone, but no sooner had he touched the floor, someone grabbed him, forcing the wand from his hand.

The man prodded at Sirius' shoulder and kicked his leg where the bite was, making Sirius cry out. "Looks like we've gained a pack member. Maybe once you join, Lupin will take up my offer."

Sirius curled his lip. "Like either of us would join you."

The man snapped Sirius' wand in half.

"Lupin won't have a choice," Greyback laughed.

...oOo...

Remus slipped from under his covers, and climbed into Sirius' bed.

"Love?" came a sleepy murmur.

"Go back to sleep," Remus whispered. "I just needed to make sure that you're alright!"

"Why wouldn't I be? Was it that dream again?" Sirius asked, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Remus nodded and Sirius pulled him tightly into his arms. He whispered assurances to Remus, as his hand ran through Remus' hair until he was asleep. Only then did Sirius allow his own eyes to close once more.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	129. Tentative

**Written for:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Defence Against the Dark Arts** \- Task: So by now you would've written about someone protecting another person. This time around, I expect to read about memories being protected.

**Game of life**: Tapestry

**Pokemon Journey**: (Bulbasaur) Voice, (Eevee) Collection

**Chocolate Frog Trading Cards Challenge** \- (Bronze): Beatrix Bloxam: - Challenge: Write about someone reliving a painful memory.

Gringotts Prompt Bank:

**Descriptors****: Words To Use Instead Of Said:** Acknowledged, Added, Drawled, Sighed, Revealed, Suggested, Mentioned, Cried, Croaked, Offered, Continued, Mumbled, Joked, Growled,

**Various Prompts: Prepositions:** Above, Along, Aboard, Alongside, Amid, Among, Aside, Astride, Atop

**365 Prompts:** Tentative

* * *

Tentative

* * *

Remus opened his eyes, his head pounding. He tried to remember the night before, or any-time before, but his head was a mess.

"Bad transformation?" he whispered to himself.

"Moony?" came a whisper from next to him. Remus blinked a couple of times, realising his senses were off. He had thought he was alone.

"Sirius," he whispered back. "How bad do I look? I feel like crap!" He stared at the boring white ceiling above him, trying to stop the ache.

"Good. You look good," Sirius replied. "Here, take your potions."

Remus drank down a pain potion, along with a few others that he wasn't used to. But he trusted Sirius to give him what he needed.

"Remus," Sirius sighed, still out of sight. "I have something to tell you."

"What?"

"It wasn't the transformation," Sirius revealed. "You took a nasty hex. It slowly wiped your memories."

"Memories?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" Sirius asked. "I need to know how much you've lost."

"I remember... leaving Hogwarts, the cottage."

Sirius sighed. "Relationships?"

"Didn't I date Benjy for a bit? I think that was it."

There was a long silence. "Well, maybe we better get you home now that you've woken up?" Sirius suggested. "Let me go get Madam Pomfrey to check you over."

Sirius walked away, passing the bed, and Remus frowned at him. It definitely was Sirius, he could smell him, though Sirius looked different - he looked much older, more tired. His hair was longer too.

...oOo...

Sirius held Remus whilst they apparated away, leaving them in a strange room.

"Where are we?" Remus asked, looking around. He could see some of his possessions around the place, bookcases with his books in and a tapestry his mother had made for him years ago was rolled up atop of the display unit that had one sat in his parents old cottage. He turned back to Sirius, waiting for an answer.

"This is where we live, Remus."

"How long?" Remus asked, angry that he couldn't remember.

"How long were you in the hospital, or how much of your memory is gone?" Sirius asked.

"Both!" Remus demanded.

"You've been in the hospital wing at Hogwarts for six months, whilst your mind repaired itself. The full-moon set you back each month, otherwise it would have only taken a month or two for you to wake up. We knew you would wake up though."

"And my last memories were... about a year after Hogwarts. I was nineteen."

"We're not nineteen anymore," Sirius murmured. "You've lost about nine years.

Remus looked around again, kids books on the table as evidence that they didn't live alone. "Sirius?" Remus whispered, panic setting in.

"Shhh, love, it's okay," Sirius murmured, taking Remus in his arms. Remus didn't even have the strength to pull away in confusion. Sirius had called him 'love'. Sirius had never called him that before.

When Sirius did pull away, he smiled softly. "Fortunately, the spell took it's time, it was halted because of your Lycanthropy, so it took a couple of days for your memories to disappear. They couldn't take memories that were stored away for safe-keeping, right?"

Sirius took Remus' hand, leading the way to a cupboard under the stairs. After a series of spells, the cupboard opened with a click. Their gazes landed on a collection of vials.

"We obviously don't have everything, we were working our way backwards from the most recent and sticking to the more important memories," Sirius explained. "But if there's something missing, I'm sure I can fill you in, show you my memory of an event, perhaps. I can only assume that if you watch my memory, it will give you the memory of watching it. It's as close to actually having the memory yourself as we can do. Or if we can find a way to duplicate my memory, so -"

"Sirius," Remus began, cutting him off. "Let's do this now. I hate having this bit empty space in my mind. I get the feeling that there is a lot of bad in there."

Sirius nodded. He flicked his wand, levitating the vials into the living room. "The pensieve is under the table," he mentioned.

"Why can't we just put them straight into my head?"

"Because of your head injuries, we can't put that pressure on you. It would help if you watched the memories first, then put them in, one by one. It'll give you time to adjust to each one. That's what the specialist I hired from St. Mungo's told me!"

Remus looked at the box of vials doubtfully. "It'll take a long time."

"It will," Sirius agreed. "But I'm not risking you getting hurt by doing this wrong. If we don't do this right, it could just erase your memories completely - including ones we've tried to put in."

Remus nodded and moved the pensieve, lifting it onto the table, and Sirius warded the house, disconnected the floo and picked up one vial.

"I'm sorry to have to show you this first," Sirius muttered.

...oOo...

"Dead? They can't be dead?" Remus cried, falling back on the floor, wanting to be sick at the thought.

Sirius was at his side in an instant, a comforting hand on his back. "I know," he croaked, his voice cracking as he spoke. He took a minute to calm himself. "I still can't believe it. Harry lives here with us now. When I was told you would wake today, I arranged for him to stay with some friends for a few days. I know you'll want to see him, but I thought it best that we get your memories back first."

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"James and Lily's son," Sirius offered, sad that Remus couldn't remember. He ignored the whisper from Remus about James and Lily having a child - they would meet soon enough, and there were memories of him in the box. "I don't know what to start with," he confessed.

Remus reached for a vial at random. "There won't be an easy way of doing this, let's just see what they contain."

Sirius used his wand to move the memory from the pensieve, to Remus' head. Remus let out a gasp, as the memory fixed a tiny bit of the massive hole, before opening the vial and tipping the next memory into the pensieve, before setting the empty vial aside.

...oOo...

_Sirius had just walked into Remus' old cottage, and looked around in concern. He headed to the bedroom, to find Remus curled up in the bed._

_"Is this what you're doing with your time now?" Sirius asked coolly, leaning against the door-frame. "Not picking yourself back up, not looking for a job? Just wallowing in pity."_

_"Leave me, Sirius," came the muffled reply from under the covers._

_"Remus John Lupin hates pity," Sirius continued. "None of his friends are allowed to feel it for him, so why should he be allowed to feel it?"_

_"I told you to leave."_

_"You know what I think?" Sirius said, moving over to sit on the bed. "I think that you don't want to try anymore. I think you've given up. I think that you pity yourself because you think you're weak?"_

_Remus threw the covers back from over his head, snarling at Sirius._

_"And as your friend, I'm not letting this happen," Sirius continued, calmly throwing a body-bind at Remus, before Remus could even considering reaching for his wand. "So, here are your choices - you can get up from the bed, strip off those pyjamas and take a shower, whilst I call a house-elf to get this place sorted..." his gaze fell on a leak in the ceiling. "Or demolished," he amended._

_"Or?" Remus mumbled, through the bind._

_"Or I'll strip you myself, and make you take a shower," Sirius threatened._

_"I'd like to see you try," Remus mumbled._

_"I must say, I'm impressed how well you can mumble through the curse," Sirius joked, throwing the covers back more. With another motion, Remus was being levitated to the bathroom._

_"You forget who you are dealing with, Remus. I worry about you all the time. I think with the state of this place, you aren't in a position to turn me down again. You're coming to live with me whether you like it or not."_

...oOo...

"Did I move in with you?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded his head. "This is my place. You moved in here, and now Harry lives here too. It's our home."

Remus waited for Sirius to move the memory to Remus' head, before taking another vial. Sirius grabbed his arm, placing the vial back amid the others. "I think there's something you need to see first, otherwise some of the others might be a shock to you, or that you may not understand," he said. He glanced at the box. "It's the first memory you withdrew when this started, but I think it may be right at the bottom, so I'll share my memory with you."

He placed his wand at his temple, pulling a memory out and placing it in the pensieve.

...oOo...

_Remus' fingers were laced through Sirius' hair as he kissed him eagerly, Sirius could only find the power to grip Remus' hips as Remus' hands moved quickly to pull the clothes from Sirius' body, before taking his own off._

_"Are you sure?" Remus whispered, pulling away long enough to ask the question. Sirius' lips murmured a yes against Remus' neck before he began to trail his lips down onto Remus' collarbone._

_Remus grinned, pushing Sirius back, guiding him to the bed. "Lay down for me, let me get a good look before I touch you."_

_Sirius swallowed nervously, before nodding his head. He settled on the bed, shyly gazing up where Remus was standing next to the bed, his eyes raking over Sirius' body._

_"And you've never done anything with another man?" Remus growled, eagerly._

_Sirius shook his head. "Never wanted to... until you."_

_"Are you sure about this? There's no going back for us if we do," Remus warned him. "We can stop now and pretend this whole thing -"_

_"Never happened?" Sirius finished, laughing slightly bitterly. "You keep asking if I'm ready, Remus. Look at me - I'm hard for you and only you. I want you - to be with you. I love you."_

_Softness appeared in Remus' eyes as he slowly undone his own clothing. "You love me?" he asked, his tone suddenly soft._

_The Remus that was watching the memory could understand why he had softened. Sirius had never held such a vulnerable or scared expression before. He was laying his feelings out on the line, and Sirius was never one to talk about or admit he had romantic feelings for anyone._

_Sirius nodded his head. "Yeah... for a while now. It took some getting used to, I didn't want to admit it at first, but now I'm ready. I'm ready to be with you."_

_Remus dropped the last of this clothes to the floor, just staring at Sirius._

_"So, what are you waiting for?" Sirius asked, cockily. "Climb aboard!" Remus grinned at his words, climbing onto the bed and laying alongside Sirius. He let his lips take Sirius' softly._

_"I love you too," he admitted._

_Sirius grinned at the words, quickly moving so he was sitting astride Remus. "You know, I could get used to seeing you like this," he growled, leaning down to meet Remus' lips._

...oOo...

Remus couldn't think of a single word to say. He had never (to his knowledge) told anyone he had loved them before, but he said it to Sirius! He watched with wide eyes as Sirius removed one of two identical rings from his finger, setting it in front of him on the table. "I know you don't remember falling in love with me, but we're together, Remus. I'm going to help you get your memories back, I'm going to be at your side as you watch each one, and I'm going to introduce you to Harry and show you what our family is like." He smirked at Remus, his gaze drifting down Remus' body. "And what's more - I'm going to make you fall in love with me all over again," he added.

He slid the ring towards Remus, and Remus noted it was a wedding ring. "You gave it to me for safe keeping when you knew your memories were disappearing."

Remus could only nod his head.

"So, Mr-Lupin-Black," Sirius drawled, smirking at him. "Are you ready for the other half of that memory, or would you like to come back to it?"

"There's more?" Remus blurted out.

Sirius' smirk widened. "Hours of it," he confirmed.

He took in the gobsmacked look on Remus' face. "You made sure to put the whole memory in this box, I'm sure we'll find it soon enough." He took the memory from the pensieve and placed it back into his head. "So, are you ready for the next one?"

"Is our... our wedding in here?" Remus asked, trying to confirm the extent of their relationship.

"It is," Sirius acknowledged. "It's among all the other vials. We should watch them to find it, don't you think?"

Remus reached for another vial, eager to remember everything he could, and eager to find out more about his relationship with Sirius. He slid the ring onto his right hand. "Just give me time," he whispered, before getting the next memory together. He allowed Sirius to lean in and place a tentative kiss against his lips, before they leaned in to view the next memory.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	130. Walking

365 prompt: Walking

Speed Drabble: quality, walk, "Nobody makes me feel safer"

Chocolate Frog Trading Cards: (Bronze): Mungo Bonham: Challenge: Write about someone getting an injury. Alt., use the location of St. Mungo's in your story.

* * *

Thanks to Firefly for the help :)

* * *

**Walking**

* * *

Remus walked out into the back garden. He had felt someone come through the wards, and his wand was in his hand, ready.

He wasn't expecting the sight of his dark-haired friend to be the one to come through, he hadn't expected Sirius to be stumbling.

He certainly hadn't expected the heavy smell of blood in the air.

"Sirius?"

"Just taking a walk," Sirius said, trying to grin, but allowing Remus to take his arm in concern. Remus began to lead him towards the house.

"What happened?"

"What? I just wanted to come spend quality time with you, Moony," Sirius replied.

Remus looked him over, the smell of blood even stronger. "Did someone hurt you?"

"It's okay," Sirius said, his legs giving way. "I'm here now, and you'll look after me." He allowed Remus to pull his arm around his neck, keeping him up. "Nobody makes me feel safer than my Moonpie."

Remus led Sirius back to the house, ignoring the last words for now. He would wait until Sirius was in a better condition before he started thinking about how Sirius had referred to him as 'My Moonpie'.

Or why Sirius' hand had found it's way to his arse.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	131. Free

**Written for:**

**365 prompt: Free**

**Game of Life prompt: binary**

* * *

**Free**

* * *

Remus Lupin looked up as his friend pulled out a chair at the table Remus had been waiting at. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought my cousin. They got kicked out of their old house and my parents took them in yesterday."

Remus glanced towards the counter, seeing someone with dark hair, tight jeans and a top with lace lining the bottom. There was only one person and he wasn't quite sure why James was calling the girl 'they'.

"Don't say anything, okay? I'll explain later."

Remus wasn't sure what he wasn't supposed to be mentioning, but nodded anyway.

"Hey, I'm Sirius," came a voice much more masculine than Remus had expected. He looked up, taking in grey eyes and male features. Remus was completely lost as to what was happening.

"Hi," he replied, smiling. "I'm Remus." Confusion wasn't an excuse for having no manners after all. "It's nice to meet you." He watched Sirius put the drinks down and take a seat at the other side of the round table.

"You're staring," James hissed after a minute, causing Remus to jump. Had he really been staring?

"I'm sorry," he began, looking at Sirius. "I have to admit, I'm a little bit confused. I… I think I'm missing something and I don't want to say anything offensive. I mean. James called you..."

Sirius merely smiled. "Have you ever heard the term 'non-binary'?"

"I'm sorry non… what? Binary?" Remus asked, even more confused.

"Non-binary," Sirius patiently repeated. "It means that I don't identify as either male or female - so using 'he' or 'she' would be incorrect - well, in my case anyway. Some people choose to use different pronouns."

"Oh right," was all Remus could say. "That makes sense."

"Don't worry, you're taking it better than my dear cousin," Sirius whispered, leaning in close. "He didn't quite understand - wanted to know what I kept in my trousers… pervert."

"Oi, that's not fair," James grumbled. "You confused me, and you're totally taking that question out of context."

Sirius laughed, reaching over and pinching James' cheek, before turning their gaze back to Remus. "Though, if you want to find out what's in my trousers… that's a whole other story." They winked, causing Remus to blush slightly.

James rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Sirius is joking - h… they have a weird sense of humour," he said, almost slipping up.

Remus just nodded, paying more attention to the hand that had rested on his knee under the table, than to James.

"So… tell me more about what it's like to be non-binary?" Remus asked. "I mean, if it's not rude of me to ask of course."

Sirius' eyes narrowed for a moment, taking Remus in.

"Not that it makes any difference of course," Remus said, wondering if he had asked the wrong question. "I'm sorry if I've asked the wrong question."

"You know, not many people bother to try and understand," they began. "My parents..." they hesitated briefly, their gaze moving to the table, before shooting Remus a large smile. "But I can tell you're different! You don't know and you truly want to understand. You know, I'm really going to like it here - I feel so free to be myself for the first time!"

Remus and James couldn't help but return the infectious smile on Sirius' face.

* * *

_This is the first time I've written a non-binary character. I hope I've got this right._

_Feedback on this is most welcomed! :)_

_Thanks to Raybe for the PM with comments._


	132. Being Fathers

Written for:

Stratego: Activity: Attending a parenting OR Mummy/Baby class (does not have to be someone with an actual child. Could be a rock. Just saying).

Bad Movie Tuesday Challenge - Disaster Movie: [genre] Crack

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Challenge - **(Bronze)** **Barnabas the Barmy: **· Challenge: Write about someone who has a lot of silly ideas.

* * *

**Being Fathers**

I honestly have no idea how this story happened. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, Procyon, you can do it! Say 'daddy'! Say 'daddy'!" he cooed at the small bundle. Procyon stared back at him with big eyes, not even moving his mouth to utter the words.

Sirius sighed, putting him back down and looking around at the others in the class.

"Teddy, put that down - carefully," a man nearby said, chasing after a running toddler with a chocolate bar in his hand.

On the other side, a man with glasses was looking unimpressed at his toddler. "Is that it? A headstand? At your age, I was already riding a broom, Harry. I was six feet up in the air. I was doing headstands on the broom!"

Harry looked unimpressed at his father's words, as he fell into a little roll.

"Really, Harry? I was doing backflips at your age - I was backflipping off the table, landing perfectly. Clearly you've gotten your skills from your mother!"

Sirius turned back to his own baby, who had left a puddle on the floor.

Crap. He hated cleaning those. He sighed, pulling out his wand and casting a cleaning charm on both the floor and his boots.

"Procyon my boy," he declared. "Black's do not piss on the floor."

"Daddy! He said the P word," the small boy with the chocolate bar shouted. "Does he go in a time out?"

The man glared at Sirius with adorable amber eyes. "Yes, Teddy, he does!"

"Procyon," Sirius muttered. "You're supposed to help me pick up men, not get me sent to a time out. I have half a mind to send you to live with my mother!"

Procyon looked suitably scared and Sirius quickly moved to cuddle him. "Don't worry, I would never do that to you. Us blood-traitors have to stick together, don't we!"

"So, why are you here?" the man next to him said, after his little boy had given up, and was pushing himself across the floor on his back.

"Procyon here is quite naughty," Sirius replied, placing Procyon in the pram. "I want him to behave. You?"

"Harry's mum seems to think that teaching Harry how to do flips off the sofa is irresponsible," James replied. "Mate - you?"

The man who had attempted to send Sirius to a time out looked over at them, as his son tried to wrestle chocolate from his hands.

"Chocolate addiction," he replied. "Not my fault - my parents let me grow up having chocolate on everything, but Teddy's other grandmother has recently informed me that he shouldn't be eating chocolate sprinkles on his dinner."

"Okay, are we ready to start the parenting class?" a blonde woman said, walking into the room. She looked around, her gaze falling on Sirius and she let out a sigh. "Sirius Black, what are you doing here? You don't have a child."

Sirius gestured to the pram in which he had placed Procyon. A small head peeked out.

"This is my boy."

"That's a dog."

Just as he opened his mouth, not seeing what the problem was, Procyon let out a yap.

"He spoke, he said my name," Sirius declared, spinning around and scooping the small dog up.

"Yay," Teddy exclaimed around his mouthful of chocolate, but Remus chose not to comment, searching his pockets and finding another bar for himself.

James ruffled his hair. "Impressive, but can he do a headstand like my kid?"

"No, but he sits when I tell him too," Sirius retorted, his eyes on the little boy that was still pushing himself across the floor.

James shrugged. "Can't get him to sit still," he admitted. "He does for Lily."

"Andromeda swears Teddy didn't eat this much chocolate when his mother was alive," Remus muttered.

"I only got Procyon to help me pick up men," he said, gesturing to the curly haired poodle. His gaze moved to Remus. "Is it working?"

"Daddy, I want to play with the doggy," Teddy demanded.

"A playdate, how perfect," Sirius said, grinning. "I knew this would all work out! So my little love-muffin, where should we take the kids?"

"Oi, what about me and Harry?" James demanded.

"Do you want to come?" Remus offered.

James deflated. "Lily doesn't think I'm responsible enough to take Harry anywhere without her," he admitted. "Maybe next time, I'll… My eye!"

"Neville? Where in the name of Merlin, did you get that toy hammer?" Frank shouted, rushing over. "I'm so sorry, my son -"

"I am Thor, God of Winter," Neville declared, grabbing his hammer off the floor and running away from his approaching father.

Sirius looked down at his dog. "I think you're the best behaved one here. You're getting a reward when we get home," he said proudly.

* * *

**I honestly have no idea. :)**


	133. Tired

Written for:

Game of Life: Celebration

Bad Movie Tuesday: [word] Womenfolk

* * *

**Tired**

* * *

Harry nervously fiddled with the glass he had been sipping. Fifteen minutes had passed with the three men sitting around the table, two of them waiting patiently for Harry to talk.

"Draco was sick."

Silence fell over the table at that comment. Sirius and Remus didn't know what to say, or what the problem was with Draco not being well, and why it had a pale and shaking Harry (who was clearly in good health despite being pale and shocked and shaking over something) at their door.

"He said he keeps feeling... faint. Dizzy. I... he has mood swings -"

"He's a Malfoy, mood swings are genetic," Sirius pointed out.

Remus nodded. "And don't forget about the Black blood - his mother was a Black, after all."

"What's the problem."

"It's silly. I mean, he's a guy... but... you remember what Hermione was like when she was pregnant, right?"

Sirius began to nod slowly. "You mean how we were all terrified to go near her and she managed to reduce Theo to tears?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah... now imagine that to be Draco. But he can't -"

"Harry, has no-one ever told you?" Sirius asked.

"Told me what?"

Remus leaned forward. "Harry, Wizards can get pregnant too."

"No, but that... that's for womenfolk," Harry blurted out.

"Not in this world," Remus replied. "Magic, Harry!"

...oOo...

Sirius let out a sigh of relief, crumpling up the piece of parchment and throwing it in the bin. "Not pregnant," he sang. "Draco has been using the spells. It seems like it was just him throwing a tantrum about Harry. Harry still isn't sure what he's done wrong."

Remus smiled. "So, he's not coming over?"

Sirius shook his head. "He's staying home to make things up to Draco," he explained. "We have the place to ourselves. I think a celebration is in order."

"What did you have in -"

Remus was cut off as Sirius' lips were on his. Seconds later, he was being led to the bedroom to celebrate in the most wonderful way.

...oOo...

Remus sat at Harry and Draco's dining table. Harry was facing him and slid a drink over.

"Remus? What's the matter."

Remus was silent for a long moment. "I can't keep up with him," he croaked. "I'm so tired."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you don't want details... but... uh, he's having mood-swings. These are unlike any of the ones he's had before, and I've known Sirius since I was eleven. These are... I never thought they could get any worse, but they have!"

"But why is he acting like that?"

"Remus!"

Remus winced at the shout of his name, before Sirius appeared in the doorway. "I flooed over," he said, looking at Remus with wide eyes, taking a seat at the table. "Were you trying to get away from me?"

He sounded so sad that Harry reached out and patted his hand.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Sirius continued, sounding like he was going to cry.

"Of course I love you, I was just talking to Harry," Remus replied soothingly. "It's okay, Sirius. Why don't you go home, go back to bed and I'll follow you in a few minutes?"

"I'll wait," Sirius replied. "My back is hurting me."

Remus ran a hand through his usually tidy hair. "Well, how about we go now, and I give you a back massage?"

Sirius beamed at him. "Great, let's go," he said, standing up. His hand went to his head as he used the other to steady himself, blinking a few times. "Head-rush," he muttered.

With one last look at Harry, Remus took Sirius' hand and led the way from the room. Harry stared after them.

No.

Sirius couldn't be pregnant. He was too old... right?

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**625 words**

**Blame Raybe for this!**


	134. Something More

Written for:

** Ultimate Battle** \- Mistaking someone for your boyfriend/girlfriend (500 words min)

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- "How did he get over there?"

**Acrostic-y Challenge** \- S: Sirius Black

**365 Prompts - **Soft

* * *

**Something More**

* * *

Sirius Black huffed as he waited for Benjy Fenwick to appear. Benjy was late... as per usual, and another guy was bothering him and irritating him. The other guy wasn't getting the hint that Sirius wasn't interested.

Benjy was such a sucky and god-awful boyfriend... or he would be, _if_ he was Sirius' boyfriend. But he wasn't - he was a guy that insisted they were friends - just friends and nothing more - as Benjy liked to tell him frequently.

Yet took the opportunity to snog Sirius whenever he wanted to. Sirius was sure that wasn't normal, he didn't want to snog James or Peter, and they were his friends. The thought of kissing one of his friends made him quite ill. He wanted something more.

But when Benjy was up for some kissing, Benjy could be quite sweet and gentle with him. But the rest of the time, Benjy was... well, he was an arse.

Or as Dorea liked to call him: _'That Gobshite!'_

Sirius wasn't entirely sure why he allowed the treatment; why he allowed Benjy to get away with treating him like that time and time again.

Maybe because Benjy could be very convincing, or maybe it was because Sirius was that desperate for someone to love him, he would allow someone to treat him like crap. All he wanted was someone who cared about him as more than a friend, someone to cuddle up with when he had movie nights with James and Peter and whoever they were seeing. He wanted to join in the group dates, something Benjy point blank refused to do.

He wanted someone to look at him with more than lust in their eyes - to see him as something more than a good snog and a bit of fun to feel up.

He wanted more, and James told him that he deserved more! Peter said the same, and even Charlus and Dorea had sat him down and told him that his sexuality didn't matter, but the way he was allowing Benjy to treat him definitely did matter. That they saw him as their own son and didn't want him to get hurt or messed around. They wanted the best for him.

But when he broached the subject of them actually dating, Benjy would just shrug it off like it meant nothing. "Why would we date? We're mates, Sirius. That's it. That's not going to change."

Sirius was sure that Benjy wasn't the best, but things had been so unstable in his life, he found himself clinging to whatever Benjy would give him. At least Benjy was a constant presence, even if he wouldn't offer Sirius anything more.

Right?

...oOo...

Sirius glanced at his phone. He was still waiting, and the stranger wasn't getting the hint that he wasn't interested. Nothing about the guy attracted him at all, he was boring, shallow, and only wanted to talk about himself... that and a few inappropriate comments aimed at Sirius.

Sirius glanced around, looking at the people all sitting or standing around the coffee-shop, chatting. He tried to spot James, but his friend was no-where in sight. Sirius sighed. If he had shot James a certain look, James would have come over and saved him.

His eyes moved across the other couples, some of them older than seventeen, but the coffee-shop generally attracted a younger clientèle of people, most of them gay. The manager himself was very flamboyant, and the moment someone came in, giving funny looks to the gay couples, the transgender customers or anyone that those other people felt 'didn't fit in', the manager had them out of the coffee-shop.

That's what Sirius liked about the place - he could be himself there, he didn't have to pretend to be someone else, like his parents demanded when he still lived at home. The coffee-shop was where he felt most like Sirius Black. But the problem with the place was that: instead of women hitting on him, like in the other coffee-shops, it was men. Dull, boring, lust-filled men.

Or that's what it seemed to Sirius.

...oOo...

He heard the bell above the door jingle, and Sirius' head twisted around, looking and hoping that it was finally Benjy coming in. He wasn't disappointed as his eyes fell on a familiar beanie, and Benjy's eyes moved around, searching.

"Look, my boyfriend is here. I told you I had one," he said to the man. "You might want to clear off now."

He looked around again, spotting the beanie just behind someone. Benjy had gotten through the coffee-shop quickly! "How did he get over there?" Sirius whispered to himself.

"Are you sure, he's not even looking at you," the man said, folding his arms and giving Sirius a disbelieving look.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned, just as the guy was passing him. He wondered if Benjy had even spotted him? No matter, he was there now to get rid of the annoying stranger.

"Here I am, love," Sirius said, grabbing the teen's arm, and pulling him around. He didn't even see the man's face before he pulled him close and tilted his head up to reach the familiar lips.

It was only as his own lips found another set, that he realised his mistake. This person, whoever it was, was much taller than Benjy.

It wasn't Benjy.

Sirius considered pulling away, but the stranger deepened the kiss, with his tongue teasing against Sirius' lower lip, causing Sirius to let out an unintentional moan.

Oh yes. He didn't want this kiss to end.

Finally the stranger pulled away, and Sirius turned to the guy who was still watching them. "See, told you he was my boyfriend," he said, smugly. "Now... clear off!"

"You heard him, he said go away," came a voice that made Sirius shiver.

The guy walked away, and Sirius turned to look at the one he had just been kissing. Dark-blonde hair, that was shaggy and a bit too long, dimples, a crooked smile and large amber eyes.

And a very skilled mouth.

Silently he handed over his phone, and the guy quickly wrote in his number in, shyly handing it back to Sirius.

"I'll see you around, boyfriend," Sirius said.

The stranger looked slightly dazed. "Yeah, I'm sure you will," he replied, softly. Sirius was glad that the stranger seemed as affected as he felt inside by the one kiss. That was a good sign... hopefully.

Sirius headed off towards the counter to get a drink, before he went looking for James, to tell James about his new boyfriend, and his gaze fell on Benjy who was standing there staring angrily at him.

"What? It's not like we were dating," Sirius sneered, his attention quickly turning to his phone when it beeped.

"You can call me Remus if you'd prefer, though boyfriend sounds nice too! It has a nice ring to it."

He grinned widely, turning back to where Remus was watching him, looking very shy.

"You see Remus over there," he said loudly to Benjy. "He's my boyfriend."

Remus blushed, grinning in their direction and Sirius turned and walked past Benjy towards the counter.

When he turned around again, both of them had disappeared.

Sirius wasn't fussed. He had been so unhappy with the 'friendship' that Benjy offered him, and realised that he had been more attracted and interested in a stranger he had snogged by mistake. It showed him once and for all that Benjy wasn't right for him.

His best friend needed to know that he was in love!

"James," Sirius demanded, pushing through the crowd with his drink. "I'm in love. He's beautiful, he has these amazing soft, amber eyes, and I've never been kissed like that in my..." Sirius looked from his two friends to the guy who was sitting next to James, a textbook and some pads on the table in front of them.

He smiled shyly. "Hi again," he murmured.

"Hi yourself," Remus replied, blushing just as hard.

James grinned. "Sirius, meet the guy that I'm working on my English Project with. His name is Remus, though you might not have had time to find that out. Remus, this is my best friend, Sirius. The one I was telling you about."

"The one with the gobshite 'friend' who treats your friend like dirt?"Remus asked, patting the seat next to him, urging Sirius to sit down. "Yeah, we've met, and I think I met the gobshite friend too. Though I'm sure we won't be seeing him around, will we, love?"

"Oh, me and him are over," Sirius said, sliding close to his new boyfriend, and enjoying the term of endearment. "I've found someone better. You have such soft eyes, did you know that?"

"You have nice... everything," Remus admitted, blushing. "I also must admit, I like how forward you are. You... you don't make a habit of -"

"Not in the slightest," Sirius said. "Just you, it appears."

"Don't be fooled, Sirius, he's as much a deviant as you. That's why I asked him to meet me here today - so you two could meet," James said, turning his attention to the workbook, looking very amused. "Now, we've got an assignment to work on."

Sirius turned to Peter, his hand sliding across the seat until it was touching Remus'. Remus held his hand, bringing the other one up to the table. "So, Peter, how are things going with Alison?" Sirius asked, looking at the fourth person at the table.

Benjy had never held his hand before, but Remus... well, he had a good feeling about things with Remus.

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**1598 words**


	135. Senses

Written for:

**Bad Movie Tuesday** \- The Giant Claw: [dialogue] "Would you two mind being quiet so the rest of us can sleep?"

**365 Prompts - **Family

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Arithmancy: ****Task: **For this assignment, we'll focus on the five senses. Write a story which incorporates all five senses. **Prompt: **Dialogue - "Just five more minutes"

* * *

**Senses**

* * *

_Smell_

Sirius carefully filled the vial with the Amortentia he had been making for that lesson. James had been prattling on next to him about how the potion _didn't_ smell like Lily and pushing him to smell his own.

Sirius hadn't wanted to at first - a potion to tell him who he loved? He wanted to learn it for himself… or so he told James.

He noticed Remus whispering to Peter at the next table, before the Professor called for end of class.

Sirius was about to vanish his potion, when a hand rested on his arm, with Remus shaking his head.

"James, that was an _amazing_ dive yesterday," Peter began. "Can you tell me again how you managed?" Peter led James from the room.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking after them, before turning his gaze to Remus.

"You can fool James, but I know that you want to smell this," Remus said. "Plus… mine didn't turn out so good, so I'd appreciate if you let me smell it too?"

Sirius moved around the other side of the cauldron. "Nothing gets past you, Moony. On three?"

Remus nodded, leaning in as Sirius counted. They both closed their eyes and took a deep breath.

Remus drew back quickly, but Sirius lingered, taking in the scents one by one. Finally he drew back, looking at one of his best friends.

Remus looked back, before his eyes widened. "We're going to be late for our next class," he said. "I'll clear your cauldron, you give the amortentia to Slughorn."

As he walked, he thought about the smells. The smell of the Quidditch shop with all the new merchandise, the smell of rain and of earth and the outside… and the smell of books and chocolate.

If he didn't know any better, he'd say that the last two were pointing him towards Remus… right?

**~oOo~**

_Sight_

Sirius walked up and down the Hogwarts express, looking for an empty compartment. The greasy-haired git was in the compartment and refusing to leave, and the friend he had made was also refusing.

Sirius had better things to do than to sit there and listen to them squabble, like he had been for the last thirty minutes. He had grabbed his trunk and told James to come and find him when he's had enough (if that happened) and left.

Finally he reached the last few compartments. He peeked into each one, finding an almost empty one with a boy bent over a book.

Almost empty would work too. He just couldn't deal with the arguments and spiteful words - if he had wanted that, he would have stayed at home. He pushed open the door.

"Hi, I'm Sirius. Are you a first year too?" he said, causing the boy to jump and look up.

When their eyes met, Sirius' widened. He had never seen anyone so… beautiful before. Large amber eyes caught his attention and made him struggle to look away.

"Uh… so you don't mind me sitting in here - the last carriage I was in was full of arguing and I can't handle it… parents, you know! So…" he bit his lip and hesitated at the door, feeling the need to wait for permission from the other boy.

The boy merely nodded, offering him a smile.

"Great. Well, I'm Sirius. What are you reading?"

"Just a muggle book," the boy said, his voice soft. "You're a Pureblood?"

Sirius frowned. "Hey, don't say it like it's a bad thing. Not all Purebloods are evil and cruel. I don't care if you're a muggle! It must have been exciting to get your letter and find out you had magic!"

The boy smiled wider this time, his eyes locking with Sirius' grey eyes. Sirius was unable to pull his eyes away.

"I'm half-blood," he explained. "My mum is a muggle and my father is a wizard. Sorry to… just make assumptions."

"It's okay," Sirius replied. "Muggles are cool. I saw some at King's Cross on the way in and they were wearing funny clothes. There was a man in a leather coat -"

"Leather jacket," Remus replied.

"Yeah. I want one," Sirius said, with a sigh. "I think they look much better than the hideous robes mother likes to dress me in." He suddenly brightened. "In the summer, you can take me to buy one!"

The other boy chuckled at his enthusiasm, closing his book and placing it onto the seat next to him. "If you think those are cool, you should see motorbikes. I'm Remus Lupin."

"Motorbikes? What are they?" Sirius asked, leaning forward in fascination.

**~oOo~**

_Touch_

Three am. The middle of the night and Remus wondered why he was awake. He looked around, only seeing curtains around Sirius' bed on one side, and James sprawled out in his bed on the other side.

There it was again. A sniff, laboured breathing.

Remus slipped from his bed, hesitating at the sound coming from behind Sirius' curtains. Usually he wouldn't dare pull the curtains aside in case Sirius was having a 'private moment' but he knew the sounds of someone trying to cry silently when he heard them.

Knowing Sirius would tell him nothing was wrong if he asked, Remus just slipped through the curtains.

The crying stopped as Remus climbed under the covers, not even thinking about what he was doing. "You know, when I'm upset I find that a good cuddle helps."

Sirius shifted closer, allowing Remus' arms to wrap around him, and they sat there for a long time, with Remus holding tightly.

"Mother sent a letter. If I don't… join… join them, I'll be disowned. What will I do?"

Remus held tighter. "I can't tell you what to do," he whispered. "But I can tell you that no matter what you choose, we'll always be here for you. If you get disowned, there are people to help."

"Like who?"

James, me," Remus replied. "James said that being a Marauder is the same as being a family - the four of us are a family, Sirius. If you decide not to join that group, one family will disown you, but this family never will."

"Yeah, what would you do without me," Sirius said, his voice shaking as he tried to joke. "Will you stay here with me? I think this is helping. Just five more minutes."

Remus nodded, feeling Sirius begin to lay down in the bed. Remus joined him, allowing Sirius to snuggle into his arms again. He knew that five more minutes meant that Remus was not going to leave the bed until morning.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be here for you," Remus promised, his eyelids feeling heavy. But he couldn't leave - Sirius needed him. Sirius needed to be held.

Sirius had always held him after the full moon when Remus felt his worst, and Remus knew how much just a simple hug could help.

"Remus, you don't know how much this me-"

"Would you two mind being quiet so the rest of us can sleep?" James called from his bed.

~oOo~

_Hearing_

The sound of Sirius' voice sent shivers through Remus' body. Not when he was messing about with James, or being cheeky to Professor McGonagall - it was when his voice softened, barely more than a whisper as he lay in Remus' bed, just talking about anything and everything. Remus knew he could listen to Sirius for hours, whether he was talking about the future he had planned for them, or about something stupid as what would happen if he set a giant flobberworm loose on the school.

It felt like that soft voice, the gentle tone was just for him and him alone.

There were other sounds that Remus loved almost as much. The contented sigh when Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius, the heavy breathing as he slept, when he wasn't waking up with nightmares, and especially the sound of Sirius' heart against his chest.

That was a sound he never tired of - especially after Sirius returned to him, once from Azkaban and once from the veil. Remus would just lay in his arms, his head on Sirius' chest as he listened to the beat of Sirius' heart, telling him that Sirius was still alive and stilll with him.

~oOo~

_Taste_

Remus Lupin had enjoyed the taste of a great many things, mainly chocolate, but that was before Sirius. That was before the moment Sirius' lips had touched his, shyly, and he had realised that chocolate would come second.

The rich, smooth texture of chocolate had nothing on the softness of Sirius' lips, or the gasp that escaped. The taste was like nothing he had experienced before, he just knew that it was addictive. He wanted it forever.

After all those years apart, it never lost it's appeal. Remus would always enjoy the taste of his lover, no matter what age they were - seventeen or seventy. Even when Harry had moved into his own place, or when Teddy had grown up, Remus was still as addicted to everything that was Sirius Black.

He would never tire of Sirius. Sirius would never tire of him.

* * *

**Review Please :)**


	136. Seventh Year

Written for Russian Roulette - 7th Year

365 - Map

* * *

**Seventh Year**

* * *

Remus headed up to the Astronomy Tower silently, his eyes falling on Sirius.

Sirius had taken off that morning, which wasn't unusual as he liked to be alone to think sometimes, though he usually never took so long. He had missed dinner, though James had brought him some back to the room as Remus took the map and set out to find him.

He walked silently through the Astronomy Tower, taking a seat next to Sirius and plucking the cigarette from between his fingers. He took a drag.

There was a long silence, but Remus didn't push, instead they passed the cigarette back and forth.

"Did you ever have things you thought you'd do before leaving?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence after almost half-an-hour.

"I never thought I'd be here for seven years," Remus replied.

Sirius shot him a tired smile. "Of course you were going to be here. You're a Gryffindor and you were put with the most awesome -"

"Careful, you're about to infate your own ego," Remus laughed. "So... what do you regret not doing?"

"Working out how to get that room on the seventh floor on the map," Sirius began. "There's also someone... a guy that... I'm scared to make a move." A side glance at Remus.

"We've been trying to get that room on the map for most of the school year. I just think it's not possible," Remus stated. "Maybe the next owners will have more luck."

"Next?"

"Yeah, well it's useless for us to take it away," Remus said, taking the cigerette back. "We leave it for the next-generation of Marauders."

"But -"

"If anyone can work out the password, they deserve the map," Remus stated.

"I guess," Sirius sighed.

"So... that brings us onto the guy you're too scared to make a move on. That surprises me, Sirius. When have you ever been scared."

Sirius took a deep breath, taking the cigarette that Remus passed him. "Because he means a lot to me," he admitted. "I don't want to ruin... Remus, so James is getting his own place with Red after school, so I was wondering if you wanted to move in... crap, I can't ask that yet."

"Uh, why?" Remus asked.

Sirius flicked the cigarette over by his feet and used his heel to put it out. "Because you need to know the truth beforehand," he said. A deep breath, and his lips were quickly pressed against Remus'.

Remus' heart pounded against his chest, as soft lips caressed his, and Sirius' hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Their lips parted and Sirius' forehead rested against his own.

"Oh," Remus whispered. "You were talking about me? Well, it's about time you did that."

Sirius laughed, his hand moving up to caress Remus' cheek. "I'm mad for you, Moony."

"Me too... but for you," Remus whispered.

"So, about us getting a place together? I found this nice little one-bedroom..."

Remus laughed. "I'm guessing we're going to be sharing that room?"

"That was the idea."

"And a place for..."

"James found a place with a basement. We've already discussed this," Sirius assured him.

Remus opened his mouth to answer, but lips covered his once more.


	137. The Text

_Written for:_

_**Stratego** \- Text!Fic AU_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry** \- DADA - _Write a story with close to no dialogue. Only 5 lines of dialogue allowed.

**Bad Movie Tuesdays** \- (The Avengers 1998) , [location] London

**Hogwarts May Event** \- Silly Holidays: (7) No Homework Day - include a character not doing their homework in your story,

**Cards Against Humanity:** (Black Card in bold, White cards in brackets) **That's right, I killed _**(Sirius Black)**_. How, you ask? _**(Extremely tight trousers)**_.**

**365 Days of prompts: **"Hello"

* * *

**The Text**

**Bold for Sirius**

_Italics for Remus_

* * *

_[6:03] Hey Alice, you were right! These trousers are perfect. I mean, a little tighter than I'm used to, but someone actually checked out my behind today._

**[6:09] Hello**

_[6:10] Hi. So, what's the next part of the plan?_

**[6:13] What do you think it is?**

_[6:14] It was your plan, remember? You were the one who 'decided' that I needed to find a boyfriend._

**[6:16] Oh, yeah, of course. The trousers were just step one. So, what's next?**

_[6:17] That's what I was asking you. Should I go out again in these trousers and see if I get attention?_

**[6:21] I don't know. I have to judge for myself. Can you send me a picture?**

_[6:22] Of the trousers? You should have one - it's the link you sent me a few days ago._

**[6:23] No, I mean a picture of you wearing the trousers. I want to see your arse!**

**[6:23] I want to see if your arse looks good in them.**

**[6:23] So I can work out the next step of the plan, of course.**

_[6:30] Sure. Hold on._

[Picture Sent]

_[6:50] So…?_

**[6:50] Perfect**

**[6:50] How is your arse so perfect?**

_[6:52] I'm just lucky I guess. Is everything alright, Alice? You're a bit quieter than usual?_

**[6:53] Everything is fine. I think you should wear the trousers again on Saturday. Where are you going to go in them?**

_[6: 55] I was going to wear them to South-Bank. I'll be there about 11. You going to be there?_

**[6:56] Certainly. I'll see you there.**

_[6:58] Good. It was your idea that I needed a boyfriend, so you need to work your magic. I have to go. I have homework to do._

**[6:58] But it's Friday?**

_[6:59] If I do it now, I won't have to do it over the weekend. You should get yours done too! Goodnight._

**[7:00] Not a chance. Sunday evening sounds like a good time to do homework. Goodnight.**

...oOo...

Sirius didn't mention his new friend to anyone. Not even his new friend realised that he was Sirius' new friend. All Sirius knew was that he was having a tough day and needed a distraction and then a strange text comes through on his phone.

Sirius didn't believe it was a coincidence. It was fate that he was supposed to meet this… this stranger.

He dressed in his favourite torn jeans and leather jacket and took his time making his hair perfect. He waited until ten before leaving his house, heading to the South-Bank, arriving a few minutes early.

He headed down the steps next to the bridge onto the bank, walking over to McDonalds and purchasing himself a milkshake. He sipped on it as he walked around, his eyes searching for the guy. All he had to go on was the picture of the guy's arse - but he was confident he'd find him.

_[11:10] Where are you? Are you still coming?_

**[11:10] Where are YOU?**

_[11:12] By the Eye._

Sirius turned around and headed back the way he had come from. Chances are, he had bypassed this stranger, somehow, which meant that the stranger didn't draw his attention.

That, or he had walked past the London Eye before the stranger had.

He walked slowly, his gaze moving around, searching, until he froze. A guy was leaning, looking out onto the Thames. The angle showed the same as the picture he had been sent. This was most certainly the guy.

He moved closer, trying to get a peek at the guy's face, before just deciding to lean on the divider next to him. He watched the guy pull his phone out without turning his head.

_[11:22] So, what's your name?_

Sirius' eyes widened as he read the message. He realised that there was no point in pretending now. He smiled as he tapped out a reply.

**[11:22] Sirius Black. Yours?**

_[11:22] Remus Lupin._

**[11:23] Aren't you going to ask why I didn't tell you that you had the wrong number?**

He listened to the guy snort, and he turned his head to find amber eyes moving shyly to meet his.

_[11:25] I would have done the same thing. My friend texted me last night and I realised that you weren't her. I noticed I had written the number down wrong._

**[11:26] And you still came to meet me?**

_[11:27] I was curious about who was texting me. If you were a creepy old man, I'd have feigned not knowing. My friend, James, is spying on us to ensure you aren't a serial-killer._

**[11:29] And now…?**

Sirius chanced a glance back at Remus, noticing that he was smiling widely.

_[11:30] I must admit that I'm glad you showed up. I thought you wouldn't - I wouldn't have blamed you if you hadn't._

**[11:32] How could I stay away after a picture like that?**

**[11:32] So, I have your number now and you have mine - would you be adverse to me texting you sometimes.**

**[11:32] By sometimes, I mean all the time.**

_[11:33] I'd really like that! So, what did you think of the trousers?_

**[11:34] I thought I had died and this picture was my reward for being such an amazing person!**

_[11:34] A reward? You liked it that much?_

_**[11.35] Of course I did. I couldn't stop looking it it. I might set it as my background. It'll be the last thing I see before I die.**_

_[11.36] Are you free now, or do you have plans? James is signalling me for food and I don't want to walk away without knowing you a little bit better._

**[11:37] I'm free all day. So you have me as long as you want me.**

_[11:37] So corny._

_[11:37] Do you want to come to lunch?_

**[11:38] If I say yes, will you talk to me or are we going to text back and forth.**

_[11:39] Oh, texting definitely! It'd be strange for either of us to talk now we've sent all these messages._

**[11:40] Very strange. I bet you have a sexy voice!**

Sirius watched Remus slip his phone into his pocket and did the same with his own phone. He bravely slipped his hand into Remus', enjoying the surprised smile on his lips.

"So… Pizza Hut or McDonalds?" Remus asked, speaking for the first time.

"Whatever you want. I just want our first date to be perfect," Sirius replied, grinning.

Remus blushed. "This is a date?"

"Of course it is," Sirius assured him smoothly. "Now, let's find your friend and have lunch."


	138. Warmth

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. JUNE: Warm, Tired - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 1/12.

365: Warmth

And I seem to be over the writers block!

* * *

**Warmth**

* * *

Remus stood in the doorway of the dorm-room. "Is the window open?" he asked.

James shook his head. "We closed it last night," he assured Remus. "We'll cast some more warming charms on the room."

Remus shook his head, hating that the transformations left him so cold. "I'll cast some on the bed," he replied, kicking off his shoes and quickly changing from his two oversized jumpers into his pyjamas.

He turned back to his bed, noticing that Sirius had taken his covers and put them on his own bed. "This'll be warmer," Sirius assured him. "Body warmth will help with warmth; don't forget about that!"

Remus smiled at the hopeful expression. "How could I forget?" He crawled into Sirius' bed, and arms wrapped around him tightly, helping him get warm.

"I'm so glad it's a Saturday," Sirius whispered. "We can stay in here all day if we want."

* * *

Thanks to Lynn for betaing :)

Review Please :)


	139. Wanted

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. JULY: Mushy - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 1/12.

365: wanted

* * *

**Wanted**

* * *

"We can stay in here all day if we want."

Sirius grinned lazily at Remus. "Are you sure? I thought there was something you wanted to do today?"

"Someone, not something," Remus replied.

Sirius laughed. "I've created a monster. A month ago, you couldn't even say the word 'sex' and now you're telling me you want to do me?"

Remus blushed. "I can't help it. You have this effect on me."

"And you, me," Sirius murmured fondly. "You know, I've thought about laying in bed with you like this for ages."

"Really?"

"Yeah - I told you that I've liked you for a while… well, I've pictured this for over a year... just having you in my arms, being able to hold you… it's perfect."

"So mushy," Remus replied. "But I've thought about this, too."

"Really?"

Remus nodded. "Of course," he assured Sirius. "I've never been happier than I am now."

* * *

Thanks to Lynn for betaing.

Review Please :)


	140. Always

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. AUGUST: Annoyed - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 3/12.

**365: Always**

* * *

"I've never been happier than I am now."

Sirius wondered why Remus sounded so annoyed. They had been having a nice drink until Marlene had shown up, at which point, Remus' good mood faded. Sirius wasn't certain why.

Sirius slipped an arm around Remus. "Love, talk to me - tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing," Remus snapped. "Why don't you… you head back inside. I'm going home."

Sirius knew something was definitely wrong. They always left together, choosing to spend the night with each other. The fact that he was leaving now and telling Sirius to head back inside rang warning bells.

"Right, end of the night. So, should we order food in? Your place or mine?"

"You… you aren't staying here?"

"Why would I?"

"But Marlene…"

It all clicked into place for Sirius. He smiled, wrapping his arm around his boyfriend. "When will you realise - I only have eyes for you?"

* * *

**Review Please :)**

**Thanks to Lynn for betaing**


	141. Never

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. SEPTEMBER: Chivalrous - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 4/12.

**365: Never**

* * *

"When will you realise - I only have eyes for you?"

Sirius glanced up from his seat in the corner of the tavern. He had watched with his own eyes as Remus charmed the women for information. Remus wasn't supposed to charm anyone but Sirius Black. There were _rules!_

"It didn't look like it," he muttered, bitterly.

"Is it because I pulled out the chairs for the ladies? Or because I bought them drinks?"

"You're only allowed to be charming and chivalrous for me," Sirius admitted.

"But it helped get the information we need," Remus insisted. "We can break into the castle and break James out with this." He hesitated for a moment. "Sirius, please don't be jealous. I'd never do anything to hurt you."

"I know," Sirius sighed. "I hate the idea of anyone else looking at you like I do."

"I know," Remus replied, smiling softly. "I love you."

* * *

Thanks to Lynn for betaing


	142. Squib

Written for:

365 - Desperate

Hogwarts - Arithmancy - **Task: **As extra credit, write about someone who is expecting to get their letter, but doesn't (like a Squib). (Max 1000 words)

The Valentine Making Station - Lollipop: Write about a child.

* * *

**Squib**

* * *

"There's still time," James stated, watching the owl fly from the room. "Maybe they forgot mine? Maybe… maybe it will come in the morning? Does Hogwarts have the right address?"

Dorea shot a saddened look at her husband at the desperate tone in her son's voice. She placed her cup of tea on the table, and took a seat next to James, taking his hand in hers.

"Darling, we've spoken about this," she began carefully. "You've shown no signs of magic. Hogwarts have already sent their letters -"

"But… I have to go!"

"James, I've enrolled you in some classes." James shot his father a panicked look at the words. "Son, just because you can't do magic, it doesn't change how important you are. All the changes you planned on making - the Muggle world needs to get better too. You can still make a difference."

James didn't reply to his parents. He turned back to his breakfast and began picking at the toast, his appetite gone. He barely listened as his parents made plans for his Uncle Marius to come over for dinner with his family to talk to James about life as a Muggle.

James wanted to be a wizard.

* * *

Review Please :)

200 words

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank:

Friends and Family Vocab Prompts - Husband, Son, Parent, Uncle

Magical World AU - Squib!AU

Charmed Prompts - (Word) Tea, (word) Breakfast


	143. Curious

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. OCTOBER: Shoes - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 5/12.

**365: Curious**

* * *

"I love you."

Remus glanced over at his boyfriend, curious as to what had brought on the confession, only to spot Sirius eyeing up a pair of shoes that he had bought earlier that day.

"Are you confessing your love to a pair of shoes?" Remus asked, eyes widening. "I thought you were saying it to me."

"I always say it to you," Sirius replied, eyes locked on the shoes. "But these aren't just any shoes, these are special."

Remus rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to his book. Moments later, arms wrapped around him. "But I love you more," Sirius insisted. "More than shoes. Even if they do look amazing on me."

Remus nodded. "They do look amazing."

* * *

_Review Please :)_


	144. Lips

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. NOVEMBER: Cake - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 6/12.

**365: Lips**

* * *

"They do look amazing," Remus murmured, examining the cupcakes.

"I _told_ you," Teddy replied. "Charlie told me it's the best place to get cupcakes!"

Remus' lips pursed at the mention of Charlie, but he said nothing. He turned his attention to the rest of the display, eyes widening at the sight of the muffins and biscuits and even a large chocolate cake.

Remus headed to the counter. "Excuse me, could I possibly get a piece of that chocolate..."

He trailed off, meeting the man's grey eyes.

"Cake," Teddy said, finishing for Remus. "And a box of the chocolate cupcakes too." He watched the pair stare at each other. "And my dad probably wants your phone number."

...oOo...

"Next time you should flirt with him," Teddy stated as they left. "He'd probably give me free cake." He smirked at his father. "He totally fancies you."


	145. Road to Recovery

Written for:

**Hogwarts Funfair**: Carousel - (genre) fluff.

**Hogwarts Haunted House**: Write about something being unearthed [in contrast, write about something/someone being buried]

**Hogwarts Camp:** Scary Stories. (genre) horror.

**Cinema Challenge - **The Perfect Storm - Write about incredible stubbornness, or alternatively, a death."

**Bad Movie Tuesdays** \- Age of Dragons: [action] Kill, [dialogue] "You're coming with me.", [dialogue] "This is as far as we can go."

**Acrostic-y Challenge** \- T - Trevor; Triumphant

**The Valentine Making Station** \- Indigo: Write something that takes place after dark.

**Chocolate Frog Challenge** \- (Silver) Circe Challenge: Write about someone getting their revenge.

**365 Challenge - **Death

* * *

Warnings:

implied assault, though I haven't gone into detail or specified what type of assault.

Character death

* * *

**Road to Recovery**

* * *

The man wiped at his face with the bunched up, sweaty t-shirt, before dropping it on the side of the hole once more. He reached for the shovel, digging it into the ground and began to dig, deeper and deeper.

It was harder than it looked, but it was worth it. Remus would be so happy once he had finished.

Pausing at the thought of Remus, Sirius glanced up from the hole, at the sapling sitting at the side, the roots covered in a bag. Once he had finished, the tree was going to be planted and it would look beautiful.

He could sit under it with Remus and listen to Remus read poetry, as Remus' long fingers ran through his hair. Maybe he could get out the old guitar and serenade Remus? It could be 'their' special spot?

He couldn't help but grin at the thoughts, his fingers curling around the handle of the spade once more, forcing the dirt from the hole until it was deep enough.

"Love?"

Sirius placed his hands on the side of the hole and hoisted himself up, using his t-shirt once more to wipe his face. He suspected that it was just rubbing the dirt around, rather than cleaning him off, but Sirius couldn't find it in himself to care. He stood up, walking over to Remus, throwing a dirty arm over his shoulders.

"I've finished," he said, proudly. "This is as far as we can go. Do you think it's enough?"

"It's perfect," Remus murmured, looking inside the hole. "You have the tree too!"

"I wanted it to be our special spot when we finish," Sirius admitted shyly. "I have plans for this spot."

"Picnics under the tree when it's grown?" Remus suggested.

Sirius nodded eagerly. "Shall we get planting? Should I get…"

Remus shook his head. "I'll do that," he insisted. "You sit and catch your breath love."

Sirius dropped onto the grass, laying on his side with his hand propped under his head. He smiled as he watched Remus walk to the shed, before returning slowly. He dropped the large weight he had been dragging, next to Sirius.

Sirius snarled at the sight of Fenrir Greyback, the man who had hurt Remus when Remus had been a small boy. What they had done to Greyback - and Sirius replayed the cherished memories in his head - was no less than the man deserved.

It was a shame he died too quickly, though he had begged Remus for his life, before Remus allowed the life to drain from his body.

"Do you want to do this with me?" Remus whispered.

Sirius nodded. He accepted Remus' blood covered hand and allowed the other man to pull him up. They both gave the body a shove, and it fell into the hole with a simple thud.

Remus let out a deep breath. "Let me help you bury him," he murmured, taking the shovel from Sirius' hands. Sirius allowed him, knowing that this was some form of closure for what the monster had subjected Remus to in the past He watched as Remus packed the dirt tightly over the body.

After some time, his shirt was removed, folded carefully on the side of the hole. Sirius let his gaze fall on Remus' naked chest, taking in the visible scars that Greyback had given and knowing that they didn't even begin to cover the damage the monster had caused.

But now Remus could truly heal.

"The tree?" Remus asked, drawing Sirius from his thoughts.

Sirius grabbed the tree, and set about getting it ready and in the ground, as Remus filled the dirt around it.

"Our special spot," Remus muttered, stepping back and smiling widely. "Thank you… thank you for finding him, for bringing him to me. Thank you for doing this with me."

Sirius returned the smile, taking Remus' hand in his own. He could see the victorious expression in Remus' eyes. How Remus stood, triumphant, whilst Greyback rotted in the ground. Remus had won. Remus had beaten his monster.

"I'd do anything for you," he replied, leaning in and caressing Remus' lips with his own. "You're coming with me."

Remus raised his eyebrows and Sirius slipped an arm around his waist, leading him inside. It was time to curl up by the fire together in each other's arms like they did every night.

* * *

**Review please :)**

**728 words**

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank:

Sex and the City Prompts: (word) Perfect

Various Prompts: Genre Specific: (word) death, (title) Road to Recovery, (plot point) Character death


	146. Open

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. DECEMBER: Word - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 7/12.

**365: Open**

* * *

"He totally fancies you."

Remus read his book, not saying a word in response.

"So… do you fancy him too?"

Remus merely shrugged, turning a page.

"You're not sure? Just so you know, I've heard he's crap in bed… I've heard that he snores too! He also chews with his mouth open and… is sexist -"

"Sirius, is this really about Benjy?"

"Yeah. He's not good enough for you, that's it. I don't want you to get hurt."

Remus set the book down, holding out an arm and Sirius cuddled into his side. "And who is good enough for me?"

"Someone like me?" Sirius whispered.

Remus smiled, realising what Sirius was trying to say. "I don't want someone like you. I'd rather have you."

"You really mean that?"

"Well, Benjy doesn't sound like a catch. At least you don't snore."

Sirius grinned.

"I'm also excellent in bed."

"I'm sure you are."

* * *

**Review please :)**


	147. Remus is Wet (For Sirius)

_Remus is Wet (For Sirius)_

* * *

_For Pokeeeeeeee_

_For the Monthly Exchange_

* * *

Remus pulled his cardigan further over his head as he followed his son down the street. The small boy was moving slowly, too eager to jump in the puddles that were forming under the heavy flow of rain.

Giggles accompanied the boy as he splashed down in a large one which would have soaked Remus, had he not been soaked to the core already from the terrible rain. After Teddy had gotten overexcited with his own umbrella, managing to break it quickly, Remus had handed his own to his son, making sure Teddy knew to take care of it.

Which left him without an umbrella of his own, as Teddy wasn't willing to share.

"Come on Teddy," he said, reaching for his son's hand, hoping to get him to walk faster. Teddy danced out of reach, his focus already on another, bigger puddle further down the street.

"Daddy, come and splash with me!" Teddy begged, already rushing over to it.

Remus shook his head. "Next time," he said. "I'll make sure to get some wellies, too."

Teddy pouted as he reached the puddle. He took a big jump, splashing water everywhere, before laughing once more.

...oOo...

"Remus?"

Ten minutes of walking had passed, though they had only gotten less than five minutes down the road. He turned at the sound of the voice, his gaze falling on his neighbour.

"Sirius." He smiled widely. Though he hadn't seen Sirius many times since the man moved in a couple of months ago, the few times they had talked, they had gotten along well. "I'm sorry, I'd stop for a chat but…" he gestured up at the clouds.

"You're soaked! You're going to get ill. Don't you have a coat?" Sirius shifted close, his umbrella covering Remus as well as himself.

Remus chuckled. "I wasn't expecting to be out all day," he admitted. "When I saw the rain start, we went into the shop for Teddy's wellies and the umbrellas, though Teddy managed to break his own."

Sirius snorted, looking over at Teddy, who was enthusiastically kicking at the water in the puddle and hadn't noticed his approach. "You're walking slowly. I caught up to you quite fast."

"Teddy, it appears, is a fan of this weather," Remus said. "Part of me regrets the wellies. Had I left him in his shoes, he wouldn't have been allowed in the puddles and we would have arrived home by now."

Sirius smiled. "Let's get back so you can get in and change out of the wet clothes!" He moved closer to Remus, and the pair began walking slowly, making sure to keep an eye on Teddy.

...oOo...

Teddy seemed eager to walk with Sirius, telling him about school and his swimming lessons. Remus smiled at the stories: the way his son told it, it sounded like Teddy could swim like a fish.

He had only had two lessons and there had been no swimming involved. Just little water-games to make the kids feel comfortable in the water, and learning to use floats. Remus listened to them talk, unable to help the smile on his face when he realised that Sirius was listening intently to Teddy's story.

It wasn't long until they were at the doors of their flats, side by side, and out of the rain. Remus hesitated on heading inside with Teddy, not wanting to get away from Sirius.

"You should change into something warm and dry," Sirius said softly.

"I should." His eyes widened. "I mean I will." He clutched the wet cardigan tightly, not willing to be out of Sirius' company just yet.

"And maybe later…" Sirius trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't mean to pry, but… Teddy's mother -"

"Works abroad," Remus finished. "It's for two years and was too good a chance to pass up."

"Oh." Sirius looked downhearted at the words. "Well, I'd better…"

"Wait - why were you asking? Were you asking… me and Dora have joint custody of Teddy. I'm single - no boyfriend or girlfriend. Unless you weren't asking that, then please ignore what I've just told you."

Sirius chuckled, relieved. "I think you've told me exactly what I needed to know. So, you're a single father. Do you have anyone who babysits?"

"If you're asking me out, I can arrange a babysitter."

"Tomorrow night?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded. He couldn't help the wide smile on his lips. "I look forward to it."

"Now - go inside and get changed out of those wet clothes. I don't want you sick before our date!"

* * *

_Review Please :)_

_365 prompt: Rain_


	148. Close

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. JANUARY: Lily Evans, Club- Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 8/12.

**365: Close**

* * *

"I'm sure you are."

"I am!" Sirius declared. "I've always been interested in writing."

"What do you write?" Lily asked.

"Poetry."

"Read me one and I'll let you join our creative writing club."

_"You're so beautiful_

_And so kind_

_I wrote you a poem_

_I hope you don't mind._

_I think about kissing you_

_And holding you tight_

_I want to spend all my time with you_

_I promise I won't bite (hard)._

_I want to see you naked,_

_You always make me hard -"_

"Why did you close the door on him?" Remus asked.

"He's writing poetry now, and it scared me," Lily admitted. "He was talking about someone making him hard."

"Was it any good?" Remus asked, feeling jealous of whoever the poem was about.

"Better than I expected," Lily admitted.

...oOo...

Sirius slumped onto his bed. "James, we need a new plan for me to get Lupin's attention."


	149. Moon

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. FEBRUARY: Acceptable - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 9/12.

**365: Moon**

* * *

"James, we need a new plan for me to get Lupin's attention. Boobs? - I mean, books. Yeah... books."

"Boobs?" James quickly looked up from his magazine. "What was that about boobs?"

"I meant books," Sirius replied with a sigh. "Now, what books do we have around here? If he sees me reading a smart book, he'll be impressed and we can discuss books?"

"Mate, all I have are textbooks."

Sirius frowned at him, before looking through his trunk, coming across some books at the bottom. "Moon Mates," he muttered. "These are acceptable." He held them up, but James was engrossed in his magazine once more.

...oOo...

"Hey, Lupin."

"Hi." Sirius almost melted at the smile, though he tried to act like it didn't affect him. "So, you spend a lot of time reading?"

"I do."

"Have you read Moon Mates?"

Sirius watched as Remus rushed away. Was it something he said?

* * *

(As featured in a few of my other stories, and created by Rayniekinnz who gave permission for me to use 'moon mates', the series is about werewolves.) :)


	150. Moments

Written for:

Raising a Witch/Wizard. MARCH: Remus Lupin - Every story must start with the same sentence as your previous one ended with. 10/12.

**365: Moment**

* * *

Was it something he said?

Remus watched as Sirius rushed up the stairs to the dorms, as he replayed his last words in his head. "I can't help but find guys who play instruments extremely attractive."

Only moments later, James and Sirius both headed back down, heading from the Common Room and Remus quickly followed them. But upon leaving, he couldn't spot either of them.

Assuming that they had gone somewhere under the cloak, Remus headed back inside the Common Room and picked up his book.

He'd find out sooner or later.

...oOo…

Remus had all but forgotten about the conversation a few months later. That was, until he opened the dorm-room door to find the other three practising their instruments. They all looked over when Remus walked in, and Sirius strummed a few notes.

"I wrote you a song," Sirius stated proudly. "The Tale of My Adorable Werewolf Future Moonpie."


	151. A Single Applicant

Written for:

**365 Challenge** \- Handshake

**Emotion Challenge - **Grateful

**Care of Magical Creatures** \- assignment 3 - Your task is to write about someone who appears to be volatile and violent, definitely unapproachable. However, you must have someone breaking through these barriers and being one of the few to see inside the person.

**OTP Scenario Challenge** \- Write your OTP, or any OTP in a scenario where one person is sick, and the other person is taking care of them. (word) soup

**Bad Movie Tuesday - **Full Circle: Mind

**Olympics: Floor Exercise:**

Tumbling passes (upto 4)

(action) feeling sick and running to the toilet, (action) getting scolded by your boss (action) rummaging through someone else's wardrobe (action) performing CPR

Leaps and jumps (upto 3)

(dialogue) "Give me the damn chocolate." (dialogue) "I won't give up." (dialogue) "I thought you were dead?"

Turns (upto 3)

Triple turn in tuckstand - (word) hope, Double turn in tuckstand - (word) event, Quadruple turn with leg below horizontal - (word) enthusiasm

* * *

**A Single Applicant**

* * *

Remus Lupin had always stayed clear of Sirius Black back in school. The surly teen was a loner, and was likely to be found having a cigarette behind the teacher's car park. Remus heard that Sirius got into a lot of fights—mostly over nothing—with other students.

Remus, with his quiet life and his studies, was intimidated by Sirius, so he paid the other boy no mind, unless they were walking near each other, that was. After all, as unapproachable and volatile as Sirius Black appeared, he was also completely and utterly gorgeous. Long lashes framed stormy grey eyes, and soft, kissable lips that were always curved down in a frown. His chin length hair was always soft-looking, curling around his ears in a way that made Remus want to touch it.

...oOo...

Remus knew he had to be insane. After his parents had moved into his grandparents' house in Wales, they had given over their family home. They knew Remus' dream of owning a bookshop and knew he would manage with the money made from selling the house.

The problem was, he didn't have a lot of money to pay someone else to work for him, so there were next to no responses to his advertisement.

Until one morning, a hand-posted CV sat on the doormat. Remus' eyes widened as he looked at the name.

Sirius Black.

...oOo...

"Let me guess, you're confused as to why I applied for a job at a bookshop?" Sirius asked, breaking the silence. It was the first time they had even spoken. Remus hadn't even called about an interview, instead he typed up a letter, inviting Sirius in.

"A little," Remus admitted, biting his lip and trying not to stare. If he had thought Sirius beautiful back in school, well, that was nothing compared to Sirius now. He was taller, his shoulders broader. Remus imagined his arms were very firm and muscular. The chin-length hair was longer now, pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Sirius gave a small shrug. "I remember you from school," he began. "In school, people were terrified of me, I think. I'm not sure why. I wasn't very good at talking to people… too many beatings from my dad had me avoiding people half the time so no-one would notice. I have money and don't really need to work, but I'd like to help out. I'd like to get a job somewhere and meet people and overcome this… social fear I've developed."

Remus stared at him, managing to hide the shock at Sirius' words. He could see Sirius in a whole new light. "I must admit you were very intimidating," he said, smiling slightly.

"How would you know?" Sirius retorted playfully. "You were too busy with your nose in a book or in your homework to notice anyone!"

"It was difficult not to notice you." Remus ducked his head, looking at the list of questions he had prepared, whilst trying to hide the blush. Sirius was the only applicant and Remus was always one for giving people a chance.

And Sirius seemed genuine.

"The job is yours if you want it. It doesn't pay too well, but you have a set amount of hours per week, so you can choose your own schedule, as long as you do full days on weekends."

"Mornings are best for me," Sirius replied, his eyes filled with hope. "I've never gotten out of waking up at 6am."

"Great. Should we say a month trial?"

"Perfect!" Sirius replied, gratefully, standing up and reaching his hand out. Remus took his hand, shaking it. At the touch of his skin, Remus could feel a spark, a warmth. Sirius reached up, brushing a strand of hair from his face, that had slipped from the ponytail.

Remus' smile widened slightly. The shocked look on Sirius' face told him that he wasn't the only one to have felt it.

...oOo...

"How are all these people here for the opening?" Remus asked, a couple of hours after Red Wolf Books opened. "I didn't even expect half of this amount."

Sirius grinned. "Social media. My little cousin also runs a blog thing and advertised the place for me about the big opening event. I also may have mentioned that all sales in the first day will be entered into a draw for a gift-voucher."

"I shouldn't have hired you as a shop-assistant, I should have hired you as my marketing manager," Remus replied. "So, how are you keeping track of the draw?"

"Those little cards by the till," Sirius said, gesturing to a stack. He reached under the counter, pulling out a large plastic container with a cut in the lid. "When someone buys something, they fill out their name and address on the card. The winner will be recorded tomorrow and posted on the blog. I'll cover the cost of the gift-voucher myself, but—"

"No, don't worry. I'm sure we're making a good first-day that I can cover that cost." Remus looked around at the groups of people. "This is amazing! You're amazing!"

Sirius beamed at the compliment.

"You know, that's the first time I've seen you really smile," Remus murmured.

"Well, it seems like I have reasons to smile now," Sirius replied. "Besides, it's Dora that's amazing. You also may have a tumblr, a facebook page and an instagram, though I have no idea what an instagram is. The girl has a lot of enthusiasm. Maybe she should be your marketing manager!"

...oOo…

Remus woke up to find lips on his. He could barely find the energy to pull away, and wondered why someone was pressing on his chest.

"Remus? The ambulance is on it's way. Keep breathing!"

"I'm fine, could you just open up?" Remus muttered. "I'll be down to the shop soon."

"I had to climb in the window. You wouldn't wake up!" I… I thought you were dead?" Sirius whispered.

"Lupus," he muttered. "Tablets in a shoebox in the bottom of the wardrobe."

He kept his eyes closed as he listened to Sirius rush from the room. The sound of water running, footsteps, and the wardrobe opening.

"Bloody hell, have you colour-coded your cardigans?" Sirius teased. Remus listened as he sorted through the boxes in there, until Sirius found what he wanted. The wardrobe was closed and Sirius chuckled. "I like your choice of magazine. Naked men are always a delight to look at." Even with his joking tone, Sirius sounded worried. "How many? Two? Yeah it says two."

Remus forced himself to sit up. He finally opened his eyes, staring at Sirius.

"Open." Sirius shoved the tablets in his mouth, bringing the water to his lips. "Shit, Remus. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I normally get a warning before it flares up," Remus said. "But this time I didn't. I'll be fine in a few days. Can you… I'll pay you extra."

"You'll pay me the same," Sirius insisted. "I'll be straight back up! Where are your keys? I don't fancy climbing through the window again."

"Bowl by the door."

As Sirius walked away, there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that's probably the ambulance," Sirius replied sheepishly.

...oOo...

Remus drifted in and out of consciousness as Sirius came up to check on him each hour. At lunchtime, Sirius woke him, saying that he had closed the shop for lunch, and offered him some soup.

"Next time I'll cook soup," Sirius assured him. "This is the chilled stuff from Tesco. Not awful, but not as good as freshly made soup."

"You cook?" Remus asked, his hand shaking slightly as he reached for the spoon. He looked at the bread, bypassed the spoon and grabbed a piece, dipping it into the soup. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

"I know. But I wanted to." Sirius' voice was soft. "We're friends, right? This is what friends do—look after each other. I mean, you gave me a chance here and… and I care about you and seeing you like you were this morning scared the hell out of me."

"Next time, if you go into my phone-book, my friend—"

"I don't mind taking care of you," Sirius assured him. "Now that I understand better. This morning I didn't know, so…" Remus felt Sirius' hand brush his sweaty hair from his face. "How long does this normally last?"

"With the medication, maybe only two or three days."

"Right." Remus listened to the sound of a wrapper being opened, and Sirius began to eat a sandwich, not leaving Remus' side.

The next time he registered Sirius' presence was when he had rushed to the toilet to throw up. Fingers gently ran up and down his back, a hand held his hair back from his face. It was Sirius' voice that whispered soothing things in his ear.

Once his teeth were brushed and Sirius had got him back to bed, he had asked what Remus needed.

"A bar of chocolate please. There's a bar on the counter."

"I don't know if that's a good idea, if you're being sick and everything. Maybe wait until you're feeling better."

"Give me the damn chocolate," Remus grumbled. "It helps!"

Sirius narrowed his eyes doubtfully before heading to the kitchen.

...oOo...

"What's this?" Sirius asked, frowning at the payslip. "It's more than I'm supposed to get."

"Well, you were helping me too, and—"

"And I thought we were friends." Sirius' voice was hostile, angry. "Do you pay friends to look after you? I'm not a carer, Remus. Carers get paid. I chose to look after you because I wanted to. I already told you I didn't care about the money. That's not why I'm here."

"Why are you?" Remus asked softly.

"Because I've been half in love with you since school," Sirius shouted desperately, taking Remus' hand over the counter. "I took this job because I wanted to get to know you… I hoped that you'd… maybe one day, feel the same."

"I… I had a crush on you back in school," Remus admitted. "And I've enjoyed getting to know you…"

"But?" Sirius pushed.

"But I'm your boss. It's wrong for us to…"

"Is that it?" Sirius laughed. "A poor excuse indeed." He leaned over the counter, his lips brushing Remus'. "Tell me you don't want this, and I'll stop." Sirius' lips brushed his a second time. The third time, Remus reached up, his hand quickly moving behind Sirius' head to stop Sirius moving away too far. "I won't give up."

"If I tell you that I do want this, will you kiss me properly?" he begged.

Sirius grinned, his eyes not leaving Remus' as he walked around the counter. "Say it!" he demanded.

"I want you," Remus whispered, unable to look anywhere but at Sirius' lips as they came closer and closer to his.

Remus didn't care about the counter digging into his back as Sirius pressed him against it, Or that he was supposed to be unlocking the door to open the shop.

He stared into Sirius' grey eyes, his lips curved up into a smirk, and Remus struggled to catch his breath. His eyes widened as Sirius' fluttered closed, the dark-haired man leaning in, his head tilting slightly. Remus' eyes closed just as the soft lips touched his own. The kiss was soft, gentle, but made his heart pound.

"Let's open up. We'll finish this later," Sirius murmured, pulling back. His fingers gently caressing Remus' cheek for a moment, before he headed to the door. "Oh, and my cousin will be here later to film the prize-draw winner."

"I should give you a disciplinary for seducing your boss," Remus scolded, attempting to sound like himself again, though all he wanted was to see what Sirius meant by 'we'll finish this later'.

"You want to discipline me?" Sirius asked, turning and wiggling his eyebrows. "Sounds like fun! I bet you want me to call you 'Sir' too!" With a wink, he headed to the door leaving Remus speechless.

* * *

**Thanks Dina :D**

**1997 words**

**Review please**


	152. Banished

Written for:

**Fairytales Assignment 4** \- Task 1 - Task: Write about a group of outcasts building themselves a new life.

Prompts used:

(character) Remus Lupin

(word) strength

**Olympics **\- Vault Final - Write about a romantic gesture

**365 prompt **\- First Home

* * *

**Banished**

* * *

They were a small group, and Remus didn't properly recognise any of the faces of the men that looked back at him. He knew a couple in passing, but hadn't interacted with any of the men. But they had all been charged. They had fought against a law, thinking it was on the verge of changing—that their society was taking that step forward—but they had been wrong.

Having put themselves out there to fight, they had given the Island council a list of people to prosecute.

Two of them being the Mayor's own sons.

There wasn't a word uttered as the prisoners were brought to the heavy metal gates that surrounded their town. The gates opened, the guards holding weapons at the ready, should an animal attack, and the locks were opened, handcuffs removed. The men were free to go.

But go where?

They all watched as the gates closed behind them, and Remus could hear his mother's voice, calling, shouting his name. He could hear the tears in her voice, but he didn't call back.

If he did, she would come out of the safety of the gates. It was best for her to stay with his father, protected. Maybe one day he would return for her.

He turned, looking around the group, uncertain as to their next step. One man with glasses determinedly stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention. "There are eight of us," he began. "We've hunted for the town, we've skinned animals and we've built shelters. What's to stop us surviving out here?"

"Wild animals? What if they attack us and eat us?"

"You can lay down and allow it if you want, but my life didn't end when those gates closed," he continued. "We're all in this together. We're all out here for the same reason. We're all equal. We protect each other, we stick up for each other. We work together."

"Well said," came a voice from behind the man with glasses. "What's your name?"

"I'm James Potter," Glasses replied. "You?"

"Sirius Black. I agree with you. Don't you all get it? You don't have to hide anymore. You can be yourselves. If you want to hold the hand of another man, do it. No-one here is going to judge you!" He glanced around, his gaze falling on Remus. "Does this make anyone uncomfortable?" He grabbed Remus' hand in his own. "Or does this show you the freedom we now have?"

James grinned at Sirius as he spoke, and Remus blushed. He hadn't even held hands with another man before that moment, and Sirius was beautiful. He tried to pay attention to what Sirius was saying, but the feel of Sirius holding his hand tightly distracted him.

Finally the crowd began to follow James, and Sirius turned to Remus. "Sorry about that, I was trying to make a point."

Remus noted that the stranger hadn't let go of his hand. "It's fine," he mumbled, trying not to meet Sirius' gaze.

Sirius used his hand to press against Remus' chin, pushing his face up. Grey eyes took in the red cheeks, and he smiled softly. "I'm Sirius."

"I'm Remus," Remus replied. "But we should follow the others, we don't want to get separated from them before we have a camp set up."

...oOo...

A cave was found and the men checked to ensure it was empty. It wasn't ideal, but there was one point of entry, which ensured they wouldn't be attacked from all sides. Not that an attack like that had happened in the past fifty years, but there was no taking chances or risks.

Two of the men stood on guard, whilst a man named Gideon tended to the fire.

"I think we should start delegating jobs," Sirius said.

"Is this the time?" James asked. "Shouldn't we find a place to set up our camp before doing this?"

"And once we find that place? It could take days. We need to work out strengths and weaknesses so we know who we can rely on for which task. We're just sitting around waiting for our turn to protect the camp, so surely now is a good time to talk about this?"

"You… what's your name?" James called.

"That's Remus," Sirius informed him.

"Remus, what do you think?" James asked.

"I have to agree with Sirius. We don't have to necessarily set roles now, but it would be good to get an idea of what each of us can do. We'll need food, materials… we need to know who can be sent to get those. We need to know who can fight and who can't."

Sirius grinned at him when he finished talking and Remus gave a shy smile in return. It was scary as he had never been beyond the gates before, but with James and Sirius taking charge, Remus felt as though they had a chance.

...oOo...

It took three days of walking until they found it. A clearing that offered a clear view of the surrounding area. James and Sirius squabbled some over whether to have their camp in a clearing, or to have it hidden in the trees, but a vote was taken with James' clearing winning.

Sirius was disappointed, but apart from an hour's sulk, he began to set up the campfire.

Materials were collected throughout the day, with Fabian catching a wild boar, much to everyone's delight. That night, four men were on guard, and Remus found Sirius setting up a makeshift bed just inches away from his own.

During the night when he began to shiver from the cold, Sirius said nothing. He shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Remus, and fixing the covers. Instead of one cover each, they squeezed under the two covers.

...oOo...

Two men stood guard during the day. The four night guards slept, leaving just Remus and Sirius. Remus wondered if Sirius planned it this way, or if it was just a coincidence.

"It's best if we all have at least the basic skills for everything," Sirius said. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to set traps and hunt."

Sirius showed Remus hot to make a simple rope-trap, scattering some seeds nearby. They headed out searching for something bigger: a boar perhaps, but found nothing.

Upon returning to the trap, they found a blue bird.

"It may not be the best dinner in the world, but it stops us starving," Sirius said. "One day we'll have something built, Remus. There may be only a few of us, but we'll have our own town where we won't have to hide anymore. I was so tired of hiding; I needed to fight."

"I understand," Remus agreed, trying not to look at the bird in Sirius' hand. He hadn't looked when Sirius had removed it from the trap, not wanting to see what Sirius did to make it stay so still.

...oOo...

It took a couple of days for the first house to be built. It was simple, with clay walls, but it was a home with a roof, and that's what mattered.

Four of the men crowded into the tiny home for the night, with the four guards posted outside. Remus refused to sit down, knowing he'd fall asleep if he did. He watched over the camp, not closing his eyes until the men left the hut the next morning.

He barely registered Sirius taking his arm and leading him in for a much needed sleep. James was awake and ready to lead the camp for the day.

He slept well in Sirius' arms.

...oOo...

A couple of days later, and they switched once more, leaving Remus awake during the day. He was still tired, his internal clock all over the place.

Sirius had once again set traps, but Remus had spotted a blackberry bush. He examined the berries for a few minutes, ensuring that he was correct about the bush.

When they returned to camp a few hours later, everyone took handfuls of the berries, enjoying how juicy they were.

...oOo...

More huts were built, almost enough for one each. There were plans to make two more, but Remus watched Sirius measure out a slightly bigger hut. "What are you doing?"

Sirius looked at him nervously. "I was considering… would you like to share with me?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. Was it just like they had been, or was it living together?

"I like sharing blankets with you and sharing a bed with you. Would you…"

Remus nodded his head, helping Sirius with the measurements. James and the others said nothing as they helped put the hut together, and Remus just smiled at the flowers that were laid carefully over the makeshift bed that was big enough for two people.

...oOo…

They were all woken that night be a commotion outside. The guards had their weapons drawn, and the other men rushed out with their own.

There was a brief silence as they stared down the strangers, Sirius' body slightly in front of Remus', as though he felt the need to keep Remus protected.

"Andromeda?" Sirius finally said, lowering his weapon. "I thought you were dead."

The woman lowered her own. "Sirius. What's happening here? We've been tracking footprints."

"We fought against father's laws and lost," Sirius stated. "And you?"

"I've come from town."

"Our town?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. "How—"

"People who leave town don't die in the wild, despite what your father wants you to think. The other town started out like this, with little huts and guards, but over time it's built. The laws are fairer…" she glance at Remus and Sirius' joined hands. "You can be together and your father can't stop it. I was hoping we'd find more people out in the wild. We are usually notified by the main town… we have a friend in there letting us know, but we've struggled for radio signal for a few days, otherwise we would have found you sooner. She only told us a couple of days ago!"

"Now what?" James asked.

"Now you come to our town and live lives as free citizens," Andromeda assured him. "Follow me."

Sirius stepped back so he was next to Remus. "Come on Love," he murmured, taking Remus' hand. "Let's grab our packs and see our new home."

...oOo…

"Me and my partner are sharing," Sirius said to the man who was writing their names on a list. "So don't give us separate rooms."

Remus blushed at the word 'partner', but didn't say anything.

"You'll be assigned to a house with two double rooms," the man finally said. "You'll be sharing with another couple."

"Who?" Sirius asked curiously.

"A… James Potter and Regulus Black." The man handed them a key, not paying attention to Sirius' gobsmacked face. "If you need anything, you know where to find me."

Remus glanced at the door-number, before leading Sirius down the street. The houses looked new, as though they had been built in the last year. He took the key from Sirius, putting it into the door.

"Just be glad it's James and not someone like Lucius," Remus murmured as they pushed the door open. Sirius looked relieved to find the place empty, looking like they were the first ones to arrive.

"So, do you want to pick which bedroom is ours?"

"How do you want to do it? Size? View?"

"Most comfortable bed," Sirius said, moving closer to Remus, invading his space. "Which bed do you want to try out first?"

Remus shivered at the enticing tone. He hadn't considered for even a moment that being banished from town would lead to him finding such happiness, but he was more than glad for the way things had turned out.

He hoped that Andromeda had listened to his request about sending word to his parents. Perhaps they could join him in the new town one day?

He would love for them to meet Sirius.

* * *

1989 words

Thanks Dina for the help! :)


	153. An Important Question

This is dedicated to the Wigtown Wanderers who inspired this fic.

* * *

An Important Question

* * *

Sirius had been dating his boyfriend for six months now. They hadn't wanted to rush things, sticking to kissing, and (Sirius') wandering hands…

But Sirius was falling in love. He could see his future being with Remus Lupin. He wanted to spend every night with him, and wake up with him every morning. He wanted to cook him dinner—even if he was a vegan and didn't eat the good stuff—in the evenings and he wanted to wash him in the shower, just as a reason to run his hands over every inch of Remus' body.

He had given up meat, ice-cream and his leather-jacket for Remus. If that didn't say love, he didn't know what did.

...oOo...

"Remus," Sirius murmured over dinner at a vegan restaurant. He pushed away his now empty plate of vegetarian chili—having found it to be better than some of the vegan dishes he had eaten before—and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Sirius?" Remus replied, turning adorable amber eyes Sirius' way. Sirius couldn't help but sigh as he looked into them, giving himself a moment before turning his attention to his job at hand.

"I… I have something to ask you," Sirius began nervously. The extra key to his flat sat in his pocket and he wondered if he should have just handed it over, or put it in Remus' desert… though it couldn't be hidden in a fruit-salad very well.

If only Remus ate ice-cream. It'd have fit in better.

"What do you want to ask?" Remus' voice was filled with anticipation and he leaned forward eagerly, reaching out for Sirius' hand.

"I wanted to know if you…" he hesitated. Remus would say no, he just _knew_ it. He panicked, trying to think of another question; anything to distract Remus from what Sirius had been about to ask. He wasn't relaxed enough to ask the question. They hadn't even done anything sexual. Surely that meant Remus wasn't serious about him?

Not that Sirius _expected_ it. He just wanted to make sure Remus felt the same first. Hell, he'd be the first to get on his knees and—

"Do vegans swallow?"

Remus pulled his hand back and stared at Sirius in confusion. "What?"

Sirius hesitated some more, but the question was out there. Now that he had asked, he felt the need to follow it through and find out the truth.

"Sex," Sirius replied. "Blow-jobs. Do vegans swallow? Or do vegans even 'eat the meat' in the first place? I mean, humans are animals, even though we try and act above them, so in-taking animal fluids… but surely they must because vegan women get pregnant…"

Remus' lips quirked up into a smile. "Why don't we go back to mine and you can find out yourself?"

"Or mine," Sirius quickly replied. "I… I have this for you."

He pulled out the key and handed it over. Remus carefully took the key, looking between it and Sirius, his eyes widening. "What does this mean?" he asked. "I don't want to make assumptions or get ahead of myself."

"I'd like you to move in… but if not, you have a key and can come—"

"I'd love to move in," Remus whispered. "Let's skip dessert and go back to your place?"

Sirius grinned. Going back to his meant that they were finally going to get on with sexy times. "Sounds like a good idea!"


	154. Some Things Never Change

**Some Things Never Change**

* * *

Inspired by a conversation in the Magpies Chat.

Written for the Shipping Wars Challenge - Remus/Sirius vs Remus/Tonks

Prompt used - Setting: Grimmauld Place

* * *

Sirius yawned as he climbed unsteadily from the still-warm bed. Remus couldn't have gone far, but Sirius wasn't the most patient man. Not having his Moonpie in his arms (and in other places) made him determined to rectify the problem immediately.

He couldn't sleep without Remus with him. It had been like that since school, and now that they were finally together and had their own place, there was no reason why he couldn't spend every night (except during the full moon) in bed with Remus.

He stumbled from the bedroom, noticing that the living room light was on. He blinked, trying to adjust to the brightness of their tiny flat, before pushing the door open wider.

Sirius immediately spotted Remus at the other side of the open-plan room, in the tiny kitchen that was squeezed into the room. Remus was clutching his advent calendar.

"Remus?"

"Sirius? You're awake?" Remus looked between the advent calendar and Sirius, his fingers poised over an unopened door. Sirius could see the guilt in Remus' eyes and wondered what he was feeling guilty about.

"I was lonely," Sirius said, pouting as he crossed the small living room to the kitchen area. "Haven't you opened your advent calendar door today?"

"I… I forgot, so…"

"No, I'm sure you did," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus' waist and leaning his head on Remus' shoulder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Remus being where he belonged once more.

"I mean I forgot that I had opened it and came and opened the next doors by mistake."

"Doors?" Sirius' eyes opened and he looked at the calendar, noticing that many of the doors were now open and the chocolate missing.

"Complete accident of course. You see, I thought today was the tenth."

"It's the seventh," Sirius murmured.

"Exactly," Remus replied. "I thought it was the tenth, which meant that I had three doors to open, before I realised my mistake."

"Love… there's about fifteen doors open," Sirius pointed out.

"Well, the advent calendar was already ruined, so I thought I might as well eat them all and get a new calendar tomorrow."

"I'd say something, but I have to admit: I'm surprised that it lasted that long. I think seven days is an achievement."

Remus snorted. "I have to admit something… this isn't my first calendar."

...oOo…

Sirius stumbled from the bedroom and through the hallway. The bed was empty, and he hated not having Remus in his arms. After the wars and the veil, it was hard to let Remus out of his sight, even when he was asleep.

He snuck down the stairs, avoiding his mother's portrait as he headed towards the kitchen where the light was on. He snuck in and closed the door quietly behind him, finally turning to look at his family.

Remus and Teddy stood guiltily, half opened advent calendars clutched in their hands.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You ate your chocolates this morning," he said, wanting to laugh at the sight. It had been so long ago when he had caught Remus doing the same thing, and now it was Remus _and_ Teddy. Why hadn't he expected this?

Teddy shook his head, his eyes wide. "No, Pops. We forgot about them and then we opened the wrong doors… then they were ruined so Dad said we could just eat them all and get new ones again."

"Again?" Sirius turned his gaze to Remus, who frowned at Teddy.

"Sorry, Dad, I wasn't supposed to tell him about the others," Teddy mumbled.

"Others? More than one?" Sirius looked back at Teddy for an answer.

"Yes. We've have four each."

"How? It's only the third of the month!" Sirius opened the cupboard and pulled his out. "You should be able to resist like I do. Look, my first and only calendar."

Remus snorted. "Teddy ate your first calendar. That's your second."

"What is it with you Lupins and your chocolate? One day, you'll both get bad stomach aches, and do you think I'll feel sorry for you?"

"You will," Remus replied nodding his head. "And you'll bring us more chocolate to help us feel better."

Sirius put the calendar back and shook his head. "Don't touch my chocolates," he warned before heading back to his room.

As he climbed into bed, he was certain he heard the sound of a cupboard closing. He couldn't help but be amused. Some things never changed.

* * *

742 words

Review Please :)

Thanks to Firefly for betaing.


	155. Mirror Mirror

**Written for: Hogwarts Daily Prompt - Magical Mirror**

* * *

**Mirror Mirror**

* * *

"You have a perfect arse," a voice said.

Remus froze at the door to the dorm, his hand on the handle. He had been about to open the door, but couldn't. He wasn't sure what was going on in there but felt unwasy at the comment.

"You do too. Your hair is perfect."

He couldn't help but lean up against the door, his ear to it as he hoped to find out just who Sirius was in there with.

"And those eyes and cheekbones," the voice continued. "You're a sex-god."

"Thank you," Sirius replied softly. "You have a nice cock. Massive. I bet when you shag, you—"

Remus couldn't listen anymore. He threw the door open, looking around for whoever Sirius was talking to, only to find the room empty save for Sirius standing naked in front of a new mirror.

Sirius turned his head, grinning at Remus. "Remus, come here and get naked!" he demanded. "This mirror is brilliant."

"You're not so bad yourself," the mirror replied. "Look at those eyelashes!"

Remus stared between Sirius and the mirror for a minute, unable to find the right words. Finally, he turned and walked over to his bed and dropped his bag down onto it. He settled down, admiring the curve of Sirius' arse as Sirius turned back to the mirror.

"Sirius, isn't Remus beautiful?" Sirius said. "He's excellent in bed too."

Remus couldn't help but smile. Sirius wasn't even flirting with the mirror; he was flirting with himself. Remus couldn't be surprised.

Plus, he had a great view whilst Sirius did so.

* * *

**Review Please :D**


End file.
